Run Run Run As Fast As You Can
by O.O TT.TT Lolz
Summary: First, we were dragged across dimensions by Angela, the evil, and may I also add, psychotic angel from Black Butler and then almost killed by said angel... I knew there was a reason why I hated Mondays.
1. Over The River And Through The Woods

Author Note:

Hello to all X) this is the first story that I've posted I greatly apologize for the shortness of the first chap. I promise it wont be this short in the future. I'm going to try to have near daily updates. Read and enjoy

oh and

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lucy and Alina

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

"It's only a little farther," I hissed for the umpteenth time.

"Are you sure," Alina grumbled, a few feet behind me.

Her hands rested lazily on top of her head. I turned on my heels to face her. I tuned my death glare on her but her light blue eyes just gazed back in to my dark blue glare with a sleepy haze clouding them.

"We will get there in about twenty more minutes. I am certain of it," I growled.

She stuck out her tongue at me. I hissed at her in response. She hissed back, and so ensued a hissing war between an eighteen year old and a fourteen year old. The maturity is astounding, I know. Suddenly, she jabbed me in the stomach.

"Tag your it," She yelled, before running off and bursting into a fit of laughter.

I growled, my need for revenge filling every pore of my body.

"I'MA GONNA MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP WHILE I WEAR A CLOWN SUIT," I shouted manically, as I began to run after her.

We ran and ran until the trees cleared, and I was finally able to tackle her to the ground. I smirked evilly at her.

"You gonna die bitch," I hissed, as I began to tickle her mercilessly.

She yelped. Somehow she got the drop on me, and I ended up in a headlock.

"Now who's gonna die bitch," she yelled happily.

"Might I inquire what you two are doing trespassing on-"

"Phantomhive Manor," I finished for the silky voice that had interrupted our fight.

A shadow loomed over us an Alina froze. I pushed off the ground, stood up, and stared back at the tall raven hair man before me. He had this closed eyed smile that reeked of annoyance. I held out my hand.

"My name is Lucy that," I motioned over to Alina who was smiling up at the man, " is Alina. We are here to see Ciel and you Sebastian."

His fake smile turned to a frown.

"And what would make you think that I will let you," he replied.

"You will do so because we have information on Ciel, you, and the angel."

His eyes widened a fraction of a second before he regained composer.

"That is why you will let us see Ciel, and that is why he won't allow you to kill us. Besides that, I have something that will stop you before you can even try to throw forks though our foreheads," I replied, as I walked passed him.

I felt a rush of air and tensed.

"OHHHH BASSSSY DARLING~~~ LET US DANCE INTO THE MOONLIGHT AND FOREVER LIVE IN OUR LOVE," Alina screamed out in a perfect Grell voice.

Sebastian froze mid-air. He blinked in a perturbed fashion and fell gracefully to the ground. His eyebrow quirked up and he straitened his tie.

"Follow me," he said in an unreadable tone.

He began to walk to the mansion.

"I just mentally raped _Sebby-kun_…. I feel so accomplished," Alina whispered to me.

" You should. You should," I chuckled, as we followed him.


	2. Out of The Woods

Lucy P.O.V

Alina and I followed Sebastian through the maze of hallways. I tried to make a mental map, but ultimately found myself playing metal pacman. Feaking ghosts. Alina had decided it was a good idea to continually poke me in between by ribs while we walk. At first it was easy to ignore her, but as time went on and my eyebrow twitch became more noticeable I soon found myself rearing to punch her. Sebastian halted in his march and knocked against the door in front of us.

"Young master, there are some people here to see you," Sebastian informed monotonely.

Ciel grunted in response. Sebastian opened the door. Alina flew past him and dive bombed into the couch.

"Oh real furniture I missed you," she gushed hugging a pillow.

I sweat dropped and walked in behind her. Ciel looked up boredly from the paper work in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked sharply.

I took a seat in front of him and crossed my legs.

"Well, are they real," Alina asked quietly from the couch.

I closed my eyes.

"Yes," I said after a moment," Sebastian's demonic aura is capped on the back of his left hand. THe same aura is being emitted from Ciel's right eye. This is no illusion created by Angela."

Ciel scoffed.

"Who are you and why are you bothering me," Ciel asked.

"I'm Lucy. That thing on the couch goes by Alina. We want to destroy someone. THe same someone who killed your parents and burned this place to the ground in fact."

Ciel's eye's narrowed.

"We want to accompany you on missions from time to time, advise you, and wring-"

"Even if you speak the truth, you are but two that they've harmed."

"Do I look like I'm from here," I pointed to her black lace halter top, skinny jeans, and converse.

"And what about her," I asked thumbing towards Alina. The russian in question was dressed in a tee-shirt, bell bottom jeans, and converse high-tops.

"Sebastian get them out of here," Ciel ordered.

"Hey, how about you shut up and listen," Alina growled.

"Those people stole us from our rightful place, tried to brand us, kill us," Lucy spat.

"I will not repeat myself," Ciel replied calmly.

"Ah hell nah," Alina shouted, standing and marching over to Ciel." Okay, you're going to shut up and listen-"

I stood and moved to lean against the wall while Alina ranted. I crossed my arms as the show began.

"So, where are you from," Sebastian asked, sliding next to me.

"Far away," I answered cryptically.

"I do believe that's suppose to be my response," Sebastian chuckled, smiling at me dashingly.

My eyelids dropped lazily.

"Seduction will not work on me, piss off."

I turned from him to focus back on Alina.

"IF I LET YOU STAY WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

"TEMPORARILY!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Ciel fell back into his chair and waved nonchalantly at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, see to our guests."

I hooked Alina around the neck with my elbow and pulled her towards the door.

"Thanks, cher," I said over the sound of Alina choking.

"Just **go**_,_" Ciel groaned.

"Aye, aye, 'capin."

I dragged Alina out the door and let her drop to the ground. OH SHIT DID I KILL HER? Damn it, bodies are to anno-. Oh she's alive. Phew, dodged that bullet.


	3. Darkness Falls

**Lucy POV**

_thump thump thump_

I looked away from Sebastian, who was walking a head of me. Alina skipped cheerily next to me. I glowered at my shoes. All forms of noise needed to go die. God, I'm hangery. When was the last time I'd had a proper meal, like an all out buffet? Answer, too damn long. Solution, add it to Angela's tab. I jammed my hands into my pockets. My heart ticked to the beat of my heavy steps. Screw all of this. I sighed and shook my head.

Ever since we got here all I've done is worry and work to protect what I have left. There was never a moment to breath. No more bubble bath-netflix movie marathons. There was blood on my hands now, dark and impossible to remove. I winced and forced myslef to think of something else. Alina jabbered on a head of me, amicably chatting up our stoic demon guide. Her voice floated towards my ears through what sounded like the end of a tunnel.

I shook my head again and began to walk down the stairs. My knees gave beneath me. Hmmm. Maybe there was time to rest.


	4. Mr Cat Fetish

HAHAHAHAHA sooo peepz chappy numero 4. Y guyz pumped.

Peepz-NOOOO UR Chappyz r to short!

Me-I sry school has been a bish

Peepz- bish?

Me- YES BISH!

Peepz- ur chapz r still short

Me- well A. now im on spring break now so longer chapters!:)

Peepz- FINALLY!

Me- Y u so mean to me imaginary peepz? Why?

Ehem so with that little rant explaining stuff of stuffness

Feel free to review pm and enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

To say that my head hurt was a major understatement. I brought up my right hand to gently rub my temple, but it was caught half way there. My eyes snapped open and I yelped. Once I realized that it was just Sebastian I became very very **very **annoyed with him and hissed. I blushed realizing what I had just done. He stared owlishly back at me.

" You just hissed at me," he stated.

Was that a blush on his face?... Oh that's right I'm talking to Mr. Cat Fetish. Sooo, I had two options move on orrrrrr milk it for all its worth.. Latter 4SHO!

"Tell me, Sebastian," I purred, " do like cats?"

The blush grew.

" Oh I see, Sebastian has thing for, _meow_, kitty cats," I purred.

My inner self was yelling as me to stop being so stupid, but this was just too fun.

"Does Sebastian want to play with my retractable claws?"

Wow Sebastian was hot when he was speechless. I raked my fingernails against his hand that still held my arm.

" Unfortunately Sebby, darling, I do not have retractable claws; fore I am not a cat, so please remove you hand from my arm."

He seemed to pop out of his daze and glared back at me. He was probably pissed that I knew of his one true weakness; cats.

"Where am I," I questioned, while I began to look around the room I was in.

It was a fair size and had royal purple walls. There was a black dresser in one corner next to a door which I assumed lead to the bathroom and a love seat facing a window. Large light violet curtains hung around its frame. The bed that I was laying in seemed to be a king size and had four large posts. Black lace curtains hung around the posts. The comforter was also dark purple and the pillows were black.

"This most certainly is not the servants courters," I stated dumbly.

I waited for a response. And waited and waited and waited.

Finally, he sighed and said from his place by my bed, "No, it is not. This is where you will be staying from now on. Both you an Alina have been given the office title of adviser, as such your courters are better. How did you know about the angel?"

I frowned I'd been hoping that he'd forget, but of course he wouldn't. He's Sebastian after all.

"She brought me here…. us here… away from our home," I whispered.

"Human are far to sentimental," he grumbled.

"And demons are far to sadistic," I grumbled back.

" You really are going to be quite troublesome…"

"I'm sorry… I mean not to be a burden, but I do mean to survive an I will try to help… I promise that when I cook I won't blow up the kitchen. You are rather sadistic, though." I hope the joke would lighten the mood.

"Tsk, you know far too much for your own good."

I sweat dropped… Ever-serious Sebastian.

"Get dressed, and when you're done, my young master would like to speak with you."

Sebastian stood and pointed over to the dresser.

"I got you some _civil _clothing, so that you don't look quite so much like a whore," he said nonchalantly.

"At least I don't have a giant stick up my ass like you!"

"Goodbye mistress."

"I'm not your mistress till you sleep with me!"

"We'll have to change that then, won't we?"

He left the room.

Did he really just say that….Nah, I must just be extra cray cray today. I jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser. Upon opening it I found that Sebastian had indeed filled the dresser with 'civil' clothing. There was nothing as grand as something Elizabeth would have, but it was better than what I'd expected. I sweat dropped again and noted that they wear all dresses. Alina was going to through a fit.

Sighing, I grabbed a dark green dress. It was satin and chiffon. The sleeves wear long and tight, as was the body except for some of the front where started at the end of the breast the olive green chiffon started to flow out into a narrow pyramid causing a nice color contrast between the dark emerald green and olive. It fell to the floor and had a neckline that ended an inch or two under my collarbone. After testing to make sure that it fit, I took it back off and went into the bath room. I took a quick bath, brushed my messy, sandy blonde hair, and put the weird bra like girdle thingy on. Which was completely annoying, by the way. I then put the dress back on. Finally I grabbed a pair of black, ankle high healed boots, laced them up, and exited the safety of my room to seek out Ciel.


	5. Alina is awesome & I need Neosporin

Hey so sry for not updating yesterday or the day before. On Saturday I had to make an impromptu trip to LA meaning I couldn't have my best friend come with me to Vegas an on Sunday passed out and had to go to the err soooooo then drive up to Vegas… ha ha sooo….. ch5 again sry!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I could hear Alina shouting at Ciel, so it wasn't hard to figure out where they were. The hard part was trying to avoid the other servants. It wasn't that I didn't like them. I just didn't want to deal with introductions. It's was something that I hoped would wait until I had finish talking with Ciel.

Eventually I made it to Ciel's office door. Outside Sebastian stood rubbing his temples. Alina's voice raised and Ciel slammed his hands on his desk. I went and stood by Sebastian.

"They've been at it for quite some time haven't they," I asked him.

He didn't respond, but merely side stepped. The next thing I knew I had a naked, white haired man on me.

I screamed and tried desperately to push him off. Only to have him bite my freak 'in arm. I fell back against the door and pushed on the handle. I fell back with the still biting man on top of me!

"ALINA GET HIM OFFFFF OFFF OFFFFF! HELP! HELP! 911! 9 1 FREAKING 1!"

I heard footsteps and the next thing I knew PluPlu was across the room with Alina jumping on top of him.

"Perverted! Sick! Twisted! Annoying dog," she yelled with each jump.

She jumped off him and ran to me.

"He bit me," I wined.

"Neosporin! Get the Neosporin!"

I laughed at her joke, and she reached down. She pulled me up before turning an icy glare on Sebastian would now stood in the open door way. She took a big breath of air.

"Don't you da-" Sebastian began.

"Oh Bassy your soo smexilish! Let have babies!"

Ciels roaring laughter over powered Alina torturing Sebastian with her Grell voice.

"Some dumb ass gentlemen you are! You let Lucy get tackled and bitten by a naked man!" She yelled at him, her voice showing clear and true anger.

" Alina! Sebastian go outside. I need to speak with Lucy….. Alone," Ciel commanded.

Alina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She began mumbling about how he couldn't tell her to do shit and that she was leaving because she wanted to.

Once they had left Ciel laced his finger together and set both his elbows on he desk.

"I do believe you have some explaining to do," he stated as he gazed over his hands.


	6. The Meeting Pt1

" Where are you from?"

I sweat dropped.

"If you'd believe me I'd tell you," I sighed.

"Try me," he stated.

He really didn't realize how out of his league he was.

" Well for starters where I'm from it's the year twenty twelve. One minute we were cleaning out the basement of a church; and the next, creepy hooded people were ranting and raving. Then they tried to brand us," I stated as calmly as possible. I need to keep the part that he was an anime character and that I knew his future to myself and Alina for as long as possible.

He seemed pretty freaked out.

"Give me proof," he commanded

"Would you like me to pull it out of my ass," I questioned sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed to a glare and I heard his teeth grit together.

I sighed, stood and turned around. I gently lifted my hair to reveal the back of my neck.

"I thought you said they _tried _to brand you." He said it as a statement not a question.

I felt his gaze intensify as he carefully examined the permanent mark of two wings on the back of my neck. It had faded greatly since the incident of its placing had occurred.

The corner of my lip tugged up.

"Please excuse my misuse of words. "

"How long have you two been here?

"Give or take two weeks."

I sat back down and released my sandy blonde hair, letting fall back to its place in the middle of my shoulder blades.

" How did you escape?"

"They were far to confident, and we went into survival mode. Alina grabbed a gun that they had left out and I grabbed two daggers.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_I could barely hear the uneven notes that made up the bang-bang. They had surrounded me in a circle. They didn't have weapons but tried time and time again to tackle me. _

_They were so stupid. Angela had left after she had seen that her portal had worked. Then she told them that we were unclean and that by killing us they themselves would become pure. Yeah right, she would probably just kill them._

_A man came at me, and with my right hand I slashed his lower abdomen open and when he crouched forward I used my left to stab him in the back hopefully getting a lung. _

_The woman, who had been standing by the man, jumped forward. In a flash of fear ,I lashed out in her direction. She fell to her knees, blood flowing from her neck. I wished with all my heart that they'd stop, that this was just a dream. They kept coming._

_End Flashback_


	7. The Meeting Pt2

First off I'd like to thank AllieBearRu, Paxloria, animefreak653, OneHellOvaWriter, Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette, AnimeOutcast001, Angelus, NilaStar13, Ms. Lucky1322, aki-blood-dark-princess, AWill99 for your wonderful support!

I apologize for not updating yesterday. I was traveling back home from las vegas and didn't get home till very late how ever I will be sure to give you guys two updates today to compensate for my absents. Also tomorrow im hanging with a friend who will make me write a long chappy. Its not that I don't want to I just get distracted.

* * *

><p>It was at least a hour before I finally managed to convince Ciel that I was from the future.<p>

"What can you tell me of myself?" This was one of the many questions I had been hoping to avoid. My unlucky stars are shining bright as ever. At least it was an easy question to deflect.

"I respectfully refuse to answer that."  
>His eyebrows rose.<p>

"Excuse me," he asked in a surprised tone.

"Alina and mine's being here already presents a disturbance in the timeline of this dimension and I do not have any intention to further disturb it."

He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"I order you to tell me now," he shouted.

I narrowed my eyes

" No and nothing will make me change my mind. I will point you in the right direction from time to time."

I was getting bored.

HE huffed angrily.

"FINE!" He dropped back down into his seat.

"Before, when you first came you mentioned that we where not illusion created by Angela. Explain!"

I rested my head in my hand.

"Clever boy…After we escaped we ran into her a few times. She enjoyed…testing us. She is the epicenter of your pain,"

"What?"

"You heard me. Loud and clear.

He paused for a moment.

" …..Wait you don't mean Angela the maid from-"

"Barrymore castle. Yes that would be the one."

"We have to get back there!"

"Don't waste your time. Do you really think someone as smart as her would stay?"

"I thought her slow witted myself"

"That was her act, but lets, for the hell of it, say that she was still there. Then what?"

He frowned

"I do not entertain hypotheticals."

I stood.

"Then you should not entertain this talk. I trust I will see you later Mr. Phantomhive."

"I want to throw you out."

_Translation: I want to have Sebastian kill you._

" As you adviser I would advise that it would not be in you best interest," I mused with a smile.

"Is that a threat?"

I faked hurt

"Never my lord," I played a hand over my heart " You give so little sugar with your pronouncements. I am hurt you thing so little of me."

He smirked

"You have given me little room to think other wise."

"Well then I suppose I must prove you wrong."

* * *

><p>Anyone get the True Grit that seasoned some of the lines<p> 


	8. Thinking Like A Dude

Chappy #2 for 2day

To all my fans: I realize that some cough, cough why lie all of you feel my chapters are too short. So while I will try to write longer chapters. I have a question to ask you: Would you prefer longer bi-weekly chapters that would be 2k+ words (at the very least) or continue with daily updates with chapters that might not be super long but I will try to make longer?

* * *

><p>I exited Ciels office feeling very….. Well despite how I should feel all I could feel was hungry… I sighed at my humannis. If that is even a word. Like I would even be the person to ask if it was… Yeah, ask the blonde a spelling question.<p>

"I'm never gonna find the kitchen," I inwardly grumbled, "At least when I was trying to find Ciel, I had Alina's yelling to guide me."

And then, as if on queue, there was a loud _BOOM_ that emanated from the right side of the now shaking mansion. Maybe my unlucky stars weren't shining.

With rejuvenated hope, I ran to where the boom had come from.

Yes, Lucy prove them your smart by running towards a bomb. SHUT UP BRAIN!

"Ah bloody hell!"

I knew that voice. I knew that very very British voice. Bard. Up close he was a lot cutter than the anime lead on. He was definitely more ripped.

Why am I thinking like a man: all about the bod hotness factor?

"Maybe because there are hot guys** all** around, "my brain suggested

I thought I told you to shut up!

"Oi who'a you?"

I came out of my daze only to realize that said hot guy was standing right in front of me.

"Yo."

Good response Lucy! Good job girl.

"Who'a you, "he asked again.

"Lucy…Lucy that is my name."

Smooth Luc.

"You sure about that missy?"

His face had not changed from his deadpan angry look.

"Yes, I'm sure ass hole! Do you really think I'd be so stupid as to not even know my own name?"

He grinned and scatted the back of his head.

"Maybe."

I snatched the cigarette from hid mouth where it hung and threw it to the ground before stomping on it.

His eyes flashed open.

"What the hell-"

"Wanna make out?"

STOP THINKING LIKE A GUY!  
>"What-"<p>

I pulled him to me and crashed my lips to his while wrapping my arms around his neck. It was a while before he responded, but he did… eventually.

He rested one hand on my neck and another combed through my hair.

I bit on his lower lip and he groaned and all the while my brain what killing me mentally over and over again and bagging me to stop.

"Ehem." We froze and jumped apart.

"Bard clean up the kitchen. Lucy…... don't 'make out', whatever that is or involves. No lip or any other form of contact," Sebastian said with his icy glare and venomous tone at full force.

Lucy you gotta stop thinking like a dude! Good advise brain!

"I can't trust you. Come with me, its clear that I can't simply leave you to your own devises."

Truly terrified of the glaring demon before me, I fallowed without any fight.

The hallway we were walking through was very very dark and ominous and the candles flickered away from Sebastian who's shadow shaped into terrifying shapes against the wall…. Stop it Lucy…. No thinking like a-

"Hey, wanna make out?"

He gave me a side ways glare.

"I was just kidding!"

Sooooo not kidding! I mean wasn't making out with Sebastian every fan girls dream? Either way I decided to keep my mouth shut the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had me pick up PluPlu's shit. Every single firkin shit. Off the whole grounds. I felt like I was covered in it. The beautiful green dress was completely ruined. I ran back to my room as soon as Sebastian deemed that I done a sufficient job. I jumped into the bathtub even before the water turned warm. I washed and scrubbed until I was so prunny I felt like a ninety-year-old woman. I dried off slowly. I felt guilty. Guilty for leading Bard on….For causing Sebastian trouble even though I wasn't quite sure though what trouble I had caused <em>him<em>.

Well I suppose that I had screwed things up pretty bad in the long run. I needed to apologize. I braded my hair, tied the end with a blue bow, and grabbed a plain white underdress that had puffed up sleeves. Over that I pulled on a sky blue dress that had short shoulder sleeves. Both fell to the floor. Lastly I pulled on white waist apron and a pair of black flats.

I made my way to the kitchen as quietly as possible. Sebastian probably heard me but was too busy to stop me. Upon entering I found it empty, I let out the breath I'd been holding. Once I crossed the thresh hold into the kitchen I fell in my comfort zone. I chopped this and boiled that. Before long I had soup brewing and the chicken baking along with the dinner rolls.

"Oh," I jumped and dropped my rag in the process.

"Sorry, "Bard said as he rubbed the back of this head awkwardly "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No," I sighed, "I'm sorry. I lead you on and used you to fulfill my, ehem, sudden urge to make out."

"Well it's not as if I didn't enjoy it," he laughed, "Don't sweat it kid. Hey you need help cooking?"

"Take one step near my food and I **will **kill you."


	9. Pocky

Bard and I spoke for a while about this and that. He found the fact that I was an adviser very humorous.

"Shut up!"

Bard held up his hands in fake surrender.

"Look allz I'm say'in is that-"

I smacked him on the forehead with the wooden spoon I was using to stir the melting chocolate before me.

"Ouch! What teh hell?"

"Oh sorry," I smirked, " I thought I saw a bug."

"Yeah fucking right," he grumbled.

I gently grabbed the thin cylinder shaped cookies I'd made moments before and began to dip them in the chocolate, leaving only a small amount to be left uncovered by the brown goo.

"Open," I told Bard.

He gave me a skeptical look but slowly opened his mouth. I gently placed in my home made pocky.

"What is that,"he asked as he grabbed another pocky.

"Pocky! And what did I say about touching my food?"

"Like I give a shit!"

I smacked him on the head with the spoon again.

"Ow! Ehhhh bloody hell! You're crazy woman!"  
>"I prefer mentally unstable."<p>

"Like I said crazy."

I scowled and began to arrange the food on plates and bowls. Roasted chicken in a white wine reduction, mashed potatoes, albondigas soup, and the pocky of course. All homemade and all made me horribly homesick. Bard seemed to notice sudden downcast emotions.

"Oi! What's wrong?"

"I miss my home."

He frowned from his place siting on the counter.

"It'll get better kid,"he said ruffing my hair totally messing up my braid.

"Here let me get you a cart," he aid as he jumped off the counter.

While he was gone I tried feebly to fix my braid without taking it out, but failed miserably. Sighing I just undid the bow and unbraided my hair. Bard returned and I quickly threw my hair in a high ponytail. I pulled on the new bow gently before I set the food gently on the food cart Bard had gotten for me.

Suddenly, Bard grabbed another Pocky off the cart.

"Hey! Give that back," I shouted.

He popped it into his mouth and laughed.

"Fuck off Bard," I shouted as I kicked him out the back door.

I heard him yelling from outside but ignored him.

"I thought I had separated you two," Sebastian said behind me "What's this?"

"I made dinner to apologize," I stated simply.

He raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short ch I'm sick there will be one tomorrow.<p> 


	10. Pretty Pretty Princess

Big thanks to haleybug98, AnimeFreakazoidXD,Wolf-Lady20, BleedingLocket, animefreak653, demongirl41096, xMiss Shizaya Michealisx, KijoKuroi, blackmoon192, an OneHellOvaWriter!

Sick as shit and dreading how much school work im gonna have to make the day I missed. Hope you guys like it! Season 2 will be included and there is mention of some season 2 elements in this ch.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet," Alina wined.<p>

"If you'd stop moving I'd be done a lot sooner," I said light heartedly. "There, I'm all done."

I released the measuring tape and scribbled down her measurements on a piece of paper. I ripped off the paper from the pad and handed it to Alina.

"Your measurements my lady," I mused.

She snatched the paper from my hands.

"Ok thanks Luc," she said absent mindedly as she examined my notes.

Ciel had refused to buy her more cloths, in other words pants, and since she hated all the super frilly dresses she was going to make her own. I drew up a few designs for her over breakfast with Mey-Rin, Finni and Bard.

"You sure you don't want me to make you anything," She asked.

I held up a hand

"Sorry I like being a pretty pretty princess," I giggled.

"Stop it you sound like Alois," She exclaimed happily, while roughly throwing one of the many plush pillows off my bed and strait into my face.

I put an extremely fake smile on my face.

"Bitch, you wanna go," I exclaimed, throwing the pillow back at her.

"It's been a while since we had a good old bitch fight," she grumbled with and evil smile.

"Why not make a show of it," I suggested with an equally evil smile.

She frowned suddenly and nodded to the window. I turned from my place sitting on the love seat to look out the window.

"It snowing," she mumbled.

"Which means-," I began but cut myself off

Sebastian is listening be careful with your words Lucy. Good job brain.

"That means we can have snow ball fights we never got those in Cali."

She scoffed but I could tell by the sound that she understood the reason I had cut myself off.

"As if Sebastian would give me some "time off". No he'll probably just assign me more freak "studying" to do. Fucking basted. Making me fucking do all this fucking work. Goddam I hate him. It not even far I mean you don't have to be home schooled by Sebastian."

"Maybe because in this time I am an adult. Oh wait that's in both worlds," I quipped.

I rested my elbow on the windowsill.

"Ah like you'd ever be an adult," She managed between fits of laughter.

I frowned.

"We….We could end it you know put things on fast forward and you know maybe at the end we'd just," I shrugged, "get back."


	11. We Could But We Cant

It was a moment or two before she replied.

"You know we cant do that. Hell it might not even work. You said it yourself. There's no guaranty that it would work. It's simply a theory. One that has so far proven that while true causes a disturbance. You used your theory for what, how long? You aged four years!"

"But what if it worked and we were home again, "I pleaded.

I don't know what brought on the sudden desperation. Maybe it was the cold snow that was trickling down from the clouded sky, signaling that soon the break between episodes would be over.

"Come to your senses Lucy," she shouted.

I knew she was right, but I wished she wasn't.

"Your lucky that you already have some power. One that doesn't affect you."

I rested my head on the cold window.

"That's only because I had it before we came here. I had it when we were…err well you know our time."

"Yes," she sighed, "but its grown stronger, more précis since we first arrived here. Be grateful and stop moping!"

"You right, but I wish you weren't. "

I turned back around to face her. She shrugged. She walked over to me and with one swift motion smacked me on the back of head.

"Oh that is it," I shouted "Bitch fight is moved to now! You me front entry way thingy!"

She crossed her arms and smirked.  
>"Suit yourself bitch," She mumbled heading out of my room and down the hallway.<p>

Oh how she would pay! I fallowed at a slower pace, calculating my strategy.

"Where do think you are going?"

I turned to Sebastian.

" Listen before we were kidnapped my cat died. Then when we get here I get branded. Then aged four years. Now I'm stuck in a house with a snobby demon. Who's aura, might I add, makes me feel freezing. Now," I began to point my figure at him while stomping over to him. " I am going to have a good old fashion bitch fight with my friend and I honestly don't care about what you have to say or do about it you self righteous demented sadistic _**dog!**_"

"I am not a dog. I hate dogs. I do not hate myself therefore I am not a dog."

His reply while calm was somewhat strained.

"Funny," I crossed my arms over my chest "Considering that you're the queens guard dogs bitch and being a bitch _therefore_ makes you a dog again!"

His eyes flashed red but he did not reply. I knew that I hadn't outwitted him. He was just holding back. In fact, if Ciel hadn't ordered him not to I'd say I be dead right now. I didn't care though. It was a terrifyingly blissful thing to be pissing off a demon without having to fear for you life or sanity. Teetering on the edge, created by Ciels order was pure and simple ecstasy. It was just the thing I needed to distract me.

"While I would love to see Alina beat you to a pulp, Ciel requires you in a meeting."

I sighed.

"If I didn't like the kid I'd skip it," I grumbled more to myself than Sebastian than myself. I looked out the window at the dreaded snow.

"But I suppose since you two will be going soon I best see what he wants."

Sebastian frowned once more.

"Fallow me," he said darkly.

I began to fallow but stop half way there.

"Hey! What makes you think Alina would beat me," I shouted.

He looked at me over his shoulder. His annoying closed eyed smile in place.

"Call it a lucky guess."

"Dog," I muttered under me breath.

"You're the one having a bitch fight."

I smiled in spite on my self.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated. My cat really did die today hence why even though I still have energy I'm rather sad and am simply going to leave the chapter as it is today.<p> 


	12. The Road to His Butler On Ice

"White or Black?"

"I do believe it is customary for the girl to be white," I said from across the table from Ciel.

We began to play in silence. Just because I knew how to play doesn't mean that I was good. I wasn't bad, but this kid was freaking amazing and his turns take less than half the time mine did.

"What is it you wish to discus," I asked, once I felt that I had set up an adequate defense.

" What can you tell me of the frost fair," he questioned not taking his eyes off the board as he moved his next piece.

I smirked.

"Oh it will be quite interesting my lord. I recommend you attend."

He looked up from the board.

"Very well then…. Check mate," he stated calmly.

I blanched.

"Psh it's just a game," I grumbled.

He smirked at me.

"What was it you said that time you thought you'd beaten me," he paused momentarily "Oh yes that's right, 'Suck Ciel! Suuuuuucccckkkk itttttt!' "

I stuck my tongue at him.

"Whatever."

" Go do whatever crazy thing you and Alina are going to do and then pack you things. Tomorrow we are headed to the fair."

"Don't you want Alina to pack," I asked ever though I knew the answer.

"She can _make_ her own cloths."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll every be."

* * *

><p>"One."<p>

"Two."

"Three," we both shouted at the same time.

"Bitch you wanna go," Alina shouted while pushing me.

"Bitch please I know you got my jellybeans," I shouted back while ramming myself into her side.

"Bitch please I'm fresher than Febreze," she shrieked.

We began to fight.

Shed taze me. I'd knock her off her feet.

I'd tackle her. She'd pull my hair.

"Oi what the hells going on here?"

We both gave Bard an identical Cheshire grin. He looked very scared.

"Baldroy," we said in unison, "did you come to play with us?"

"No!No! Please God noooooo! Someone! Anyone save me!"

* * *

><p>Alina sat in the carriage with Ciel and I sat upfront with Sebastian.<p>

We could here them bickering although over the weeks that we'd arrived at the mansion their bickering had become less hostile. That didn't mean it was any less venous.

Sebastian sighed.

"Do you want me to take the reigns for awhile?"

He turned to me and gave me an incredulous look.

"You can't possibly think I'm tired," he said blatantly.

"No but I'm simply saying that if you wanted to go do," I shrugged "Demon things, I could take over for awhile."

"I am perfectly capable, besides you don't know the way."

I deflated slightly.

"I'm trying here," I mumbled.

"Thank you for your consideration," he mused with a smile.

My lids drooped.

"You're just like Venus," I stated, annoyed with the fact that he was just humoring me. Then again what could I expect from a demon.

"How so," he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"At first glance you appear very beautiful, but you take a closer look and you're filled with poisonous gas, volcanoes, and acid rain."

"Hm interesting," he voiced absently.

"What did you think I was going to talk about the roman goddess? If so the only thing you two have in common is your lack of-"

We hit a bump in the road and I bit my tongue.

"Ouch!"

I tasted blood in my mouth.

I turned to yell at Sebastian, it was after all the only bump we'd hit since we began an hour or so ago.

"That was a-" I stopped. Sebastian was glaring daggers at the road ahead his irises glowing ominously in the glare sunset.

"What? What is it," I asked urgently, despite the painful protests of my tongue.

"Close your mouth and keep it closed," he commanded harshly.

I did and after a while his eyes faded back. I let out a shaky breath and almost instantly after his eyes flashed back.

"What did I tell you to do," he snapped.

There wasn't any threat I realized. Sebastian's demonic side simply craved the taste of my blood.

I chuckled lightly. Luckily my tongue was still bleeding.

"Hey Sebastian," I huffed out seductively, "do you wanna taste my blood?"

He turned his head and glare at me.

"Now look who's being Venus," he stated.

I stuck the tip of my index finger into my mouth and wiped off a large amount of blood off my tongue. Thank God I'm a heavy bleeder. Other wise I wouldn't be able to mess with Sebastian's head.

I wagged my finger in front of his face. Then suddenly with out warning he took the blood covered tip of my figure in his mouth. I screamed and yanked my figure back.

"What the hell you pervert," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He smiled contently at the road.

"You offered," he mused happily with a shrug.

My face was beat red.

"Yeah but it wasn't serious! Aside front the fact that I was just messing with your head I had ample evidence that you would not do that!"

He shrugged again and continued to smile.

"You screw with my head and I'll screw with yours."

"Go to hell," I quipped.

"I am already there my dear."

I cursed under my breath but didn't move farther away front him. It was getting cold out and even though his aura was cold the weather was colder. So with him being my only heat source, I sat my ground despite the fact that I felt extremely embarrassed that my plan had failed. I shivered and not moments later there was a swoosh in the air. Warmth filled my body quickly. I looked down at Sebastian's coat then up at him questioningly.

"Don't want you to get a cold now do we," he stated plainly without looking away from the road.

I smiled somewhat touched by his action and words. Leaning my head contently against his shoulder, I sighed. Though it was not the same annoyed or sad sigh that had plagued me all day, this was a content sigh.

"If you're this annoying when you're healthy I can't even imagine how annoying you'll be when you get sick."

I smacked his shoulder lightly.


	13. His Butler On Ice Pt1

"I see. The frost fair is an appropriate name," said Sebastian as he trailed behind Ciel who look like a fluffy puppy in his cape thingy.

"I'm cold s-s-s-soo cold. Mama! Mama! I see the light Mama," Alina was being…. Lets just say a little more than overly dramatic.

"Grow a pair," I mumbled quietly. " Your giving Russia a bad name."

She stopped shivering immediately.

"I will make you proud Russia," she uttered in her native Russian accent.

She'd grown up there for the first few years of her life before she and her family moved to America. She was a little more than proud to be Russian. We pasted and ice sculpture of the queen. Alina and I gave each other identical looks of "Omg they just passed the ring and didn't even notice." We giggled. Ciel turned to face us.

"Something funny," he quipped, with a raise of his brow.

I smiled broadly and placed my hand over my heart.

"Alina an I will meet up with you two later. We'd like to go exploring."

He placed his hand on his hips. "And just how do you expect to fine your way back?"

Alina smirked. "I'm sure we'll manage, dearie," she hummed.

I crossed my arms. "And if we have any trouble, which we wont, I'll just follow Sebastian's perverted, sadistic, evilly, _dog _like aura. But then again saying its dog like is insulting to dogs."

"Oh snap crackle and pop," Alina gabbed in a high-pitched voice, "Sebastian do you need me to get a doctor. Cause you just got burned!"

Ciel chuckled and before another word could be said I grabbed Alina's arm. We walked away swiftly.

"Now just what was that all about," she asked.

'"I could ask you the same thing, _dearie_." Where was it? I knew it had to be around here some where in the mass of burlap tents and stalls. Alina blushed and pursed her lips.

" I don't know what you're talking about," she said indignantly.

I scoffed. "Sure you don't, doll. Ah, here we are."

I smiled proudly. Alina looked blankly at the brightly colored tent for a moment before recognition came over her features.

"Why are we at Lau's tent?"

"We are here to mess with Ceil's head."

"Won't he just think that its a cawinky dink?"

"Know for us that's highly unlikely."

"Very well then," she moved and lifted up the entrance flap, "after you."

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Two pretty kitty seem to have lost their way."

Lau's voice was that of a stoner and of a pervert. I gave him a spotty glance.

"Oh we very much intended to come to you tent sir," I said sweetly.

"Oh," he sounded intrigued "What is it you need kittens?" He smiled lecherously.

"Black tea with honey would be nice," Alina said while placing her hands behind her head.

"Ah but do you have money for that?"

His lecherous tone was, shall we say, less than appealing.

"We'll have some friends coming over to this tent later . . . soon in fact, very soon" I tried to sound mysterious but Alina was having a hard time trying to hide her laughter behind me.

"Oh, what do I get if they don't come later?"

I thought for a moment, "We'll _entertain_ the people in your tent."

His eyebrows raised and smiled blissfully. He clapped his hands together happily as though he was a child, and with a swift motion of his hand we were seated by one of the many scantily clad women. Alina scoffed behind me know that i had no intention of acting like a slut in anyway.

* * *

><p>After Alina had dumped the entire jar of honey into her cup, it was only a moment before Aberline, Ciel and Sebastian walked through the 'door'. I threw my hand up and waved enthusiastically in their direction.<p>

"Abbie, darling, come sit with us!"

Behind a very shocked Aberline, I saw Ciel and Sebastian sweat drop. Alina spat her "tea"(95% honey 5% tea) onto the table and started shaking thunderously with laughter.

Seeing Alina, Ciel and Sebastian's reaction, Abberline turned to Ciel.

"Friend's of yours," he asked apprehensively.

"I would not call them friends exactly . . . more like employees."

"Come on Ciel, we all know that you an Alina are sleeping together."

Immediately Ciel's cane was hurdling towards my face.

"Are you kidding?" Alina shouted ". . . Look at him! He's so short! Can you **imagine** how small it must be?"

I blinked and Ran-Mao was in front of me holding Ciel's cane steadily. I felt Lau's arms wrap around me, and I froze from the creepiness of it.

"Now, now, now," Lau wined childishly. "You mustn't hurt my kittens! They're going to entertain our guest later."

"What," Sebastian asked in an incredulous voice.

"What? No, we aren't our friends are here now," Alina screamed out.

Lau rested his chin on top of my head.

"I wouldn't call them your friends," he stated lazily.

"It's fine Alina," I managed with a grunt as I tried feebly to escape Lau's surprisingly strong grip.

"Not it's not! I aint no stupid hoe!"

"Funny I seem to remember you saying that you were."

"I did not- ok but that is out of context!"

"I got this Alina ju-GODDAMMIT LAU! LET GO OF ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR PENIS, STUFF IT INTO YOUR BALLS AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR BALLS! THEN KILL YOU THEN BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"My, my such a temper. But that can be fixed. How much for the pair Ciel?" Despite his words he let me go.  
>"OH HELLS TO THE NO! YOU AINT BUYING ME," Alina shouted.<p>

Ciel seemed to be frozen in place from Alina's previous comment about his ehem manhood so Sebastian answered for him.

"They are not for sale," Sebastian answered darkly. Wait what… Why is he talking all darkish like? I am in no way shape or form his property!

"I-"

* * *

><p><em>Lucy keep your mouth shut!<em>

But he's being possessive!

_That's a good thing sweetie and he is a demon._

How is it a good thing?

_All in good time._

No keeping secrets brain!

_Well it's written in the stars!_

Stars constantly die. It's called a super nova. Things always change.

_Well yes but can't you offer me some hope that one day my wonderful brain cells will be passed on._

What the hell are you talking about?

_I mean we might have a chance with Bard but Sebastian offers a chance for stronger offspring._

WOAH THERE MISSY-

_Both are handsome though so I suppose I can't go wrong with either one._

* * *

><p>"Will you shut up brian!"<p>

"Excuse me young lady are you all right," Aberline asked. He was sweetie pie. He had a caring way about him. He actually sounded like he wanted to know. It was refreshing.

"Um how'd w get outside the Undertaker's tent thingy?"

"I told you she checked out," Alina stated triumphantly with a gigantic smile as if she'd just won a bet.

"This day can not get any weirder," I grumbled.

"Um Lucy just an FYI we're- Aberline earmuffs!"

Slowly and hesitantly Aberline fallowed Alina order and placed his hands firmly over his ears.

" As I was saying, we are standing next to a boy who made a contract with a demon, a demon, an assain dressed as a prostitude, a perverted opium dealer, and are about to be face to face with a retired reaper who gets his kicks from death," she stated bluntly.

"Come at me broseph! Aberline," I shouted with renewed energy "Go in the tent!"


	14. His Butler On Ice Pt2

thank you sooo much to moonbunny81, xX May Taniyama Xx, AnimeOutcast001, OneHellOvaWriter, SeeFeelHearMusic, Jessica1209, Queen Cupcake, Paxloria, AnimeAnime24, Captian-Winter, Gorgeous Avalanche, Write-my-escape, DreamerJess, Lilith Graves, pretty-little-liar-girl70, Hershey girl, and ConfusedAuthor! I love u guys so much! sorry i went on hiatus.(_)School was well u guys know how it is finals and all and last night i had no internet access sry! any who here is a choppy 4 u! read review(pretty please with a vital cherry on top) and enjoy!（＾ｖ＾）

"Be ready, Sebastian."

"Ciel, don't be so confident," Alina said smugly as she rested her elbow on Ciel's shoulder. Roaring laughter rose from the Undertaker's tent.

"See," she said as she pushed past him and strutted into the tent. We all followed.

"Oh, oh, oh...I tell you, you are in the wrong profession," the Undertaker cackled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just started talking like I normally do," Abberline stuttered.

"Well you must have said something," Sebastian growled.

"Sebastian cool your balls," Alina grumbled. "Your testosterone is giving me a migraine."

I blanched.

"Alina!" I scolded.

"Well it's true," she defended with a shrug.

"Well...Sebastian go cool your balls. Lau, take one more step towards me and I **will** hurt you."

"My, my. Who are these two lovely women?" Undertaker asked. He came up to me and placed a hand under my chin. I blushed. Despite the voice, he was hot.

"Such pretty eyes," he mused quietly. "I'd love to see them in a jar all petrified."

Moment over.

"Get your hands of her, foo'!" Alina shouted.

"Shut up! It's too early for such noise!"

Alina and I froze. We knew that voice. A coffin slowly opened to reveal a tall brunette. Her long chestnut hair flowed around her and outlined her tan body.

"Petra?" I said, completely stupefied that one of our friend from our world was here. There was no doubt though. It was definitely her. She gave me an angry glare.

"My name is Melody, not Petra," she growled.

Alina and I surrounded her.

"I'm positive that you are Petra," I stated.

"Well I'm not." She turned away from us. "Creeper, have you done any of your paperwork since I fell asleep?"

Undertaker chuckled.

"No," he replied as he moved closer to me. He cupped my head with his calloused hand and my blush returned. He ran his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Such pretty eyes-"

Petra/Melody kicked the Undertaker in the head, sending him flying to the other side of the tent.

"Creepy pervert," she grumbled angrily, a tick mark very visible on her forehead. Melody's eyes suddenly fell on Sebastian.

"Well hey there, handsome. What can I do for you?"

"We-" Ciel began, but was abruptly cut off by Melody.

"I wasn't talking to you, pipsqueak. I was talking to over there," she said with a lecherous smile towards Sebastian.

"What are you doing here, Petra? No more games," Alina said firmly. Petra/Melody scowled at Alina and me.

"I told you, I'm not Petra! I was sent here to keep an eye on Creeper over there. Do his paperwork and make sure he's on task."

Alina elbowed me in the side.

"Lucy."

She pointed to Petra/Melody's eyes. They were not Petra's eyes, but the green-gold eyes of a reaper.

Alina and I fell silent. Ciel asked questions and everyone fell into a conversation about the body and the ring. Alina and I stayed silent. How could it be possible that our friend was here and a reaper? She looked the same except or her eyes. It worried me greatly because Angela couldn't have brought her here (she was a reaper). If it was some kind of parallel universe thing then how come she was here in Victorian England and not in modern day Cali? It just didn't make sense I simply couldn't figure it out. Was it apart of the anime that simply wasn't seen by audiences? But then why would she be exactly like Petra. And she definitely would have been in the frame. I huffed loudly and laid down in one of the plush coffins.

I felt Sebastian's gaze on me. I turned to him and mouthed, "what?" He shook his head. I could feel myself drifting and the next thing I knew someone elbowed me in the stomach and I flew out of the coffin.

"What the hell?" I shouted as I stumbled forward.

"I was just waking you up," I heard Alina say.

_You got up too fast._

Shut...up..Brain...dizzy. I am very dizzy. Happy fuzzy green and blue dots clouded my vision.

* * *

><p>Shouting...a fat man is shouting. White beard...He has a white beard. "Santa," I squealed happily.<p>

"Wha-"

"Give me your beard, Santa! Give it to me and I will be awesome!"

"Please forgive my friend; she is ill," Alina stated with a smile towards Santa.

"Wait, you're not Santa. YOU LIED TO ME, FAT MAN! Why, fat ma-"

Alina clamped a hand over my mouth. "As I said: ill."

Why is Alina giving me a piggyback ride? Ohhoho ah. I blacked out. Woops I jump down off Alina's back.

"Okay I'm lucid once more," I exclaimed clapping my hands together.

"What the hell was that Lucy," Alina questioned worriedly.

"Oh I got up to fast that's all."

"Sebastian I order you to win," I heard Ciel say

"Yes my lord."

"We would also like to compete," I stated excitedly.

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Very well then."

* * *

><p>"Isn't he beautiful," Alina mused.<p>

"So beautiful," I replied.

"I can't wait for the judging to start," I exclaimed.

"So amazingly beautiful," mumbled Alina

"I shall name him Jeffry and he shall be Jeffry and he will be our Jeffry," I hummed

We heard the high-pitched digging of a bell.

"Let the judging begin," Alina said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>We waited patently for the judges to get to us. Ironically they got to us just before Sebastian.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls," I called out. "Prepare to witness the site of the century! The marvel of this millennia."

A crowd began gathered.

"I now present to you Jeffry!"

With that Alina drew back the tarp that was hiding Jeffry from site. A universal "eeeeeeehhhh?" rose up from the audience. Before them stood our masterpiece: A poorly made snowman. He was very misshapen and with the dark pebbles we had used for eyes he looked like an axe murderer. The judges gave us universal zeros.

"NOOOOOOO! WHY WHY YOU SO MEEN TO JEFFRY WHY!"

We both went and hugged either side of Jeffry, which caused him to melt.

"NO JEFFRY! Stay with me buddy," screamed Alina to the icy mush

"Live Jeffry live! Please get a doctor," I shouted.

Needless to say we were ignored. The judges were just about to move onto Sebastian when Alina nudged me.

"We should probably get our skates on," she said.

I nodded. We walked over to where Sebastian had left the carriage. As I pulled them out from under the seat Alina spoke.

"I have a crush on Ciel."

I smirked.

"I know sweetie."

"You can't tell him."

"I know. I wont even hint it. You'll be completely on your own on this one."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We'd finished lacing up our skates. We got back just as people started screaming.

"Buddy the Elf snow ball borage," I asked.

"Oh you know it," Alina stated with a giddy smile.

" I'll get the dynamite guy and you heard up the minions," I said before skating off.

"Oi tá tú a git saill nach féidir leo a chaitheamh do cac," I shouted at him in Gallic(Irish).

"I'll show you, you bitch!"

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?"

He commenced to cussing me out and throwing sticks of dynamite at me. As I swerved out of the way of another stick of the explosive stuff sweat began to blister my skin. In the anime Sebastian made this look way easier.

"What do you think you're doing," Sebastian whispered in my ear suddenly before he picked me up and twirled me around. He held me close so that my back was touching his chest.

"Let me go," I demanded. "You must go get Ciel before he falls in!"

Something flashed in his eyes.

"Go," I said softly. " I'll be fine."

He was gone in a flash and I promptly fell on my ass.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit," I muttered to my self as I scrambled back up.

"I got ya," I heard the man shout.

I looked down. Oh joy there's dynamite at my feet. In a frenzy I kicked it away from me, but not before the ice underneath me began to crack. The man and I fell into the water. I'd never felt water so cold. I tried to swim back up to the surface but I proved to difficult with the skates weighting me down.

As I continued to sink I unlaced the skates and then swan as fast as I possibly could upwards. My lungs stung painfully and I could feel warm tear brimming my ears. I pounded on the ice but it was all ready frozen over.

* * *

><p>Alina began to wring her hands nervously. The ice had cracked and fallen through and yet there where no signs of Lucy. Ciel and Sebastian emerged from the fog.<p>

People oooh'd and ahhhhh'd at the floating ice arc but Alina froze and stood rigidly. Lucy was not there. Without a second thought she dove into the water. Abberline who had been busy telling the two thugs their rights caught sight of her jumping and tried to grab her bit it was to late. He threw off his coat and was about to jump in after her when Ciel's voice rang out.

"Abberline what are you doing," Ciel questioned.

"Alina jumped into the water," Abberline stated not looking up from the water.

"What! Seba-"

Alina rose out of the water holding onto a limp body.

"Help me," She screamed frantically. "She's not breathing!"

Abberline pulled the limp body up onto land.

"She doesn't have a heart beat."

In a flash Sebastian had Ciel off the arch and onto land. Sebastian pushed Abberline away and knelt down by Lucy's lifeless body.

"You," screeched Alina as she pulled herself rom the water.

She pointed a quivering figure at the leader of the thug who had since been pulled out of the water. She flew at him and began to beat him. A bloody scratch across the face. A kick to his lungs. Blow after blow her fists landed on him.

"Abberline," Ciel mumbled. "Pull her off him I don't need her going to jail."

Abberline nodded grimly to his men. They grabbed her and tried to pull her away, but she kicked and screamed bloody murder. Ciel drew off his cap and threw it around her. She stopped struggling and the officers let her drop to her knees. Ciel looked down at Alina and suddenly she flew into him. She buried her face in his chest and rapped her arms around his neck. Ciel frozen. Slowly ever so slowly he lifted his arms up, one resting on her head and the other across her waist.

Sebastian reached down and placed his hand at the top of the back of Lucy's neck. He gently lifted her limp body up until she was inches away from his face.

"Oh how tragic," cried the Viscount. "Noah's love hath been slain by the water."

Sebastian slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Lucy's. At the same time his hand came around her back and in a flash of silver the back of her dress and corset ripped open. With a gush of breath from Sebastian Lucy's eyes flew open and she rolled over onto the snowy ground before expelling the icy water from her lungs.

"It's a meirical," exclaimed the Viscount. " A true Christmas miracle."

"Lucy," shouted Alina. She ran from Ciel's arms and talked Lucy.  
>"You bitch don't do that to me. You leave me here and I'll kill you!"<p>

"P-p-pl-pl-pl-please g-get off-f-f me," Lucy managed threw her shivers.

"Go stand by Abberline," Sebastian said in a deadly tone.

Alina stumbled back and lost her balance. She was about to fall when Abberline suddenly caught her.

"What t-t-t-t-th-the hell ha-ha-happened," Lucy questioned groggily.

"You drowned," Sebastian, stated monotony.

"Oh I see….Wait! What? Who the fuck brought me back?"

Sebastian gave her a look.

"Ahh," she moaned. "I've been frozen half to death. Can I yell at you later?"

The corners of Sebastian's lips twitched upward for the briefest moment.

"Of corse."


	15. Back to the Mansion

"Are you sure your up for this?"

I nodded slowly.

"If we don't do it now we'll never do it and Lau will be . . . well Lau."

I turned from Alina and peeked the curtains. Good posture even for toughs who are drunk. Tan, scared, most with guns . . . military . . . India. They're most likely trying to forget. Thank you Sherlock.

" Find a guitar," I whispered.

"Okay doky boss," Alina said with a salute.

I backed up until my back hit the wall. I sank down to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest. I had drowned. It had never seemed to be a painful way to die. A death full of panic, yes, but not pain. I had not expected it to be both. My hands began to shake.

I wasn't cold anymore. Alina had gotten me a change of clothes and Sebastian had wrapped me in a blanket and set me by the fire. Lau had come over a bit after telling me it was time to pay up. That's why I was here now, behind the curtains of the makeshift stage in Lau's tent.

I was scared. I'd always love the water. Hell, during the summer I would go to the beach almost every day and swim for hours. I couldn't figure out if it was the water or not seeing my family again. I had managed to avoid homesickness until now. But while I'd been sitting by the fire, it had come. Clashing painfully against every nerve of my being.

I missed my mom telling me she'd shank me or calling me trouble. I missed quoting westerns with my father and talking in fake British accents with my sister. I missed the warm sun of California and copious flowers that hung by every roadside this time of the year. When we were home it was the middle of spring and now we were stuck in the dark gray winter of London.

What was worse was that there was no defined way home, if there was even was one. It wormed its way into my stomach and filled my eyes with tears. I heard Alina coming back an I quickly brushed away my tears.

" What song do you have in mind?" she asked as I stood up.

"Play the tune to 'Safe and Sound'."

" You got it."

As we walked out onto the stage a chorus of low whistles and cat calls rose from the crowd.

"I remember tears stream'in down your face when I said i'll never let you go."

* * *

><p>The song had had the desired effect on the men. After they seemed even more depressed and even more desperate to forget. Lau was pleased once I pointed out how they were now buying more alcohol then before. After that we had gotten into the carriage and had began our ride home. The silence between Sebastian and I was awkward, but eventually my thought turned to my family. Soon my eyes began to water. Sebastian shot me an annoyed side-glance. I quickly wiped them away.<p>

"Don't like weakness much do you?"

"I do not find it to be the most appealing of traits that is true," he replied coolly.

I shrugged.

"Everyone has weekness, even you."

He smirked and his eyebrows rose.

"Oh," he mused. "Do tell what it is."

I pursed my lips.

"Your pride."

He snorted.

"Don't be an ass," I grumbled nudging him with my elbow.

"Really coming from you?"

I blanched.

"Meanie!"

"Hypocrite," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I hear that!"

"I know."

"Fjgrkghrkjgherghsd! Your impossible you know that."

"Did you some how think I was some weak minded fool?"

"A girl can dream, "I sighed. "We can be Hubris buddies."

"Does this arrangement come with any benefits?"

I blanched.

"PERVERT!"

"What ever do you mean," he asked innocently tilting his head to the side.

I blushed.

_You're in Victorian England not modern day friends with benefits modern day._

_**THANKS FOR THE HELP BRAIN!**_

_Don't be sarcastic with me missy_

_**When have I ever not been sarcastic with you?**_

…_.._

_**That's what I thought.**_

_Idiot_

"Nothing just forget I said it."

"Oh so we're not having sex then," he asked with a smug smile.

"You perverted demo- which reminds me! How dare you kiss me while I was unconscious! The drug version of you is roofies. From now on I'm calling you date rape," I rambled angrily.

"Most women would give their souls to have me…kiss them," He stated smugly.

"I wasn't even awake an ewwwwwwww!"

He gave me his trademark close-eyed smile.

"Will you two be quiet," Ciel snapped from inside the carriage.

"Yeah you sound like us," Alina added.

* * *

><p>After Sebastian had hopped off the carriage he offered me his hand. Taking it I took the precarious leap from the carriage to the ground below. While in mid-air I was suddenly pulled to the side and the next thing I knew I was bending backwards with Sebastian's lips planted on mine, his hands wrapped around my neck and the bass of my back. I was truly shocked and froze. My unresponsiveness seemed to annoy him because he bit down harshly on my bottom lip. I cursed against his lips at the sweet stinging that now emanated from my lip. I began to return the kiss and tangled my hands up in his hair. He seemed to be absorbed in sucking on my bottom lip.<p>

_You're bleeding._

_**Yeah uhuh Brain whatever you said**_

_Your lip is bleeding._

That's when it clicked. My eyes flew open. My hand rose up and whipped across his face. It made contact with a loud cracking noise as skin met skin. I pushed back and wiped my mouth with my arm.

"Find someone else to be your blood bitch," I hissed scornfully. I turned from him not caring what his reaction was. I flung the carriage door open.

"Hey th-" Alina stopped once she saw me tugging on my ear profusely.

"Later boy we need to have a profound discussion on time and space and goldfish," she jabbed while linking arms with and dragging me inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Jaz-147, Mizuki Shin, GrimmyRayne, Valerie Michaelis, kat716, Mazgrl98, Numnums5959, shelbyxphantomhive<p>

C ya next time :)


	16. Sunset, Midnight, and Sunrise

"Oh my god! What a douche! I'ma go whoop me some demon ass tell you what!"

"Alina," I mumbled while grabbing her arm. "No I just want to forget it."

Her eyelids dropped lazily.

"Lair."

"Whatever," I grumbled looking away.

"Maybe he started out kissing you but it turned into that because he accidently bit you to hard and the taste of your blood drove him mad."

I crossed my arms and scoffed.

"Sebastian doesn't do things by accident."

"I'ma make me some demon jerky."

"If you're going to hurt him. _**Really**_ hurt him sell him as a slave to Grell."

"Sebby the sex slave," Alina mused with a smile. "That'll be the day."

I sighed and pushed myself up off the wall I'd been leaning on.

"You know what," I whispered.

"What."

"I miss the Doctor."

"! OH MEH GOD IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD ON THE DOCTOR!"

"But he's just so amazingly charming," I swooned.

"Oh Doctor I love you let us run off together so that Alina doesn't have to hear about how much I love you," she said in a poor imitation of my voice.

"Hey," I said hit her arm. "I don't sound like that."

She tilted her head to the side and nodded.

"Sure you don't sweetie."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh Doctor," I swooned.

"Who is this doctor?"

Our heads snapped ninety degrees to face Sebastian, who we greeted with death glares.

"None of your business Date Rape," I growled.

"Lucy's fiancé," Alina chirped.

"What," Sebastian and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh come on Lucy don't play coy. It's not like we could hide it for much longer," Alina gabbed absently as she waved her hand around for effect.

"Your engaged," Sebastian asked turning his head to face me head on.

I blushed.

"Oh! What do you care! All you care about is eating rare souls and drinking my blood! What would it matter if I were engaged!"

"'Excuse me," Alina mumble, but neither Sebastian nor I could be bothered to give heed as Sebastian and I were now engaged in a heated argument.

"It matters," he growled.

"Oh that's rich coming from you," I sneered crossing my arms.

"It was not my original intent to take your blood. It was simply to tease you."

"And that makes things better how?," I threw my hands up leaving my arm at a ninety degree angle from my elbow. "You weren't stealing my blood. No! No! No! You were just toying with my emotions!"

"Emotion you put so open to toy with!"

Tears welled in my eyes.

"How dare you! You lazy, sadistic, cru-"

"Really? It was my belief that we were past the name calling!"

"IT WAS MY BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE DIFFERENT THAT WHAT YOU WERE MADE OUT TO BE! But you're not. You're nothing but a beast."

A look of anger flashed across his face. I felt fear brewing in the pit of my stomach but pushed it down and stepped forward closer, pointing my index figure at him.

"You made act so high and mighty _demon_ but you are nothing but a heathenistic barbarian!"

Sebastian's eyes flashed blood red and the hallway became very cold. My hands broke out in a cold sweat and my nerves were pricking in pain at the icy fire that was the sudden spike in the demon's aura.

" And you are nothing but and obnoxious trollop who I will savor killing," he hissed darkly.

Then in a flash he was gone and the hallway regained its normal temperature, which now felt blisteringly hot. I stood frozen in fear for a moment before breaking out into an all out sprint. I was glad that the cloths given to me to change into back at the Frost Fair were pants and plain shirt. It made it easier to run. I didn't know where I was going but that wasn't going to stop me. What did stop me was Bard. I ran smack into him causing us both to tumble to the ground.

"Oi! What the hell," He grumbled rubbing the back of his head, wincing as he did so.

"Get me out of here," I begged rapping my arms around my self. I was trembling uncontrollably.

"Hey what's wrong," Bard said gently.

"Please! Please just get me out of here," I managed.

"Um….It's okay what ever it is I'm sure-"

"Please."

"Okay," he murmured.

He helped me up off the ground and led me out the kitchen door to the stable.

"Got ya," he exclaimed triumphantly as he finished saddling up one of the horses.

"Up we go." He lifted me up onto the horse before jumping on himself. "And off we go."

I flung my arms around his waste as the horse lurched forward. I don't know how long we rode for I just let the cold wind sting my cheeks and wipe away my tears before they could be shed. Eventually we stopped.

"A river? I didn't know there was a river on the estate," I croaked.

"Yep," Bard chirped at he jumped off the horse. "Tanaka told me about it a while back."

"Really," I muttered dumbly as he helped me down.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh yeah," said in a slightly higher pitch tone then before.

I looked up puzzled by his voice and saw a faint blush dusting his cheeks. I suppose we were rather close together. He had just helped me off the horse after all. In fact his hand were still resting on my hips. I turned away from him and moved towards the river. I plopped down on the shore with an ungraceful thump on. It was night now and the bright moon was hanging high in the sky like a fat pearl.

_It's funny back in our world none of the boys really paid attention to us and now we're in a whole slue of trouble._

_**No we're not Brian. What this is with Sebastian has nothing to do with emotions.**_

_You don't know that._

_**Yeah I do**_.

"It's nice here isn't it?"

I turned my head to face Bard. I was happy he'd pulled me out of the debate with my brain. I bent my knees at a forty-five degree angle and rung my arms around then creating a resting place for my head.

"Yeah," I said absently.

"You could….. You know talk about it," he said awkwardly.

The corners of my lips twitched up and I look out at the river, allowing it's rhythmic lapping against the shore to calm me.

"Had a fight with Sebastian-"

"Scary."

"Very and before that I drowned in the Thames."

"Rough day," he admitted.

"Very," I mimicked.

"I loved the water," I stated after a moment. " Bit scared now."

"Well then come on!"

I turned my head back to him only to see him removing his shirt.

"Gahhh Bardroy what in gods name are you doing," I yelled blushing profusely.

Bard however ignored my comment and pulled his shirt off. He stood up and offered me his hand.

"Life's to short to be scared of little things like water," he announced with a smile that still managed to keep his cigarette in place. I grinned back nervously.

"I suppose your right," I managed.

I stood and began to remove my shirt.

"Wooooooaaahhh there," Bard coughed out spinning around. "What are you doing?"

"Oh grow up. I want to go back in wet clothes about as much as you do and FYI I have an undershirt on. Geez crazy man think 'in I'm some kind of-"

_Trollop_

"I did say that you were anything missy," He chuckled turning back around.

"It looks cold," I observed.

"Yep," he said popping the p.

"Together," he added offering me his hand.

I smiled and took it

"Together."

"1"

"2"

"3"

We took off running and leaped into the air, letting gravity pull us into the water with a splash. A flash of panic went threw me for a brief moment but I felt Bard's hand warm in mine and swam to the surface. I broke threw the barrier between water and air and took a gigantic breath.

"Dear lord up in heaven this water is colder than a rats ass," I cried happily.

I yelped as I was suddenly lifted completely out of the water and flung to the other side. I crash threw the water once more. Flinging myself upward I whipped my hair back.

"I'll get you for that Bard!"

"Come and get me," he taunted with his hands on his hips.

I immediately dove back down into the dark water and swam blindly until I was sure I was near Bard. Then using all my strength I pulled on his legs. I heard him curse under water and laughed. Desperately needing air I swam back up to the surface. I scream as something moved in between my legs. Bard laughed happily and I couldn't help but laugh to from my place sitting on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"We should probably go back now," I pointed out.<p>

"Naaah," Bard drawled. "They'll be fine with out us."

We were lying side by side on the shore. Our cloths dry except from the knees down. It was a game that had started just as the moon was going down. Lets see who can keep their legs in the longest. We'd simply laid there and talked. I smiled.

The sun was rising now. Light pinks and yellows were just beginning to paint the dark blue sky, the point in between a sleepy purple hue. Some where along the lines our hands had ended up entangled in each other. Bard laughed suddenly.

"What," I asked happily.

"I still can't believe Alina told Sebastian you are engaged," he laughed. "Oh what I would've given to see his face."

I wrinkled my nose and turned over to face him.

"Yeah it was pretty great," I murmured with a yawn.

I pulled my legs out of the water and rested my head on Bards arm. Bard yawned and turned on his side so that he was now facing me.

"You pulled your legs out of the water," I noted tiredly.

He snorted.

"You did to."

I think he wrapped his other arm around me but to be honest I was already too far-gone into sleep to notice.

* * *

><p>Big thanks to darkensoul0013, faxfan99, ravenscry21, Sacha Michaelis, Frostfire613<p>

Made a cover for the story you guys should be able to c it!

its 4:52 AM I'm going to sleep now night, morning, GOOD DAY SIR!


	17. The Creature

Love you guys so much! 44 review! : D

Thanks to:

98Heartbreaker!( I wuv u chica and we need to hang! She was sweet enough to make a fan fic account just so she could review.)

Guest

Kurociel100

Yomi Chi

Ravenscry21

Sacha Michaelis

And Demeter13909

To clear up some things from the last chapter

Brain not Brian

And

Waist not Waste

Also the freaking fan fiction CPU got ride of all my beautiful indents

So sorrrrrrryyyy! Please forgive me! On to la story :)

* * *

><p>"So your telling me that one of our horses is missing and Lucy and Bard are both missing as well," Ciel snapped angrily.<p>

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said monotonly.

"Woohoo way to go Lucy! Midnight tryst with Bard. Get'in freaky, "Alina cheered from her place lounging on the couch.

Ciel fell back into his chair and began rubbing his temples. This was not what he was expecting when he woke up this morning.

"That girl is more trouble than she's worth," Ciel muttered.

"Hey," Alina shouted. "She well worth it! She can tell you your future! I mean so can I but only to a point. But hey im'a watch season two when I get back and then-"

"Season two? What are you talking about," snapped Ceil.

" Nothing Sweetie," Alina jeered. " Point is she's an asset and it makes no sense to get rid of a asset."

"Sebastian just go and get them," Ciel ordered with a sigh.

"Yes my lord."

The door to the study opened and the three heads turned to see Lucy walking into the study with a very sour expression.

"Ok let me just answer all the questions before you ask them because your voices annoy me well the world annoys be because in tired but no matter ," she stated while she plopped down in one of the chairs.

"No Alina I did not 'get freaky' with Bard. I asked him to take me away because I was threatened by a certain demon, cough, cough Sebastian and his demonic presence overwhelmed me and my flight instincts overwhelmed my fight instincts. Bard took me to the river. We went swimming. THAT'S ALL. Well technically we talked to but anyways. No I'm not engaged. Alina just wanted to make Sebastian jellyfish," Lucy took a breath and looked around. Ciel looked like he was going to kill everyone in the room. Alina wasn't really paying attention and Sebastian looked bored.

"Also you Sebastian are the trollop and if you **ever** speak to me that way again I'll let Grell molest you. Got it? Further more the Doctor is a fictional character. Then again so are you but-"

"What," Ciel snapped.

Lucy put her index figure over her lips and winked.

"Spoilers," She stated mischievously.

"Whatever," groaned Ciel. "Just get out of my site. All of you."

"Im not moving," chirped Alina from the couch.

"**Fine! Lucy! Sebastian!** **Leave!" **

* * *

><p>"Your not engaged then?"<p>

Lucy snorted. "No."

She wrapped her arms around Sebastian's arm as they continued to walk down one of the many halls that had up the mansion.

"You're a demon and I was wrong to expect anything moral of you," she hummed chirily.

"Someone's hyper today," Sebastian noted ignoring her previous comment.

'Hmmmm? Oh yes got very little sleep I did. As a result I'm a bit mad. I was angry and now I'm mad as a hatter. Haha"

Sebastian chuckled. "A bit."

"Meanie."

There was a long pause.

"My words may have been a bit brash," Sebastian commented.

Lucy laughed. " I don't believe it! The fearsome demon apologizing!...Wait.. What! Holy shit take it back! Whats wrong with you. Is Angela controlling you? "

"I am not apologizing I'm simply making an observation."

"Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm. Yes well this is where I bid you ado Mr. Demon for I must get my beauty rest…. Okay rest."

"Rest is boring," commented Sebastian.

"Hmmm sometime yes I spose it is," chirped Lucy as she twirled around in circles while _still_ fallowing Sebastian down the hallway.

"Aren't you going to rest or something," growled Sebastian.

"Rest is boring," jeered Lucy.

"Well then how about you do something a bit more fun," Sebastian asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind Date Rape," Lucy sang with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I will murder you, I will boil your eyeballs and rip out your teeth," growled Lucy.<p>

"Ahh those words are so kind to my ears. It been so long since I've had someone threaten to kill and torture me so colorfully and in less than two minutes. Sweetheart I am a demon you'll have to do better than that," cooed Sebastian malevolently.

His idea of fun was having Lucy clean out one of the chimneys.

"I fucking stayed out a night! People in my world do it all the time!"

"Ahh but you are not in your world you abandoned your post for a who night. Not very professional my dear."" he chided.

"Oh how I will make you suffer," Lucy hissed from the soot-covered chimney.

Sebastian scoffed.

"I'll combine PluPlu and Grell and I shall call it **the creature** and I will sent **the creature** upon you and let you be in mental and physical agony for all of eternity," she whispered madly.

"Now there's an unpleasant thought for any one… But me of course. It would be a gift in fact. Then I'd get to kill them both in one foul swoop," he stated smugly.

Suddenly the poker moved from its place by the fireplace and flew towards Sebastian head.

"You aim is adequate for a human."

"Adequate! I just fucking sent that motherfucker towards your head and it would have killed you to if it weren't for those meddling kids!...ahahiaha I mean reflexes….. Damn it all to Dante's fiery inferno," Lucy ranted.

"More than the average human I suppose."

"Softball represent," Lucy shouted in a deep voice while hitting her chest with her fist before raise said fist in the air.

"Are you done yet," Sebastian teased.

" **Shut up**," Lucy managed through gritted teeth.

"Anything you say _darling_."

"Don't you 'darling' you stupid masa-"

Sebastian sighed.

"And we're back to the name calling."

Lucy jumped and hit her head on the mantle piece. She began to cuss….**Alot**

"Oooo there's one I haven't heard in a while," hummed Sebastian.

Lucy turned on him with a manic expression.

"**FUCK THIS! FUCK YOU! FUCK THE CHIMANY! IM OUT MOTHERFUCKER!"**

With that she thrust her thumb and index finger under her toughen. A blaring whistle ring threw out the entire estate. And not a moment later PluPlu burst threw the door.

"PluPlu Sebastian your dear master doesn't think you love him any more so you must prove that you do truly love him and cling to his back. No matter how many times he throws you off you must stay on his back. You must prove to him that you truly love him!"

"I'm going to murder you," growled Sebastian.

Lucy went and placed a chaste kiss on Sebastian cheek.

"I love a good death threat from a hottie in the morning," she sang. "Get to it PluPlu he's all yours!"

And with that Lucy exited the room and even though her head hurt like hell she felt some how it was worth it.

"Pluto I SAID GET OFF!"

Oh yes she defiantly thought it was worth it.


	18. 20 Questions

I woke with a start, the wings on my neck burning painfully. It was just a dream but still a freaking creepy one that left me shaking in my bed.

"My lady?"

I yelped and nearly fell out of bed.

"Sebastian? Sebastian… What are you-"

"I heard you and wanted to make sure that-"

"That I was ok," I teased playfully.

"That no one was braking in."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey Sebastian," I said after a moment. "Is it possible for an angel to…"

"To," he prompted siting on the edge of my bed.

I shook my head.

"Never mind," I mumbled, playing with a strand of sandy blonde hair.

Sebastian sighed.

"The young master is getting quite annoyed with you lack of information."

I let out a humorless laugh.

"Spoiled brat."

"I'm curious about your world," he stated bluntly.

I gave a very fake overdramatic gasp.

"Really, why my dear Mr. Michaelis. Why did you say sooner? In my world everyone wants to marry a man named Chris Hemsworth, God of all that is hot and sexy. Tis a magical world.-"

"As you would say bullshit."

"Hehe maybe, maybe not," I hummed leaning closer to him.

"Sebastian what's hell like?"

He looked pensive for a moment.

"Depends on your greatest sin. Give me something on your world."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Twenty questions? Okay then um well we've been to the moon. Had humans walk on it and stuff. Now what-"

"Really," he interrupted. "What else."

"Not how it works darling. How can you tell?"

He sighed.

"Humans produce a sort of sinful aura seprit from their own."

"I never noticed it before why is that," I asked, my brows furrowing together.

"Not how it works _darling_, "he stated smugly.

"Fine," I growled. " Ask away sweetie."

"What's with all the pet names?"

I shrugged. " I dun know. How come I don't notice it?"

"It's typically very faint. That aura is what attracts demons. It's our _intended_ purpose in the grand scheme of things. Get rid of the greater filth by devouring their souls. Have human been to anywhere else in space?"

"No not really. Gone in orbit and all that. Got machines on Mars though. Greater filth?

"If a Human produces to much of the aura it consumes them and they become an evil entity. Nether human nor demon that cause extreme chaos. They are annoying to get rid of. Dictatorships?"

"A few. Why don't you let them become that way then? Human's I mean. Sounds like a demon paradise to me, chaos."

"While it is rare for a human to become that way if they do for every one of them that do a demon is killed," he stated nonchalantly. " There is a quota of sorts. Number of demon and no long be larger than the number of humans. World wars?"

"One World wars one and two. Will you teach me how to dance pretty please my sadistic demon," I gabbed. "I've always wanted to learn but never really got the chance and-"

"_My _sadistic demon? My my my aren't you possessive, I don't know when I would find the time."  
>"You could teach me at night pretty please!"<p>

"At night I sleep."

I gave him an incredulous look.

"Now we both know that's bullshit."

"You'd get more use out of me teaching you to fight."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO yeah that too! Teach me to be a bad ass ninja ballroom dancing goddess of sexiness!"

A smug smile tugged at his lips. His very gorgeous lips….. WAIT! WHAT? No Lucy! Bad Lucy! Sebby no kissy!... Aweeee what the hell!...GRRRRRRR! Oh I know. Hehe good evil Lucy!

"Please Sebastian," I whispered batting my eyelashes.

"No."

"Fuck you!"

"Well if you insist…."

I blanched.

"WHAT NO! BAD BASSY!BADDDD! SQUIRT SQUIRT," I shouted while squirting him with an imaginary squirt bottle. You know the kind when you're trying to train a kitten.

"What ever get out of my sight my sadistic demon," I said harshly with a smile on my face.

"Goodnight my dear sentimental, overly emotional, loud, annoying, sadistic human."

And he was gone.

"…. HEY TAKE THAT BACK ASS!" My cheeks burned as I fell back on my pillows.

* * *

><p>"Bardroy darling –"<p>

"No!"

"I didn't even ask yet," I cried.

"I know that look!"

"You owe me," I wined.

"Like hell I do!"

I scoffed.

"Oh really," I stated prissily. " Who took the blame when you blew up the kitchen last time?"

He looked horrified.

"That _**was **_your fault! You stole me dynamite," he griped.

"But who will Sebby dearest believe? Hhmmmm? The innocent advisor or the walking explosion?"

He gave a defeated moan.

"Since when have you been innocent," he grumbled.

"Hey I'll have you know that I've only been to first base," I stated crossing my arms.

"What?"

"Oh never mind. Teach me to dance," I said excitedly.

"Hell no. What makes you thing that I even know how to dance?"

"Military balls and galas of course-"

"Who told you I was in the military?"  
>"I..Um… Adviser's privileges. Now teach me please," I pouted looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.<p>

"…"

"Please," I laced my fingers in front of me in a begging motion.

"….. God I'm going to regret thi-"

I flew at him and flung my arms around his neck, hugging him with all my might.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh thank you Bard! I'll meet you in the ballroom at three! Kay? Kay! Bye Bye!"

I left before he could change his mind. As I walked the halls I smiled happily to myself. I'm going to be sure to order- I mean tell- I mean ask Ciel to hold a ball. Good for PR and all that. Also good for woo-ing hotties! I giggled evilly to myself as I pranced out into the garden.

* * *

><p>BIG GAIGANTOE THANKS TO: Whitlock-Hale, Rayne Mitchaelis, AllieBearRU, Lilith Graves, Sacha Michaelis, moonbunny81, Guest, ravenscry21, pretty-little-lair-girl70, Yomi Chi, and OneHellOvaWriter!<p>

Sry it's taken me so long I've been traveling and reading a really good book!Weeeeeeellllllllllllll. Read it… then re-read it…. Then re-re-read it…Welllllllll you get the point! XD


	19. Of Dancing And Revenge

"So just- WILL YOU STOP LEADING!"

"I can't help it if you don't lead!"

"God why did I agree to this," Bard mumbled as he attempted to teach me to dance.

"Because you wuv me," I tease with a wink.

"Whatever," he grumbled glancing to the side, pink dusting his cheeks.

Bard was attempting to teach me the one of the dances he remembered. It had been awkward at first for him. It was funny. He kept me at arms length and left his hand floating slightly above my waist. I had to hold back laughing.

Then began the great battle of leading. The man is suppose to lead when ballroom dancing. Welllllll in most dances, but thats not the point. Well I suppose it is. See when Bard 'lead" me it sort of felt like he was jerking me. This lead to me stepping on him feet, him cursing, and me (not realizing it) taking over and leading.

Ballroom dancing was far different from the hip-hop/musical theater Alina an I had learned in our dance pe class. Suddenly the ballroom doors burst open and Alina came sprinting in like a mad man.

"Look! Look! Look! Lucy I did it," she cried. Her hair stood up at all ends like she'd been electrocuted. In her hands she held a large brown box that looked very disheveled.

"Shocked yourself crazy?"

She flipped me off.

"No dipshit I made a speaker!"

"No!"

"YES!"

We both squealed excitedly.

"I managed to scramble together a microphone too. I'm working on the guitar."

"Have I mentioned I love you," I gushed.

"No," she stated smugly.

" I love you!"

"Yeah I love me to," she gabbed.

" Well I know a song or two we could do with out the eclectic guitar," I hinted.

"Jam party?"

"Fuck yeah! Jam party," I shouted excitedly.

We high fived.

"And I know a perfect duet for you and Se-ba-stain can sing together," she whispered sneakily, hiding an evil smirk behind her hand.

I smacked the back of her head.

"No," I said firmly.

"We'll see…hehe"

"No. No we wont."

"What the bloody hell is going on," questioned Bard.

"Oh almost forgot you were here," I stated nonchalantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he said sarcastily.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"Don't you know how bad that is for you," Alina grumbled as he lit said 'death stick'.

"Yeah," I cooed and I snatched it from his mouth and placed it between my own lips.

"Leave the heavy stuff to the tough people," I stated smugly taking a quick drag from the awful tasting thing. I kept two fingers from my left arm gently locked on the cigarette and was holding up said arm by resting my left elbow in my right palm.

"Give it back he shouted," he shouted making a grab at it.

I sidestepped and Bard open hand fell past me….. And on to Alina's boobs. Both parties screamed and jumped back. Then Alina swung the speaker wildly. It made contact with Bard's head and he fell to the ground unconscious. She raised it up again.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage to the poor guy? It was just an accident," I drawled taking another drag from the cigarette.

"NO HE MUST PAY!"

"Might I ask what's going on," a very annoyed demon questioned.

Bastard making questions orders. I turned around lazily and puffed out the smoke.

"Bard was teaching me to dance," I matched his annoyed tone. Who did he think he was? Okay stupid question. He's a demon with a pole up his ass and a fucking gigantic head.

"Really."

"OOOO stuck up demon pissed 'bout something," I quipped snarkily bobbing my head side to side.

"Wow the sexual tension is so think I could cut it and serve it on little crackers. The small tasty kind you get at fancy parties. I'd call it Sexual Tension on La Crackers The Kind You Get At Fancy Parties-"

Alina was cut off by both Sebastian an I telling her to shut up. Well I told her to shut up and Sebastian gave her one of his 'super demon I'ma kill you' death stares.

"Don't you have demeaning butler stuff to do," I gripped.

He sighed.

"Well you're in a pleasant mood."

"I'd be happier if weren't such a stuck up ass hole!"

"And I'd be happier if you weren't even here!"

"See," I shouted throwing my hand up in the air. "Sebastian the stuck up douche! This is what I'm talking about!"

" Well at least I'm not and ignorant, hippicrital, lazy, boring, plain, human."

"At least I'm not so bored with my eternal existence that when I come upon a rare soul I don't go and become a freak'in spoil brat's BITCH! THAT'S RIGHT FEMALE DOG! BITCH!" That made almost no sense even to me. Note to self work on word placement when making a witty comeback.

" Go annoy someone else will you," he stated monotonely.

" YOU CAME HERE!"

"Leave and go somewhere else."

"HELLLLLL NO! I was here first," I folded my arms. "I'm not moving."

Suddenly the world was spinning and the next thing I knew I was being thrown into the river that Bard and I had gone swimming in. I jerked towards the surface and sprinted out of the water to Sebastian who was dusting his hands off. Jerk! He would regret what he'd just done. I launched myself onto his leg and locked my arms and legs tightly around said leg.

"_What_ do you think you're doing," he hissed as he glared down at me.

" Paybacks a bitch," I hissed with as much venom as I could muster.

"_Human_!"

"_Demon_!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I clung to Sebastian's leg. When he made lunch. When he walked the small cart down the library where Ciel was showing Alina the few Russian books in the endless sea of books. When Sebastian went to clean the many rooms I still held on. Bastard kept getting dust on my face on purpose! When Sebastian went to collect the dishes in the library I still clung to his leg despite the freezing dress that hung on my body.<p>

Alina was reading one of the Russian books aloud when we returned, she translated it to English of course, and Ciel was doing paper work. Upon closer inspection I found that he was just staring at the papers and shuffling them occasionally. Sly boy. I smirked and managed to catch his eye. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at him. He responded by throwing a dart at my head. What is it with that boy and darts?! It narrowly missed and I stuck my tongue out at him. As Sebastian walked out of the room I winked at the boy causing him to blush.

'That's right Ciel I see what's going on between you two' I think would be the proper translation of the wink and judging by his blush he got the message.

The rest of the day I clung to the snobby demon. Finally after Sebastian had put Ciel to bed- could that boy do anything on his own- he walked to my room.

"Get off," he said firmly.

"NO!"

He flung his leg out and I was sent flying. With and _ooof_ I landed on my bed.

"Good night _human, _"he said turning to leave.

"Hey get back here," I shouted.

I jumped off the bed and made to run at him but by the second step I slipped on the marble floor. I yelped and grabbed my right ankle, which now throbbed painfully.

"You really must be more careful," Sebastian said gently from his place now kneeling in front of me. He scooped me up and set me down on the bed once more. He went over to the wardrobe and grabbed a chiffon nightgown. He set it down next to me.

"Put that on," he commanded. "I'll be back."

I nodded and he left. I some how managed to slide out of my icy dress and under garments. I then put the sleepwear. I took off my left shoe but I fail miserably to take off the right one. I laughed bitterly. Hopefully Sebastian would help me. I laughed again at that thought. Shortly after I finished changing he returned with a bowl of steaming yellow water that smelled like jasmine.

"What is it," I asked as he set it down in front of me.

He began to unlace my boot. "It'll help your ankle," he stated.

He pulled the boot off easily and began to place my foot in the suspicious liquid. I pulled it back up so that it hovered above the water.

"What is it?"

"Why must you be so difficult," he sighed.

I frowned.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and aloud him to place my foot in the hot water. I sighed contently at the warmth. I closed my eyes. My back ached and I wrapped my arms around my cold torso. I felt something nether warm nor cold on my cheek and I opened my eyes. I felt exhausted and my head lulled into Sebastian's now ungloved hand.

"You have a fever," he noted.

I then notice that my foot was out of the water and rapped up. Lifting me up with one arm Sebastian used his other arm to pull back the covers. He tucked me in, if I didn't feel like total crap I would yell at him for it, and then sat beside me on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," I mumble gazing at him threw hazy half lidded eyes.

"Your welcome although I don't know why. I was doing this for me. Your so unbelievably annoying on a normal basis I can't imagine how annoying you'd be if you weren't taken care of when hurt and ill," he stated snobbily.

I chuckled softly and reached out and grabbed his hand.

"My wonderful demon," I hummed.

"Your fever must be making you delirious. You're being so civil," he stated mildly. He reached up with the hand I'd been holding and gently brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of my face. I reached my hand up and captured his hand once more in mine. I brought it to my cheek and held his ungloved hand against it.

"My wonderful demon," I sighed in a soft tone before falling asleep.

"Good night my wonderful human."

* * *

><p>THANKS TO: dxlmao, Asia1990, Guest(who i'm pretty sure is Dj correct me if i'm wrong), Kookie Kitty, pretty-little-liar-girl70, MisaTheOtaku84, an AllieBearRU<p>

AllieBearRU: le wonderful book is Entwined by Heather Dixon

I went to and art gala in CO. vry fun! and today i got back front the mnts and fucked up my heel by running and stepping on a rock! Also went river rafting 2day had a hot guide that let me steer the boat raft thing. XDDDD YAY 4 hot river rafting guides!


	20. His Butler, However You Please

When I finally woke up the first thing I did was gulp down as much water as possible from the glass that was on my bedside table. I then proceeded to almost kill my self by choking on said water.

"Oh my miss are you alright," May-rin stuttered as she scrambled into the room.

I responded by falling out of bed. Headache and sore ass cant get much better can it? I tried to stand but as soon as I landed on my hurt foot I fell back down.

"Oh miss you must be more careful. You still have a nasty fever and your ankle is badly twisted," May-rin stated as she helped me up.

"Bathroom," I stated hurriedly.

"Ahhh oh no I don't know what to do goodness-"

"TAKE ME TO THE BATHROOM NOW OR IT'LL BE YOU I PUCK MY GUTS ON!"

"Yes ma'am."

She rushed me in there. I tried to tell her to leave but she told me Sebastian had put her in charge of making sure I was alright.

"Can't the butler do it himself," I huffed out once I was done heaving my guts out again.

"No miss. Sebastian and my Lord have both gone to London-"  
>My eyes widened<p>

"What did you say? Where's Alina?"

"Alina left with Lady Elizabeth a day a-"

I shoved my self off the ground. Shit just had to hit the fan when I took a sick day didn't it. I hopped into the other room and to my wardrobe.

"Miss what are you doing," May-rin asked worriedly as I dressed myself in a pair of black pinstripe pants that went up past my waist, a white blouse that tucked into the pants, and a black tsarina coat.

"You said that they already left correct?"

"Ye-yes ma'am. You really should lay down."  
>"Put these on me," I ordered. "I can't do it myself." I handed her a pair of boot heals. The heel and toe were black along with twelve buttons that ran up the side. The rest was white. The leather shoes ran up to about my mid-shin.<p>

"Sebastian said-"

"I need you to do this more me please! I am begging you. We are women first and servants second!"

She slowly and hesitantly put them on me.

"Thank you," I said before limping out of the room.

"Wher- where are you going miss," she asked trailing behind me.

"To save my friend," something shiny caught my eye.

"May-rin I must ask one more favor of you," I stated turning to face her.

* * *

><p>"It's Pulsing It's pulsing. My gorgeous man radar is pulsing," cried a certain red haired reaper who ran from rooftop to rooftop in London.<p>

"Oh honey my gorgeous man radar has been go'in off since I first laded my eyes on your perfect manic face," whispered an excited voice from an other rooftop.

* * *

><p>The horse I was riding breathed heavily as I pushed it to go faster and faster towards London. I only prayed that I wouldn't get lost. My body had the chills and I had almost fallen off the horse many times. Fucking doll man.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, my! A gentleman in rut? My heart's going pitter-patter! I am a hunter of love. My heart is ablaze seeing studly prey before me! Red with heat, sending sparks flying!"<p>

Ciel gasped as images of his dying aunt flashed before his eyes. He clenched his teeth,

"I spy a gorgeous man," shouted Grell.

"You're-"

"I'm a more deadly efficient butler than I look," Grell exclaimed.

Ciel was unamused by him.

"Though I am currently without a master," Grell shrugged hoping down in front of Ciel and Pluto.

"After the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted, and now I'm a lowly assistant. They even have someone keeping an eye on me. That brute Will told me he won't give me my old post back until I collect some truly troublesome souls! That rotten sadist!" Grell placed a hand on his cheek. "Though it's true that food tastes better when it's a little rotten… And those cold eyes do give me a thrill! But this boy's roughness is very nice, too," he stated looking at Pluto.

Ciel scowled at him.

"Dear me. Were you planning to avenge your beloved aunt?"  
>"Shut up."<p>

"I don't see Sebas-chan here. What can a little brat like you do," Grell taunted.

"Shut up!"

Pluto began to growl at Grell.

"Oh, is he your knight tonight," Grell asked. "Why does this nipper get all the good looking me?"

Pluto barked and ran in Grell's direction

"Ah, he's going to attack," Grell swooned. He opened up his arms. "At least be gentle," he whined as Pluto ran past him.

Ciel fallowed and shortly after so did Grell.

* * *

><p>"<em>Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady," <em>sang a voice as more dolls walked into view.

Ciel and Grell stepped back.

"They're-"

"Hmph! Anyone who stands in the way of Sebas-chan's and my love.."

"Grell," Ciel shout as Grell ran towards the dolls.

"..gets this!"

Grell made to attack the dolls but was flung back.

"Th-They're hard," he cried.

The dolls began advancing.

"Grell, this is an order. You and Pluto play with the dolls here ..Forever."

"Huh? You can't do that to me!"

"NOBODY TOUCHS MY GRELL," screeched a voice. There was a flash of silver and the fist doll fell.

A thin girl with raven hair rose up before the now fallen doll.

"Nobody," she hissed bringing her kusarigama up to strike its next target.

* * *

><p>Enter Anna X)<p>

Sorry it took me so long I made a Selina Kyle rp on tumblr and that pulse just starting Game of Throne's equals total A.D.D mode for me. Sorry also that this is a total filler chap.

Thanks to: Rose With 2 Sides, RainbowSenpai, Rayne Mitchaelis, Zyophia Clari, allhailbob0, XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX, Insane-Randon-Girl-17, Demeter13909, pretty-little-lair-girl70, ravenscry21, xXSymmetryXx, Shekbyxphantomhive, Ms. Taekin U, AllieBearRU, and Tei-coon!


	21. Doll Face

Next chappy!Feel free to ask me questions anytime~ So school is effing cray but I'm back… please don't stone me. I love u all. ***fans throw stones*** **twitch twitch*** the pain….

Kitty1098: He was a pig fat pig of a cat, who let me stretch him and use him as a heating blanket. He loved belly rubs. He belly was **really** fluffy.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you," exclaimed Ciel.<p>

The bouncy Asian flung herself around to face them. She glared at Ciel.

"Oh gods it you," hissed Grell as he glared at the woman.

"You've been slacking!...You sexy piece of shit," she shouted.

Grell crossed his arms and stuck up his nose.

"While I am incredibly sexy, I do not answer to the likes of you!"  
>"I'm higher up than you foo!"<p>

" If you two are done with your lovers quarrel," Ciel interjected. "Take care of the dolls," he ordered before running down the hall.

"You're going to leave me here with her? You're inhuman," shouted Grell.

"A reaper calling me inhuman," Ciel laughed as he continued to run unconcerned for Grell.

Lucy ran in the the doll shop and fallowed the halls till she came face to face with Grell, the dolls, and a reaper that oddly resembled one of her friends.

"Not fucking again," Lucy groaned, looking at Anna.

"Who are you and who do you have my Sebby's sent all over you," shouted Grell as he turned away from the dolls.

"I'm your worse fucking nightmare," Lucy shouted angrily as she ran past Grell.

She began hacking away at the dolls.

" You stabbed that one in the eye," commented Anna.

"Yep," Lucy grunted popping the 'p'.

"We should be friends."

Despite the sickness an anger, Lucy smiled.

* * *

><p>"What are <strong>you<strong> doing here," snapped Sebastian.

He and Ciel had just arrived at the tower. Upon arranging their eyes met with Grell holding back Pluto an Anna who was chit chatting with Lucy who was barfing over the edge of the bridge.

"I," Lucy slurred, whipping her mouth on her shirt sleeve. "Am here to save the motherfucking day, because shit just has to hit the fan the moment I take a sick day!"

Anna opened her mouth to speak but was swiftly cut off by Grell.

"Shut up and help me! Bassy save me from these heathens!"

Sebastian ignored Grell and walked over to Lucy.

"Troublesome human," he growled venomously.

"Pompous demon," Lucy grumbled in reply.

She moved closer and rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Get your grubby hands off my Bassy!"

Sebastian shot Grell an annoyed glare and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I thought you couldn't walk," snapped Ciel.

"I have excolent pain tolorence," muttered Lucy from Sebastian's chest.

"Get off my Bassy! I'll kill you, you succubus," cried Grell.

He let go of Pluto and ran at her.

"My you are annoying," Sebastian stated monotonely as he held Grell in place. When he had reached them Sebastian had put a hand on Grell's forehead and kept him at arms length.

"Little help," screeched Anna as she clung to Pluto's leash.

"Who are you," Ciel shouted back at her.

"**I'm the fucking Princess of the Fucking Unicorns**," She gabbed back at him loudly.

"You're so stupid fighting the dolls in your current state," Sebastian said to Lucy.

Lucy smirked. "Can't you just admit your happy to see me," she asked, gazing up at him with her chin resting on his chest.

"Narsasistic human," he mused before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you get any idea's now date rape," she teased, over Grell's dying whale noises.

"Stop flirting and get to work," Ciel ordered angrily. Lucy smiled at him.

"Better be nice to me or I'll puke on you," she joked light heartedly. She moved away from Sebastian and limp over to the door.

"This door," she motioned to it with her thumb. "Can only be opened by a hell hound and the only one that stupid mutt'll listen to is Sebastian. So if you wouldn't mind doll face."

Ciel and Sebastian looked irked.

"Oh no freaking irony or puns or whatever intended. Sebastian open the damn door already," she groaned.

"I'm still not happy with you," Sebastian said as he walked over to Pluto.

"Leaving thoughs three in charge of the house," he scolded. "You'll have to be punished."

"Pervert," Lucy sneered.

"I don't know what your talking about," Sebastian said innocently with his trademark closed eyed smile.

"Yes….. You….. Do," she managed before running over and puking over the bridge. "Effing dollman is gonna get it for making me get out of bed."

Cil shot her a glare.

"…..Oh! And for kidnapping people and turning them into dolls. Yada yadda yada.."

* * *

><p>"Lizzie! Lizzzie! Lizzie!"<p>

While Ciel woke up Elizabeth , Lucy looked around and tried to find Alina.

"And so I thought to myself two dolls would be better than one, but my master wanted the tall one. And so I was left with one."

"Shut you creaky wooden mouth," shouted Lucy angrily. She pulled out one of the daggers she'd 'borrowed' form the mansion out and threw it at Drocell's head. It embedded itself in the floor by his feet.

"You are all to deal with this shit. Anna come with me," she commanded darkly.

"But you said to stay her-"

"Come with me Anna now, " she growled.

Anna sighed and slouched over.

"Man you humans are moody," she complained.

"Why do her arms move on their own," Drocell drawled as Elizabeth began to swing the giant axe madly. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and began to dodge the attacks.

"Yeah have fun with that," Lucy quipped and began to leave through the other door.

"Wait! I wanna kill the doll girl," whined Anna.

"You may not kill or harm her in any way," Ciel shouted from Sebastian's arms.

"But I wannnnnnt to-"

"Oh come on," Lucy chuckled.

She grabbed Anna by the back of her shirt and pulled her though the door, which closed with resounding thud behind them.

"What is the hell hound doing," Anna blanched as Pluto curled himself around the chair.

Lucy smirked spitefully.

"You really shouldn't have let your play things go running amuck," the voice in the chair jeered tauntingly.

"And yet you're the one playing with dolls," Lucy replied snarkily.

"Shut your mouth you unclean filth," the voice retorted.

"Touchy aren't we," Lucy goaded.

"An piece of dirt like you couldn't possibly understand my wonder. Once I'm done cleansing this world yours is next."

Lucy laughed. "Give it your best shot bitch."

Suddenly something wrapped its self around both Anna and Lucy.

"What the hell," shouted Anna angrily.

"Puppet strings," Lucy drawled in a bored tone. "I thought you were done playing with toys."

The puppet strings tightened an Anna dropped her weapon.

"It seems as though your reaper is useless."

Anna's eyes flash and two curved blades sprung out, one on each forearm. The strings fell around her. She didn't waste a moment but simply sprang up and flung herself at the chair, her face contorted with anger. Anna was just about to strike when Lucy made a choking noise. The raven haired reaper turned about to face her. The strings had tightened even more. Anna made to help her but Lucy protested.

"I know that your blonde but are you really that stupid?!"

After a moment the strings fell slack and a moment after that Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell came into the room, all fallowing a soon dead Drocell. Lucy rested a hand on her head to try and calm the pounding. Angela had taken Alina and was planning on pulling a FMA: Conqueror of Shamballa on her world. But if she was would her magic even work in her world? After all magic didn't really exist in her worl-

"Catch it," Ciel cried as the creepy clown doll ran in the direction of the door.

Lucy glared at the doll and threw up on it. "Take that you pasty albino bitch!"

"You're an idiot," groaned Ciel.

* * *

><p>"Alright Bassy I'm ready for my kiss," Grell announced.<p>

"Ciel," Hanna began. They'd walked a little distance away from the others, Lizzie still in his arms. "It is imperative that Anna come to the mansion."

"What! Why? I'm not running a boarding house & I certainly not have Grell around."

"She's from my world," Lucy stated urgently. "She and Pet- Melody both. I don't know how but," Hanna was cut off by a wave of vertigo. Her stance faltered for a moment. Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Fine but we'll need to have a discussion once we get back."

"Thank you," she sighed.

"Anna," Lucy began slowly. The events of the night had taken there toll and she could barely stand. "I humbly invite you on behalf of Lord Phantomhive to come stay with us."

Anna looked surprised.

"Um… Thanks but I still have my job watching over sexy- I mean Grell," she said awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

"She does realize he's gay? Okay cratch that Grell's the god of super gay cross dressing," Lucy thought.

"What a shame ," Lucy drawled. "I was hoping to try a few new recipes. I love to cook you see and I need someone to try my food."

Anna visible perked up. "… Food? What kind."

"Meat dishes-"

Anna glanced at Grell, who was still trying to get Sebastian to kiss him.

"And chocolate deserts."

"Chocolate! Oh I am coming with you!"

Lucy chuckled softly and turned to the rest of the group.

"Bassy tie a cherry stem in my mouth," Grell begged clasping his hands in front of him.

"Sorry doll but the demon's never ever going to kiss you," Lucy stated, limping over to Sebastian. "Because he's mine."

She grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

"YOU TRAMP! I'LL KILL YOUR MOTHER," Grell screeched as he ran forward.

"My my my you're so forward when you're delirious," Sebastian purred pulling back.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"And jealous," he added smugly.

Lucy blushed madly.

"SHUT UP DATE RAPE!"

* * *

><p>Big thanks 2 :Kitty1098, Gorgeous Avalanche, g-chi125, Rayne, animefreak653, Pinkykat12, Psychotic and Snow, an if i forgot anyone thos peepz may throw <strong>a<strong> stone *possible forgotten ones throw a ton* me:...*high pitched whimper* Ow

But in all seriousness **thank you all so much** for your wonderful feedback and kindness!


	22. Bending and Banishing

"Where the bloody hell've you been," Bard shouted at Lucy as the carriage pulled up by the front of the mansion. Lucy lay motionless in Sebastian's arms, far to sick to move or talk.

"Bard return to your station," Sebastian ordered coldly.

"Like hell I will," Bard shouted back. "What happened?"

"It's none of your concern," Sebastian assured with an annoyed close-eyed smile.

Bard and Sebastian glared at each other. They stared and stared, until suddenly hysterical laughter erupted from the carriage. Next Ciel tumbled from the carriage door, Anna-still laughing- groping his hair.

"Sebastian! Get HER OFF OF ME," Ciel shouted as Anna continued her assault on his hair.

"It's so soft," she squeaked. "Oh you're so cute! When you die can I have you shrunk down and stuffed so I can carry to every where?" Anna began to stroke his cheeks and pull them. "So kawaii!"

"Get her off me," Ciel gasped.

A slow chuckled escaped Lucy and grew and grew until she was practically blue in the face.

"Yo- You face raped- you face raped Ciel," she cachinnated, tears flowing from her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Shut up," Ciel Shouted.

"She's fine hand her to me," Bard shouted grabbing Lucy.

"Go back to your post," Sebastian growled, tightening his grip on Lucy.

"Are… You… Two… Trying… To…. Kill….. Me," Lucy gasped as she was squashed between the two men's grasp.

Anna paused in her, what some might call sexual, assault on Ciel and looked towards the blonde girl.

"Wait…. If you're dead….. YOU WON"T BE ABLE TO MAKE ME CHOCOLATE FOOD!"

The raven-haired reaper sprinted over to the group at an ungodly speed, leaving a mortified Ciel, and grabbed on to one of Lucy's arms.

"I don't bend that way," Lucy screamed.

* * *

><p>"Oh gods," I hissed as I squinted my eyes. "Who the hell opened the curtains?"<p>

"Oh that was me, sorry. I'll close them back up."

There was a swishing sound and my room was once more covered in darkness.

_Well this is awkward_

**Omg go away**

_Muhahahha never!_

**Why me?**

_I want your bite~_

**NoNoNoNoNo No singing**

_Wanna taste the salt in your sweat. Wanna rock your body all night. _

_**It's lust at first sight**_

_Haha got you_

**GSY**

_No thanks I'll have Sebastian do that for us_

**DieDieDieDie**

"So why are you in my room if you don't mind me asking," I mumbled sitting up.

"Well um… Funny story Lucy, lulu, buddy ole pal," she chuckled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head. "Ciel kinda banished me here."

"Wait what," I stammered.

"Yeah~ After the whole…. Well as you put it 'face rape' I'm not exactly his favorite reaper…. Or person… Or thing," she giggled.

I nodded in approval.

"All the fan girls salute you."

"What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "So, how long was I out for?"

"Well you kinda floated in and out of consciousness, but I'd say more or less a month."

* * *

><p>short-ish I know but i'm on fall brake so I should be able to update more :D<p>

BIG Thanks 2: lizyboo, sync94, ravenscry21, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, and Lyztratianna

ravenscry21 : ZOMG YEESSSSSSSSS

justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: ANYWAY YOU WANT IT THATS THE WAY YOU NEED IT~

& Lyztratianna: e/e9/400x400px-LL-e95604cb_


	23. Going Nowhere

"A month," I gasped.

Anna flicked my forehead.

"Yes, oh mellow dramatic one," she drawled impatiently. "What's more important is the fact that I've been here a month and I HAVEN"T GOTTEN ANY CHOCOLATE!"

Anna began to flail her arms around in, what back in my world; I had come to know as the dance of despair.

"And you call me over dramatic," I scoffed, rolling my eyes and pulling back the crumples cover on my bed.

I immediately let out a scream and ran over to the mirror.

"I'm a freaking skeleton!"

Anna turned her head to face me, but did not move from were she sat.

"Yes," she said carefully with a slow nod. "You are defiantly over dramatic."

My head snapped to the side and I shot her the best death glare I could muster. She flinched and backed away a bit.

"Th-this may sound strange but when you looked at me just now, I got this image in my head of you impaling me."

I chuckled grimly.

"Just like when we were kids…"

"What?"

"Nothing," I sighed before pouting scornfully into the mirror.

Five, eight of nothing but skin and bone.

"I'm gonna die," I cried noting my lack of muscle.

"Oh my gods shut," she groaned. "Aside from the fact that you are, temporally, under my protection, pending choco confections, you got two hunky men, who literally got in a tug of war fight over you. With you as the rope!"

I blanched, only faintly remembering the event.

"You love Grell," I shouted desperate for a come back. "And he's like….. The president of the Sebastian fan club!"

…Wow… I suck.

She giggled madly.

"I am," she gushed, flying onto my bed.

I deadpanned and sweat dropped.

"Sweetie he's like… Well he's….. That boy's 'bout as strait as a double rainbow over West Hollywood." I started my words with careful hesitation but I ended up sort of blurting that last part out.

"Oh I know," she stated seriously, with a stern nod. "I love him for who he is, **all **of him. I'm happy to simply bask in his glory. I mean I love his madness and how obsessed he is with things! OH, and I love red!"

"Anna….."

"Besides relationship are too much work."

I sighed dramatically and face palmed.

* * *

><p>I chucked. Anna was having a staring contest with the oven. I mean I know my brownies kick ass, but damn!<p>

"Ya' know, I think the stove could use more fire wood-"

Before I could finish my sentence Anna sprinted out side to stoke the fire. Shaking my head, I turned back to the sink. I'd almost forgotten how much that girl loves her chocolate. It made me wonder. If I'd forgotten that what else could I have forgotten? I picked up a knife and continued my washing. I didn't have the energy to be an angsty hoe. I need to focus on what I can do and what I can remember. Like for instance, the fact that my friend was kidnapped. I mean granted Alina would surely put up a fight and be annoying as hell, but Angela is a freaking creeper. Stupid Angela kidnapping people. Stupid Alina getting kidnapped. Stupid Sebast-

"SON OF A NUTTCRKER," I shouted before grabbing a rag and pressing it to the fresh cut on the palm on my right thumb.

"So you're finally up," a cool voice drawled from the doorway.

"Like you hadn't noticed sweetie," I scoffed, glaring at Sebastian from the corner of my eye.

"Did you expect me to be waiting?"

"I don't hold you to such standards," I quipped in an uninterested tone of voice.

"And I you."

Abandoning my make shift bandage, I grabbed a wet towel out of the sink and threw it at his face.

"Do your own damn dishes!"

"Are you upset," he asked coyly.

He appeared behind me in a flash. Before I could spin around and slap him one of his arms snaked around my waist and the other came to hold my jaw. I shivered from the chill of his demonic aura. Sebastian angled my jaw upwards and to the side, exposing the side of my next. I shuttered as his breather blew a few strands of blonde hair out of his way.

"Are you," he asked again, his lips grazing the back of my ear.

I squeaked.

**COME ON LUCY! PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER! ***

_**You try to brain!**_

**That makes no sense, foo!**

_**Doesn't it!?**_

Sebastian's lips trailed down to hollow of my neck.

"Let me go," I begged quietly.

"Why should I," he purred, against my next.

"Be-Be- because," I stuttered.

"After all you are mine."

"I believe it's the over way around," I replied lamely.

"That's debatable," he whispered before nipping my neck.

I gasped and arched my head back.

Finally I managed to pulled, more like jerked, away from his grasp and turned to face him.

"Take you're glove off."

He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Take the glove off your contract hand."

Sighing, he pulled it off in a flourish.

"And we were having so much fun," he frowned. GODDAMN PUPPY DOG EYES

"Shut up," I scoffed with a smile.

I picked up his hand and wrapped it in-between mine.

"Is there a point to this," he asked in bored tone.

"I hope so…."

I moved my cut thumb in slow circular motions over the contract. Something clicked in my mind.

"Demon whom I fear without real fright I bind myself to you with unbiased light. Unholy knight, unbiased light. I bind myself with clear mind, to-"

Suddenly he pulled my hand from his, braking me from my trance.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

"Bonding, my dear, is a serious affair," he stated, looking directly in my eyes.

"I just wanted to not feel your demonic aura. I mean it just kinda sounded right I guess."

He chuckled. "Silly girl."

I pulled away from him and glared.

"Okay, asshole, what does it mean here? Hmmmm!"

"Well for demons bonding means or rather entails the basic equivalent of a human marriage, to simplify it."

"Listen DEMON, YOU WANT THESES LUMPS, YOU GOTTA PUT A RING ON IT," I shouted, mortified at what had just transpired.

This was almost worse than the time my mom told my ex-boyfriend that she was wearing her beach thongs. My boyfriend got this horrified look on his face. Then I came into the room with my mom being normal and my ex-boyfriend looking like he was about to get raped. It was then up to me to explain that she meant flip-flops not a thong.

"You're so strange," Sebastian mused unfazed by the situation.

"The hell I'm strange! I mean it's like the eighteen hundred right! Isn't there courting and shit before marriage?!"

"I believe there is," he stated placing a finger under his chin.

"You're a demon!"

"Excellent observation."

"Besides that there no way I'm proposing," I rambled quickly. " Plus, first we'd need to date or court and- HOW OLD ARE YOU EVEN? I'm mean that's a whole different thing. Not only that but I'm human and that is like a no-no for demons right? You're probably really old and what about that thing where a demon dies every time one of those things are created-"

"That was in the beginning," he interjected.

"Beginning of what?!"

"The beginning of the human race. Now they are rarely around and if one is created it simply eats and destroyed everything in its path."

"Of that's comforting," I snapped sarcastically. "So what-"

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Not gonna do the 'what are we' talk with Sebastian. Nope. Just gonna enjoy this weird relationship that will probably go nowhere…..FML

"What," he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I sighed before pointing my finger at him.

"No kissing or physical contact of any kind. We're done with," I threw my hands up into the air. "Whatever we are."

_**NOOOOOO**_

**Shut up brain.**

"What?"

"You heard me crystal clear."

"I do hate that you're human," he stated bluntly, staring coldly into my eyes. "I hate that you are so weak."

"Well sorry! We can't all be angels, demons, or reapers," I shouted back.

"I hate how naive you are."

"Oh, fuck you Sebastian! I'd like to see you acclimate into a world as fucked up as this shit hole that Angela dropped me in!"

"Oh I do it all the time."

"That's right! You do don't you. Because you are a soul sucking beast. Gluttony, lust, pride, greed, and wrath all wrapped up into your loathsome hide," I spat.

"Left out a few sins there, idiot."

"GO TO HELL!"

"If I didn't know better I'd say I'm already there!"

I flinched, but refused to back down.

"YEAH CAUSE YOUR LIFE IS SO HARD!"

"YOU'RE SO SIMPLE MINDED!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A MIND!"

"CLEVER!"  
>" NO REALLY! YOU'RE A LITTLE BOYS FIRSTCLASS BITCH! ARE YOU REALLY THAT BORED WITH YOUR ETERNAL IGSISTANCCE! SERIOULY, HOW PATHETIC CAN YOU GET?!"<p>

"THERES YOU!"

"CLEVER," I mocked.

The room became cold and I could hardly breath.

"Leave," he growled calmly.

"I wish I could."

"I liked you more when you were delirious."

"Why? Easier to kiss," I hissed.

"And you call me a pervert."

"Yes! Yes, I do," I shouted on the verge of tears. "You're Sebastian Michleas! You're a demon that's evil and just-just bad! I refuse to be a toy! Not again..."

I wrapped my arms around myself and a shutter breath escaped my chattering teeth.

" Just understand that…"

His expression was blank. I composed myself, determined to finished.

"I'm not up for games."

"MY BROWNIES," a voice from behind me screamed.

Whirling around I caught a flash of black and red.

* * *

><p>Big thanks to ~ Guest, xxEeshkoxx, ravenscry21, Jerome12, xXTobi'sGirlriendXx, Lyztratianna, Jane86445, MockingjayStew, Darkness-is-my-heart1, Mr. Jay black, lunabloodmoon666, lulutothestars,<p> 


	24. Assumptions

Okay I haven't done this in a while but just to be safe~ I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER

… If I did there would be a lot more shirtless guy ;)

THANKS 2: aliceelric7, angelprincess ino, Flutterfly, Ashley965

BIG THANKS 2:Lyztratianna, moonbunny81

Also a warning I went a little… Steven Moffat on this chapter

EnJOY~

Lucy sighed and bit back tears as Anna pushed past her. The Chinese teen sprinted over to the oven and yanked it open. Anna pulled the red-hot pan from the oven and immedetialy screamed. She'd forgotten the oven-mits. The pan flew from her hands into the air, headed toward Lucy's head. Lucy scrunched her eyes closed and held her arms up in defense. But the blow never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and squinted threw her arms. Sebastian stood in front of her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Trying to ignore the fact that she was pulled flush to the hunky demon, the blonde glanced around to see that they were now in the hallway. Lucy gulped and rested her head against his soft colloid chest. Sebastian's knuckle found its way under her chin and slowly lifted her head up to face his. Tears misted her silvery sapphire eyes. Though not as beautiful or wise as Ciel's, they held an age and grace of their own. They had danced with pure joy, but they had also met with sorrow and depression. They'd seen the world for what it was, but still looked for some form in good in it. Do not be mistaken though, for they also held the cold precision of judgment and justice. They would not hand out their kindness to those who did not deserve it. But then on the other end of the spectrum, those who did received all the kindness she could offer. And it was with these flawed, tired eyes that she gazed at the demon, as if in a sad dream.

"Who said it was a game," Sebastian asked simply.

Lucy let a shaky breath tumble from her lips.

"I could love you," she admitted. "But I would die doing it."

"Who said it was a game," he repeated, a bit forcefully.

The tears finally broke free and slid down Lucy's pale cheeks, like sparking diamonds.

"Sweetie," she choked out. The time traveling woman cupped his cheek lovingly and let loose a broken smile. "When isn't it a game with you?"

Sebastian pulled back.

"If that is the assumption you choose make."

He leaned forwards and her breath hitched. For a moment her resolve faltered and her weak heart leapt. 'No', she decided. 'I can't do this to myself." Lucy was prepared to push him back, before his lips met her, but they never did. They ghosted her tear-stained cheek and lingered there fore what seemed like a blissful eternity. Yet they left her cheek and what seemed like forever turned to the cold passing moment. Sebastian caressed her cheek with his and whispered in her ear. "Then so be it."

And he was gone. Her hand that had rested on Sebastian's cold cheek fell forward, then down to her side where it hung limply. A noiseless sob passed through her open mouth as she sunk to the floor. She banged her head against the wall.

"Oh god," Lucy cried, gazing up at the ceiling. She shoved her hand threw her blonde locks and grabbed a handful close the roots.

"I can hear it," she whispered through her tears, pressing her other hand above her heart.

Blood pulsed through her body and pounded through her ears, but even through that she could hear it. She could hear her heart falling apart.

_**Idiot, you already love him.**_


	25. His Butler, Freeloader Pt1

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time and for that I'm sorry. I'm not going to state why it took so long in this chapter, but if you would like to know what caused the long wait please feel free to pm me. Kay?

I love you guys and how awesome you all are! :D

* * *

><p>"Man when's it gonna warm up," Lucy complained, lacing her fingers behind her head.<p>

"Probably about the same time you stop being lazy," Ciel snickered.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're the one who waited in the carriage while we were working."

Lucy pointed at herself. "May I remind you that I already know what's going to happen."

"Yes, and your so forthcoming with that information."

"Gott'a keep them timelines perfect," she acknowledged with a shrug. "Besides, what if Abberline asked about Alina?"

Ciel sighed heavily as Lucy shivered.

"It's your fault for dressing so poorly," the blue haired boy pointed out.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. It was true though. She had dressed foolishly for the weather and provocatively for the times. A white long sleeve blouse was tucked tightly into a pair of high waisted black pants that sheathed her legs. Her long legs disappeared into a pair healed Victorian boots.

Aside from the fact that she was so blatantly dressed in men's clothing, she accentuated her femininity. The top buttons of her blouse were undine reveling her cleavage and the high waisted pants showed her curves and elongated her already long legs. To top it all off she'd bother to do her hair, which hung in loose vertical curls, and makeup. She hadn't bothered with eyeliner. Lucy didn't even know if they had it in these times and didn't want to bother finding out. She knew that her that her cheeks would redden from the cold so she didn't bother with blush, either. So, she opted for black mascara and light pink lipstick.

"I am dressed for a party," she stated indignantly, pointing her nose into the air.

"You're an idiot," Ciel sighed.

Just then a gruff looking Indian man bumped into him. Lucy smirked manically from behind Ciel and Sebastian.

"You fiend! I've cracked a rib! I might die from this," the man cried.

"Hey, what happened?"  
>"What a terribly injury… He should pay you back for it."<p>

"Yes," the 'injured' man grinned, "give us all your money, you brat."

"What a cliché bunch of thugs we've seem to run into," commented Sebastian. "Master should I handle this?"

"Yes, but make it quick," Ciel drawled in a bored tone.

"Certainly," Sebastian cooed.

Lucy watched as the man demanding money grabbed Ciel. She was about to intervene when one of the men surrounding Sebastian, Ciel, and her grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards him. The Blonde used the momentum of the him pulling her to help propel her coiled fist into his face.

"Now, this is a party," she laughed.

Ciel deadpanned.

"You knew this would happen," he asked rhetorically, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Oh you 'betcha," Lucy replied enthusiastically with a Canadian accent.

"You bitch," cried the man she'd punched.

"Listen you brat, you're out numbered. Everyone within a mile hates you English dogs," hissed the original Indian man, as he raised up a knife.

Sebastian flicked the man.

"Did he hurt you at all young master?"

"He did not," Ciel said with a tip of his hat.

"Damned brat! You take over our country, drag us here, and then throw us away like garbage!"

"You're people tracked your filth all over our home land," another indian man gritted out.

"How about we show you the humiliation of being robbed! Ehh," the knife man suggested with a shout.

"Excuse me, I am looking for this Indian woman" said a new comer.

Everyone turned their heads slightly to look at the purple haired man holding up a small piece of paper. "Perhaps you gentlemen have seen her around here?"

"Who the hell are you," asked the man with a knife. "Just stay out of this."

"Oh my, are you fellows having a duel," the man ,Lucy knew to be Prince Soma, said, ignoring the mans cammand.

Soma tilted his head to the side as he looked over the seen.

"He has a khansama with him," Soma noted. "Are you and English noble man?"

"What if I say I am," Ciel replied bluntly.

"Then I will have no choice," the purple haired prince said, coming to a stop, " I must side with my countrymen. Come Agni."

"Yes, sir," the white hair man, Agni, rasped.

"Defeat the English men," Some commanded nonchalantly.

"Jo ājñā," Agni replied, with a slight head bow. "I shall use my holy weapon which I was given that I might serve my master."

Agni's grey eyes narrowed and Lucy flinched. She knew that Sebastian would protect Ciel, but she wasn't so sure he'd protect her. Just as Agni went for them, the man that had grabbed her before did so again.

"Let me the fuck go," she shouted, round house kicking him in the gut. There was a shift in the air behind her and she whipped around. Blue eyes met grey.

"AHMEHGAWD," she squealed, pathetically attempting to dodge him. See in a bar fight Lucy would most likely come out on top, but with someone like Agni she was screwed. A black coat zoomed in front of her and she found her self tucked under Sebastian's right arm; much like Ciel was under his left.

"We weren't doing anything, but walking down the street. Are you nothing more than a reckless savages who will attack anyone who merely walks by you," shouted Ciel angrily.  
>"What? Tell me men did you attack this child for no good reason," asked Soma. "Unfortuneetly my countrymen are wrong here. Agni we are on the Englishmen's side now."<p>

"Right."

Lucy's eye turned to dizzy swirls as Agni took out the men.

"It is done, Prince Soma."

"Good," Soma chirped.

Soma went and picked up Ciel's hat.

"Well, there is someone I need to find, so I will be going now. Goodbye," he called, tossing Ciel his hat.

"These English streets are like a labyrinth," Soma commented as he walked away.

"Lets take our next left," suggested Agni.

"See, told you it was a party," Lucy chucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to<strong>: Perseus Pax, slashingfruit101, howlingwolf456, DarkRaven66, Ander-j-l, DragonBall1Fan, wildrosesforever, SmileRen, kL0he, Rose-Thorn98, Mon Esprit Libre, BriaRose21, Kuroshitsujilover01, Ivy N.O

**Big Thanks 2**: ravenscry21, Lyztratianna, Alois 777, aliceelric7, slashingfruit101, kiera (Guest)

ravenscry21: YOU SEE DA FACE RAPE! Lol as yes, her love is..triangular

Lyztratianna: asdfghjkl;' ur 2 kind an I will be addressing the whole Alina in my next chapter which should come out tomorrow!

kiera (Guest): yes, yes they do.

Alois 777: "So let it be written, so let it be done!"

slashingfruit101: ? , but Thanks anywho :D

aliceelric7: you helped me get off my lazy ass with that beating xD. I think however, that Ciel wants his cane back.

Ciel: damn strait

Me: hon, you're not strong, black, independent, or a woman….

Ciel: I am a rich, demon hiring white man and I don't need no man in my life!

Me: then explain Sebastian

Ciel: and I don't need no woman in my life.

Me: not old enough to have a woman unless, ya know…. Gett'in pedo bear up in here

Ciel: AND I DON'T NEED NO GIRL IN MY LIFE!

Me: Didn't lizzy save you from those zombie things in the manga verse?

Ciel: ***hits me with cane***

Me: BITCH YOU WANNA GO!

….

Well I didn't just have an ADD moment. *whispers* yes I did.

Anyone who can tell me where the 'triangular' thing is from (look at my response to ravenscry21) gets virtual cookies! OMNOMFREAKINGNOM


	26. His Butler, Freeloader Pt2

"When we return, we're going to have a chat," Ciel informed Lucy, from his seat across from her in the carriage.

Lucy removed her chin from her palm and turned to face Ciel; rather than the window.

"If there's time," she assured with a smirk.

The carriage hit a bump, causing her to go flying into the wall.

"Ow! Dammit Sebastian, that hurt! Stupid demon," she growled.

She could barely hear the reply that came from said stupid demon. Barely, but she could still hear him utter, " If only she was as smart as she is annoying."

"Say that to my face you limp noodle! That's right gett'in Mushu up in here!"

"Enough," shouted Ciel, " finish your lover quarrel later!"

The boy rubbed his temples.

"Honestly," he said, " When I made the contract I was not expecting to have to handle my demons love life."

"There is no love," Lucy insisted. " Come on Ciel admit it. There's no way Sebastian thinks of me as anything but a toy."

Ciel merely groaned and contemplated smashing his head against the carriage wall.

"There you go assuming things again," came Sebastian's muffle voice.

Lucy's eyes closed and she crossed her arms.

" Oh please, I'm not naive. Neither are you. It would be foolish of you to think that this is the first time of I've had a relationship."

"I thought you said we didn't have one of those."

"**My point **is that I've learned a few things. I can read the signs and see the red flags; and, sweetheart you're covered in them."

" And once more you assume that you are easy for me."

" I don't believe that and do you wanna know why?"

"NO, I DON'T," interjected Ciel. "I'd like to talk about thing that are a bit higher up on the priority list. The murders for example or perhaps that fact the Angela still has Alina!"

Lucy took a deep breath.

" Alina insisted on going with Lady Elizabeth," noted Sebastian.

A grimace crossed the girl's features.

"What do you know," Ciel asked, noticing her expression.

" Well, since we're from the future, we know what's going to happen."

"So, we've established, "Ciel snipped impatiently.

" And we're trying to make sure that our presence doesn't change things."

Realization dawned across Ciel's face.

"YOU KNEW ELIZABETH WAS GOING TO BE KIDNAPPED!"

"Yes, it had to happen. Alina went along to make sure that things weren't different. Her going ensured Elizabeth's safety, I think."

"You think?"

"Yes, she was there to make sure that nothing terrible happened and to make sure the timeline stayed the same."

"Tell me, was Alina getting captured part of your 'plan'? Speaking of which when were you planning on telling me about it?"

"It was hardly a plan," Lucy quipped, rolling her eyes.

Lucy had grown found of Ciel in a little brother kind of way, but that didn't mean she wasn't entitled to think he was a complete jerkface sometimes.

"Oh wasn't it?!"

Lucy's eyes slid over to the window.

"Can we put a pin in this and finish this later? Alina and Angela are things to deal with in the long run. The murders are now, so lets take care of them first."

"You can't weasel you way out of this."

"I'm not trying to," she blanched, " I just…. Ciel things aren't as they should be and I'm trying to figure it out, but Jesus ,kid, give me a brake."

Ciel scowled out the window.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a waste of time," sighed Ciel, upon returning.<p>

"One of those men might be the culprit that we're looking for. Let us wait for Sir Arthur to contact us," suggested Sebastian.

"Mast'a," Bard greeted.

"Welcome home," cheered Finni.

"Hello," Mey-Rin said.

"I'll never get any peace at this rate if I'm called to London for every sill little thing," Ciel grumbled.

Lucy rolled her eyes and moved over next to Bard.

"Did ja' have fun," Bard asked her.

" I did," she replied, smiling up at him, " but I'm kinda tired now. I can't wait to go to bed."

A yawn pressed its way through her lips and she wrapped herself around one of his arms. Of course, as she nestled into his side Lucy failed to notice the blush dusting Bards cheeks and the glare from Sebastian that fallowed.

The front door opened and Lau peeked his head through. Lucy opened one eye curiously.

"My lord, how good it is to see you," he mused.

"What is he doing here?" Ciel turned o face Lau. "How many times have I told you to send a note first?"

Lau chuckled, his stoner chuckle.

"Well I haven't kept a tally," Lau admitted.

"Shall I bring some refreshments for our guest," asked Sebastian. "Perhaps some tea, my lord."

Ciel sighed heavily and put a hand to his face. "Oh dear, you might as well."

"Perhaps chi instead of earl grey," suggested Lau, whose eyes slid over to Lucy. "Though that one might prefer black tea."

Lucy hissed at him and clawed the air between them once with one hand.

"Fine, whatever," conceded Ciel.

He seemed in defeat.

_Poor guy._

Suddenly the blue haired boy's head snapped black to the door. Lucy fallowed his gaze.

"Woohoo," she cheered loudly, "The hot guys made it here!"

Ciel's head snapped from the door to her.

"Shut up," he shouted at her before turning back to the two men in the doorway. "Wa-Wa- How-"

"Oh, them. I ran into them on the street corner. They said they wanted to speak to you," Lau explained carelessly.

"So you just come barging in here," blanched Ciel angrily.

"Well certainly," Soma answered, as Agni closed the door behind him. "We are acquaitances now. Surely you have not forgotten me."

"We met during a street brawl," Ciel stated indignantly.

"Ah yes, and if you recall I saved you."

"Saved me! EXCUSE YOU!"

"Back home if someone does you a favor you show them hospitality. Is it a British practice to leave your savior out in the cold?"

Ciel growled and turned his angry glare on Lucy as the two Indian men made their way up the stairs.

"You knew this would happen," he snapped.

"I don't know," she sighed dreamily, gazing up the stairs. "You wanna know something I do know?"

"Please enlighten me," came his snarky reply.

"I'd almost forgotten the appeal of foreign men, but I thank God for reminding me," she laughed, smacking Ciel on the back.

"Come on m' lord, we've got hunting to do and I think we'll find our pray in your bed room."

* * *

><p>asdfghjkl;<p>

okay it's like 12am but what evz.

**Thanks to:** SinisteRRRsAngel, ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead, & LittleMissMexx

**Big Thanks to: **Jussy sunshine, Lyztratianna, & slashingfruit101

**Jussy sunshine: **Aweee thank you! Shhhhhhhh… you didn't see anything

**Lyztratianna: ** lol yeah I kept pausing and play the episode so I could get the lines right. That's why episode chapters tend to be shorter. xD And THANK YOU FOR THE ONE YEAR CONGRATS!

**slashingfruit101****: **ahmehgawd ur 2 sweet. I'm sorry it deleted ur first review. I hate it when It does that!andand…

holy shiz im tired im sry for cutting the review replies short. I'm dead in meh bed. I'll get to the triangular thing next time sence no one got it and once more im tired. Don't hate me slashingfruit101 for not writing more. I will next time, pinky promise. UR GUYZ REVIEWS AND PM MAKE MY DAY/NIGHT


	27. His Butler, Freeloader Pt3

Lucy groaned as light stabbed at her closed eyes.

"Sebastian, darling, if you want me to give you a chance you've got to let me sleep," she grumbled, shoving her face under a pillow.

The blonde could faintly make out a shift in her bed through her tired haze. She turned over onto her back, a strap of her cream-colored negligee fell off her shoulder in the process. Slowly she opened her eyes, and to her surprise came face to face with violet orbs. So, Lucy did what any girl would do if they woke up with an unfamiliar man hovering millimeters above them. She screamed. In a panic Lucy shuffled back with her hands. She slipped on the sheets causing her to hit her head on wooden headboard.

"Shit! Fuck! Bitch! Da-," Lucy was amidst another scream when her violet-eyed assailant placed a hand over her mouth.

"Please, Lady Lucy, we mean you no harm," a voice off to the side assured.

The blonde turned her head to face a grey-eyed man.

'Wait,' she thought, ' I know these guys.'

"Fnc Oma," she acknowledged through the young princes hand.

The hand swiftly removed itself and the prince smiled.

"That is correct," Soma laughed, throwing out his arms.

Lucy scooted up on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Namaste ji," Agni greeted.

"What are you guys doing here," she asked.

"Well," the prince gabbed loudly, " first we woke Ciel. I wanted him to show me around town, but Sebastian wouldn't let me take him. He said he was to busy. Luckily though Sebastian was kind enough to inform us that you were in charge of entertaining us today!"

Lucy winced at the prince's volume and mentally cursed Sebastian.

"Okay, okay," she chuckled. " I'll be ready to…. Entertain you soon, but please, baby doll, I've got to change my clothing. Some privacy would be much appreciated."

"Come Agni we shall give the lady room to change," Soma exclaimed, hopping off the bed and heading towards the door.

They exited. Lucy groaned and flopped back onto her pillows.

"Stupid demon."

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

"Okdoky my dear Agni and Soma I'm ready," I announced flinging the door to my room open.

"How do I look," I gushed, planting a hand on my hip and turning in a circle.

Alina and I had been looking forward to these two to come for a while so we had prepared. A cropped red and gold shirt with a sweet heart neckline held my breasts. The rest of me was held by a scarlet sari, which was bordered with gold colored fabric. It was all some type of silk that Alina had found while snooping around the mansion.

"You look lovely," Agni replied kindly.

"Where did you get a sari," Some asked happily.

My eyes dimmed at the thought of my friend. _Now Lucy you mustn't upset them. _I clapped my hands together cheerily.

"My friend made it for me. Anyway, why don't we go have some fun?"

I turned and began to walk down the hall.

"Fun, fun, what's fun? Hmmm, lets see I know lots of good stories and songs. Yes, that's it! I'll tell you a story and sing! Oh let see there's: Tir Na N'og, Swam Princess, Thumbelina."

From a few steps behind her Soma leaned over to Agni.

" Do you have any idea what she is talking about," he whispered curiously.

Agni turned his head and shook it.

"No, my prince, I do not," he whispered back.

They both looked foreword to the jabbering woman who had not lost any zealous since she had begun her rant.

"So it's decided," she exclaimed, turning around suddenly and clapping her hands together once more.

Both men jerked to a stop and tilted their heads in confusion.

"Today you'll learn the story of the Swan Princess!"

Inner Lucy cackled evilly. _'That is what happens when you don't listen to me.'_

* * *

><p>Lucy chose a room at random an once inside she made a bee line for the cushy chairs. She threw all pillows onto the ground and motioned for the two men to take a seat. She pushed a small coffee table out the way. Being prone to sporadic bouts of clumsiness she didn't want the possibility of it being in her possible path of destruction.<p>

"Alrighty boys if you'll just sit on down we'll begin."

They did so and Lucy cleared her throat dramatically.

" Once upon a time, there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born, a princess. And she was given the name Odette. Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widowed Uberta and her young son, Prince Derek. It was then, as Derek gave little Odette a golden heart shaped locket that bore a swan on its front, that William and Uberta happened upon the same idea. Derek and Odette would be brought together each summer in the hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Rathbart. Odette's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Williams kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault William attacked and Rathbart's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death the enchanter was only banished.

'I'm not finished with you yet, Willie. Someday I'll get my power back and when I do everything you own everything you love will me mine,' Rathbart promised as he was banished.

Many feared King William too kind, but in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not so distant summer when Derek and Odette would meet. When the time came and they were both small children, they met at Uberta's palace. It was not a pleasant meeting. Derek couldn't believe he was stuck with her all summer. He bet that she didn't wrestle, hunt, or box. She thought he was conceded. They both thought they'd be lucky to get chicken pox, but they were cordial for their parents. As they grew older Odette's and Derek contempt for each other grew. In their pre-teen years Derek made friends with a young pageboy who was his age. His name was Brom and with Brom Derek found it easier to avoid Odette. All summer they excluded her from their games. Long before they met Derek and Odette were destined to be wedded, however anyone could see that the only point of which they did agree was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded. Once in their teens Odette grew more confident and didn't need Derek or Brom to keep her entertained. Brom suspected that Derek really liked Odette. Derek would have liked her better if she'd loose at cards. As Odette grew into adulthood King William began to worry that Odette wouldn't go for the merger, but Uberta recommended that he urge her. For as long as Derek and Odette could remember they'd be told they'd someday wed. Every June until September Derek put up with all their annoying hints. Odette had bruises with their fingerprints. Derek was sure he could do better and Odette simply thought he was immature. Something this summer was different, they saw each other in an entirely new light. They fell in love. Derek called for the wedding to be held. Everyone cheered, but Odette raised a question. She wanted to know what besides her beauty Derek loved. Derek, having been put on the spot couldn't think of the words. Odette took that as her answer. So that night William and Odette bid a final goodbye to Uberta and Derek. On a dark path a hooded figure waited.

'Today's the day Willy. Everything you own everything you love will be mine.'

From inside the carriage William beseeched Odette for an answer as to why she refused Derek. She replied that she needed to know that he loved her simply for being her. The carriage stopped and the king poked his head outside to see what was going on. All he could see was a cloaked figure. Suddenly, there was a flash of red light and the man was gone replaced by a great beast.

Back at Uberta's castle Derek decided he'd prove his love to Odette. Just as his spirits were lifted King William's Capitan burst through the castle doors. The captain stumbled and then fell. Derek and Brom rushed to the man's side.

'We- We were attacked," stuttered the man. "A great animal…"

Derek fearing for Odette's life rushed to his horse and followed the path the carriage had taken. He soon found the carriage ripped to shreds.

' It's not what is seems-' mumbled King William who lay dying in the mud. 'It's not what it-'

'Where is Odette,' Derek asked.

'Odette is… Odette is gone,' the king replied with his dying breath.

Derek frantically searched around the area but all he could find was the golden locket he had given her when they first met.

Far away at a lake that lay in the shadow of an abandoned castle two figures stood. One was a short old hag who was feeding a swan. The other was Rathbart.

' Now don't let my little spell make you sad. As soon as the moonlight touches the lake,' he drifted of.

The water around the swan began to glow and rise up around it until it consumed it. Odette rose up from the water as the light receded.

'And that's how it works. You have to be on the lake of course.' Rathbart reviled that he wanted to marry Odette so he could have her kingdom. Odette refused and tried to run away. Rathbart laughed at her.

'Where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake you'll turn back into a swan.'

Odette cried.

Years passed but Derek never gave up hope. He vowed he'd find her. Back at the lake a frog named Jean Bob devised a plan to get Odette to kiss him. Jean Bob was convinced that a kiss from a princess would turn him into a prince. Speed, a turtle who also live at the lake, simply rolled his eyes at Jean Bob. Odette sighed and tried to make Jean Bob understand, but he was persistent.

' I'm under a spell. I can only kiss the man I love and then he-'

'Must make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world,' Jean Bob finished for Odette.

'Speed make him understand,' Odette begged.

'I'm only a turtle,' he replied."

Lucy smiled softly before she began to sing.

"If I could break this spell

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Derek, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like you're here with me

Although we're far apart

Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes and I am where you are

As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

Far longer than forever

I swear that I'll be true

I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you

Far longer than forever

Like no love ever known

And with your love I'll never be alone

Far longer than forever

Much stronger than forever

And with your love I'll never be alone."

Lucy was smiling and twirling around by the end. Agni and Soma clapped and both gave close-eyed smiles.

"Wonderful," cheered Soma.

Lucy blushed.

"Thank you your highness."

She fidgeted under their gaze. The blonde twirled a random strand of hair.

"So what happened next," Soma asked, plopping his head into his hands.

"My prince," Agni interjected, " It is time to pray."

"Ah, time has flown quickly," Soma grinned, placing his hands on his knees.

"Oh," Lucy jumped up," I know just the place you can pray."

* * *

><p>"I shall be your tutor while we are in London, my lord," Sebastian informed Ciel. The demon pushed his glasses up using the bow of a violin.<p>

Ciel glared at him with cold indifference before looking to the music sheet set out before him.

"Bach's Chaconne," he asked. "I can't play something this difficult."

Sebastian raised Ciel's head back up using the same bow.

"I make the rules here. Do you have a problem with my teaching methods?"

Ciel pushed Sebastian's bow away with his own and raise his violin to play.

"Yes, that's very good," Sebastian said, as he began to play.

Ciel cut off suddenly at the sound of chanting.

"What is that," he asked looking over to Lau, Lucy, Soma, Agni, and a statue of a woman. The statue, female it appeared, had severed heads as a necklace and held the head of a man in one of her four arms. She stood on a man. Lucy, who's arms were crossed, turned to Ciel and raised an eyebrow at him.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING," Ciel shouted at Lucy, pointing accusingly at her.

Lucy held her hands up limply and shrugged.

"When in Rome," she replied innocently.

"We haven't gone anywhere! We- you are impossible," Ciel finally sighed. "What are they doing?"

"They seem to be praying, but its quite a surreal idol, isn't it," Lau said, as Ciel and Sebastian walked over.

"To me it merely looks like the statue of a woman carrying a severed head, wearing a necklace of severed heads, and dancing madly on top of a man's stomach," Sebastian stated monotonely.

Lucy recrossed her arms and glared at the demon.

"That," she nodded in the direction on the statue, " is the Hindu goddess Kali."

"A goddess of India," Ciel asked puzzled. "Wait, how do you know that?"

Lucy bounced over to Ciel; her fingers laced behind her back an arms stretched out at full length.

"When will you learn ,my mighty midget lord, I'm quite knowledgable," she replied smiling happily into said 'mighty midget lord's' face.

Ciel glared at her and poked her in the forehead with his bow. Using the bow he pushed her off to the side.

" It is surprising that there anything other than hot air in your head," Sebastian intoned, looking at Lucy.

Lucy scoffed.

"I did go to school you know," she sneered. Shaking her head Lucy turned back to Agni. "Would you please tell them the rest?"

"Yes, my Lady," Agni replied with a smile.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and Lucy gushed over Agni's accent.

"Kali is the wife of Shiva and the goddess of power. Long ago a demon rashly challenged her to a fight. Naturally she was victorious. However afterward her destructive urges were not quarreled and she abandoned herself to destruction and carnage. But then! To protect the earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at her feet! Treading on her husband with her unclean feet brought Kali back to her senses, and peace retuned to the world. Kali is a great goddess who defeated the demon after a desperate battle. As proof she carries the demon head."

"There you have it," Ciel said turning to Sebastian.

"Hmm, I wasn't aware of anyone so strong. I shall have to take care should I ever return to India," Sebastian mumbled to himself.

Lucy glanced over at him.

"I hope a Candiru swims up your penis," she muttered under her breath, glaring at him.

"Now then, now that we're down praying it is time to go out," Soma said cheerily, standing up. He clamped an arm around Ciel and began to pull him away.

"I told you I'm busy," Ciel shout while spazzing out.

"And on that note I'm going to go take a nap," Lucy drawled, before waving lazily over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Candiru<strong>- basically its a parasitic catfish that likes to swim into the human urethra. O.O i'll leave google to the rest... XD no regrets!

**I don't own black butler nor do I own Swan Princess. I tired to keep both as close to the script as possible.**

**Thanks 2**: BloodyGrim, HitomiTaisho, wolfkibagirl69, Artemis Queen of the Night, Dibs05, srosegarden, Sexy Turnip, Chocomelon, DaedraChild, hellotheremynameisnicole, Elliot Hart, Obviouslynet, ShadowAngelGirl

**Big Thanks 2**:

**Jussy sunshine**- Let me just tackle you and give you all virtual hugs!

**slashingfruit101**- Your reviews are amazing! Thanks for all the awesomeness that is you! People are alway welcome to suggest things. :D I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Also this story is going to be a trilogy.

**Lyztratianna**- Thanks! haha srly tho every time I here him talk, duded or subbed, he makes me think of Otto ,the bus driver from the Simpsons.

**Lumi yoshinigama**- I'm SOOO SOOORRRRRRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

**DeathlyIceMaiden**- I'm currently re-editing all my chapters. Oh! and jealous Sebby is delish.

**The-Circus-Master**- *thumbs up*

Hello to all and to all a hello! I'm back baby! Once more if you'd like to know why I've been gone I encourage you to pm me. :D C ya in two day my amazing readers.


	28. His Butler, Freeloader Pt4

Lucy tossed and turned in her sleep. Her eyes moved frantically behind their lids. Her breathing was labored as if she had just run miles. That was how Sebastian found her; napping on the couch and scared out of her wits. He fanned his demonic aura out a bit and watched as Lucy began to fidgeted even more. With a sigh he moved from the door way over to her.

"It is time to wake up, hu," Sebastian abruptly cut off as his hand connected with the blonde's bare shoulder.

A sizzling noise filled the air. Lucy rolled off the couch and yelped. Her messy head of blonde hair popped up from a mass of blankets on the floor a moment later.

"What in God's good name are you doing, asshole," she growled, her eyes glinting with murderous intent.

"What were you dreaming about," Sebastian questioned darkly, his stormy eyes not moving from his now smoking hand.

"None of your business," she replied rudely, glaring at him.

"I'm starting to miss Alina," he sighed annoyed.

Lucy moved off the ground and back onto the couch. A smirk graced her now coy features.

"Oh," she drawled, " I thought she messed with your plans to keep Ciel ever love free. Not to mention that her 'annoying loudness' level is on par with my own." Her pale hand cupped her chin and her smirk grew. "Not to mention that she is that human and we both know what you do with and how you feel about human."

"I wonder if you even have a problem with me or if you just want to fight to take out your anger at someone. It'd be so very human of you and explain a lot," the raven haired man replied absently.

A clipped bark of laughter ripped into the air. Lucy raised the back of her hand to her lips for a moment.

" Coming from you? Hey, what happened to your hand," Lucy asked raising a eyebrow at the smoking appendage.

"You."

"Me?"

"Is there anyone else here," Sebastian replied rhetorically.

"Sweet."

Lucy got up and pulled his hand out for her to see. She whistled lowly at the burnt hand.

" If my knowledge has anything to offer me it is that that looks like a purification wound."

"It is. What were you dreaming about," Sebastian persisted.

" Just a memory," Lucy replied aversively, her gazes shifting from his hand to his tie. She began to straitened the already strait piece of cloth.

"Not a good one clearly," Sebastian concluded, finally dropping his hand.

"No, shit sherlock," the nervous woman replied snarkily.

She turned around abruptly and went back to the couch were she began to fold up the blankets she'd been using.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

" It was about... The only... It was about a-the only demon I encountered in my world," she shuttered finally relenting. Her free hand rubbed her face and pulled her side bangs back.

"You make it sound different."

" Because it was," Lucy sighed. " Can we please not talk about it. It's something I'd rather forget."

"And why's that?"

Lucy groaned.

" It was different. When your aura is out its bad, but this _thing_ was a hundred times worse."  
>Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and he seemed almost insulted.<p>

" In my world, I don't think demons can take physical forms. What I do know for certain is that their power grows with the fear of their victims. So with that in mind, they make their presence know over time. It starts with small things and gradually it gets worse and worse," she rambled. " I was merely in its presence for five minutes and I don't know if its because I'm sensitive to that kinda stuff or if _it_ was just that strong, but I could barely breath. I ran out of that place and made my family stay in a hotel instead. It wasnt safe there."

"There?"

"Cabin in the mountain," Lucy replied, waving with one hand absently.

" How am I different," Sebastian inquired, raising a his knuckle to his lips.

" Well, there are more of you and even those of you without contracts seem all bottled up. More over, it's like your aura's can only be released when you're engaged in a contract. But if thats the case then how would you be able to fight those evil human thingies, the ones you mentioned when I was sick?" Her eyes turned to face him. She was shock to find a small smile gracing the normally macomb demon's features. Sebastian raised his hand to her head and rubbed it gently.

" What a clever human you are," he applauded.

Lucy frowned and knocked his hand away with a disgruntled huff.

"Don't patronize me. Just explain," she insisted, with a glare.

" Hundreds of demons die if one of those 'evil human thingies' is released because it eats up all the food-"

"All the souls," Lucy interrupted.

"Yes," Sebastian sighed, " may I continue?"

Lucy made a flicking motion with her wrist.

" However, if demons could just eat souls freely then the same thing would happen. The human population would take a turn for the worst and then we go hungry," Sebastian finished.

Lucy waited, gazing up at him with a questioning look. Sebastian mimicked her wrist flick and she scowled.

" So basically, demons here eat souls as food, pure evil human souls become soul gluttons or whatever, and contracts are needed so that you guys don't run out of food?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"You make it sound like we're not evil creatures from hell," the dark haired man commented absently, as he checked his pocket watch.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

" Yeah, yeah, thats great. Yay, food," she muttered unenthusiastically before launching into an irritated rant. " I'm only trying to understand, goodness. You've going to have to work harder if you want to prove yourself to me," she grumbled crossing her arms.

A dark brow rose.

"Oh, so I can prove myself?"

"Shut up, demon," Lucy screeched throwing a pillow at him.

"Diner will be ready soon," Sebastian repeated smugly, before leaving the room.

"Stupid demon."

* * *

><p>*hides behind couch* please dont kill me... A family member got sick and it sorta went down hill from there...<p>

**Thanks To:** GinryuFox, kikigirl4321, Rydlie River, , Claydoh101, SebastianStalker, L.A.B.B Murder Cases, alexma, Shadow Fox 2013, Siyah Ay, & XxAnimeFanGirlXx

**Big Thanks To:**

Shadow Flame 777-thank you

Cheshire2290- here ya go ;D

Shadow Fox 2013- all the mental rapes for you... in a non creepy way... totally creepy way MUHAHAHA. updated :D no smexilish in this chappy but there will be plenty in the next~

alexma- waaaaaa im sorrry it took so long. I really am!

slashingfruit101- Oh you know Im gonna mix it up ;P and yes i'm going to finnish the story.

Hi guys so it's about 2:30am... As stated above thing got bad and I took a step back from writing all together. I'm going to try to get back to daily update, but it'll probably be every two or three days.


	29. His Butler, Freeloader Pt5

"How long do you people intend to stay here," Ciel asked, from his seat at the head of the table.

Lucy twerled her fork around idly between her fingers as she seat across from Lau. Her eyes lazily rolled over to Ciel.

"Ciel, don't be rude to your guests," she muttered.

A tick mark popped on the blue haired boy's forehead.

" I'm the one being rude," he countered back at her quietly.

Lucy stuck out her tongue out at him and winked before returning to her food.

"We'll leave when our business is finished," Soma said, his hands folded before him.

"Come to think of it, you said you were searching from someone, right," Lau hummed.

"And why are you staying here too," Ciel asked, turning to Lau.

"An interesting question." Lau smiled and Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I'm looking for a woman," Soma continued staring strait at Ciel. "Her name is Mina. She was servent at my palace."

The prince pulled out a poorly drawn picture of what appeared to be a woman.

"Sebastian does that give you enough to find her," Ciel asked.

The butler in question moved over to Soma.

"Even I can't do much with this," he sighed looking at the picture. "I'll do my best."

Sebastian bowed.

"Bitch," Lucy whispered quietly enough so only the demon would hear her.

"And what was she doing in England," Ciel asked.

"Mina was my attendant, more or less my nursemaid."

To Lucy the words became a boring mesh. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying meeting Agni and Soma, she was. There were about four episodes standing between her an Angela. The grip on her silverware increased. Her veins burned with the feral need to destroy the so called angel. Once she was sure Alina was safe Lucy didn't know if she'd even be able to let the anime take its course. One way or another the angel was going to die, so what would it matter if she was the one to rip her fucking head off.

Her ears buzzed as she tuned back in.

"That's alot of fuss over one servant," Ciel commented.

Oh, how Lucy wished she could make a comment about Aline, but she held her tongue.

"No, it's not," Soma shouted.

Lucy winced at the sudden increase in volume. Soma jumped out of his seat and marched over to Ciel.

"Can you even comprehend my despair at losing her," Soma shouted, shaking Ciel. " Can you imagin how much I-"

"No, I can't. The kind of trifling dispair something like that could inspire? I can't understand it an I don't care to," Ciel replied monotonly. The boy flung Soma's hands off of him. "Some things no amount of struggling will get back. And some dispair can't ever be escaped. Maybe you can't understand that, though."

"But, but still I don't want this. I don't want to be alone in that palace!"

* * *

><p>Lucy stepped into the dimly lit room as Agni and Soma left to continue their search. She moved to sit next to a very annoyed Ciel. The blonde was sure that Soma had just refused to play old maid with Ciel.<p>

"He's cuter when he doesn't talk," Lucy commented as she delt out the playing cards.

Lau's head popped in the door.

" Oh, there you are, my lord," the Chinese man greeted.

"What," snapped Ciel, crushing one of the cards.

"Wasteful," Lucy screeched at him.

She snatched the poor deformed card from his hand and tried to flatten it out.

Lau moved closer to the table, his hands hidden in his sleeves.

"Oh, my."

Lucy chuckled and gave up on fixing the card.

" What, pray tell, is so funny," Ciel huffed, as he began to rub his temples.

"Some things you can never get back," she replied, weaving the wrinkled card between her fingers.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the trio could hear Agni and Soma returning.<p>

"I have to say those two are very suspicious,"Lau admitted, before grabbing another card.

"Well, yes, but I don't see how they would benefit form those crimes. They don't seem to bear much of a grudge over the colonial rule."

"Perhaps it's the irish rebel in me, but it'd be perfectly reasonable if they were upset about it," Lucy interjected, as she discarded a few of her cards.

Ciel rolled his eye before continuing.

" In any case, if they are doing it would they waltz right by me on their way to commit the crimes? It's begging me to suspect them."

"True, then maybe they really are just looking for someone? What do you think, kitten," Lau hummed.

" I think, I'd like to make you an eunuch," Lucy hummed in a sickeningly sweet voice, as she battered her eye lashes at Lau.

Ciel tossed down his cards.

"It's still to soon to say," the boy concluded.

"Oh, I don't know," Lucy mused with a small knowing smile. Her cards fluttered onto the table and she turned towards the fire. " I think things are going to start becoming clear very soon."


	30. His Butler, Supremely Talented

Lucy looked up from the book she was reading.

"So you've all returned in one peice then," she greeted with a small wave.

The blonde stood and dusted off the gown she was wearing.

"That we have, kitten," Lau purred.

The asian man moved further into the room as did Ciel, Soma, and Sebastian.

"Fifty-two," Lucy shot back venously.

"What's that, kitten?"

"The number of different ways I could kill you with my pinkie finger."

"Do be quiet, both of you," Ciel commanded siting down.

Soon, they were all seated and Sebastian was serving them tea.

"No, dear mask," Lucy asked Sebastian, smirking.

He shot her an annoyed close eyed smile.

"With that kind of punch, this fellow is no ordinary human being," Lau mused.

"It's Samadhi, a state of mental consetration. When he gets like that no one can touch him," Soma explained glummy.

"Samadhi," Ciel questioned.

"I'd imagine it's a type of trance. Agni has absolute faith in his master, consequently from that faith he is able to produce super human strength. His skills are born of something we can never understand; the power of complete love and trust in another person," Sebastian elaborated.

"Yes, well one could just as easily attibute Agni's strength to an advanced control of the brain. Supply human mussels with enough adrenaline and humans are capable of all sorts of amazing feats," Lucy add, before sipping her tea.

"But this betrayal... Why would he do it? Why do the people close me always leave,"shouted Soma.

"Jesus Christ,"Lucy dithered.

Soma proceded to swipe his hands across the table; flinging delecate china all over the place.

"Prince Some," Ciel exclaimed.

The prince stood. His whole body shook with anguish.

"All of them, but why," the prince wimped before running out of the room.

"Oh, just look at the Haviland tea set I ordered, thinking it was so well suited to my master," Sebastian sighed.

"I don't know about that last bit, but it is a pity to see such artistry go to waste," Lucy pouted, as she leaned over and picked up a broken shard of china.

"Well Ciel, would you like mummy or daddy to discipline the children," Lau chimed in, while pointing at both Sebastian and Lucy.

A tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead.

"Oh, my child would never behave that poorly," Lucy snorted, looking at Lau like he was crazy. She waved carelessly at Sebastian. " You best get to work."

* * *

><p>"Are you just now realizing the consequences?"<p>

"Of course not, Ciel," Lucy sneered. " Don't be daft."

" You knew Sebastian was going to end up with a deer as a mask, and yet you backed out of going with us. Normally, that's the kind of thing you live for," Ciel countered, folding his fingers together.

" It was easier with Alina here. It was literally fucking easier to go through the day. Part of me feels numb to the pain and the other half is screaming. My whole world was ripped from my grasp, but I still had my best friend to emperor penguin our way through it."

Silence gripped at the air.

"You've been around Soma too much. You used to be stronger."

"Oh, bite me, you prick," Lucy spat venomously. She sighed. "Okay that was uncalled for, sorry. I'm not looking for pity. Shit happens in life, and the only thing a person can do about that is learn from it and move on. With that in mind, it's still hard sometimes. Sebastian putting on a deer head is not a pinnacle point in this world and I saw no reason to over see it."

It was Ciel's turn to sigh. The boy looked down.

" All, this fuss because you lost against me in chess again, really now."

"Ciel, if you do not quite saying that I'm going to tickle you," Lucy theatened glaring at the boy.

Ciel's eye widened in amusement and he smirked.

"Then, i'll have Sebastian kill you."

"That bitch can try," Lucy countered confidently. "Which reminds me. There's been a developement with my powers."

"Has there," Ciel prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"I seem to have given Sebastian a purification wound."

"Purification wound? I'd hardly call you holy to begin with. This makes no sence."

"I'd have to agree with you on that, my might midget lord-"

"That had better not become a thing for you," Ciel interjected.

"What; me frying your demon or calling you by a supiour title?"

"You're a fool," Ciel sighed, face-palming. "Reframe from both for the time being."

Lucy gave Ciel a two fingered salut and a wink.

"As you wish, mon ami."

"You speak french?"

"Oui, an a bit of Galic and German. However when I say a bit of German, I mean a bit. Legitimately 'nein' is about as far as the German train goes."

" How is it that a fool like you-"

" Put a shilling in the doushbag jar," Lucy interrupted idly. "French was for school and Galic is a family thing."

"From your accent I'd say that your family is American."

"They are but that's America for you; a jumble of misfits with a fucked up government and the proud dream of life, liberty, and the persute of happiness."

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Sounds like a bunch of greedy fools."

"That's humanity for you."

"What will you do now?"

"Well I've got some time so I'll probably cause a little mayhem and catch up on things."

"Things?"

"Things," Lucy finished pointedly. "Besides, I do believe it's time for you to step in between Soma and Sebastian."

She stood an exited the recreational room.

"Till the next game then," Ciel concluded, lifting up the white queen piece.

* * *

><p>Lucy wrote to both Anna and Petra. Once that was done she attempted to draw. That didn't last long and she ended up rage quitting. Then the blonde gathered some stones and used them to practice piano. Finni and she pranked Bard and she almost wet herself because she laughed so hard. Later she proceeded to give May-rin a nose bleed. Nothing seemed to sate her boredom, so she was quite pleased when a bloated Soma asked her to finnish the story she'd begone telling before.<p>

"Well, eventually they met again. Derek agreed to break the spell by making a vow of ever lasting love and proving it to the world. There was a ball later that night and Odette was to attend and that's when they'd break Rathbart's spell. Rathbart found out and chained Odette up so she could go. Then he changed the old hag into an Odette look alike. At the ball Derek confessed his love for Odette, but because it wasn't really Odette it had the opposite effect. It caused the real Odette to begin to die. Rathbart showed up at the ball and revealed this. Derek went to her as quickly as he could, but she was doomed. Rathbart transformed into a fearsom beast. He and derek fought. Derek won and when all was seemingly lost Odette came back to life and they lived happily ever after."

Lucy gasped for air as she finished rambling.

"That was a very quick continuation," Soma moaned, as he rubbed his swollen belly.

"Yeah well, I've got energy today," Lucy giggled.

"You'll need that energy for the day of the contest. You should save it," Sebastian intoned, as he entered the room.

"Bitch, I will do what I want!"

"You're going to regret that," the butler sighed.

"Like hell I will!"

* * *

><p>"Well I have some preparations to make I must excuse myself," Sebastian informed, the group before him.<p>

Lucy crossed her arms and glared at the demon. Sebastian had been right because right now she was deeply regretting what she had said to him. The tightest corset in existence was currently choking her hourglass frame. The heavily beaded dress she was forced to wear did nothing for her comfort. Nor did the high healed shoes she was wearing. She'd taken up using Soma as a cane to steady herself. She felt said cane shift at her side and suddenly begin to run.

'_O__h hell no. You aren't getting away that easily_,' she thought, as she dug her nails into Soma arm and began to run with him.

Her free hand went to pull up the heavily skirt of her baby blue dress. A light sheen of sweat began to form on her brow as she tried to breath through the corset. Suddenly Soma stopped, and she bumped into his back.

"Mina!"

'_Oh, no_,' thought Lucy.

The blonde watched as a beautiful Indian woman turned around and gazed at them wonderingly. Lucy unsteadily released her grip on Soma just as he launched himself forewords to hug Mina.

"Thank goodness! Agni got you back," Soma stepped back and looked at Mina adoringly. "You don't have to worry now we can go back to the palace."

Lucy watched as Mina's once beautiful face contorted into a cruel sneer.

"How stupid are you? Go back with you? Don't make me laugh," Mina snickered, knocking Soma's hands away. "Why would I ever want to go back there?"

Lucy glared at Mina as she destroyed the prince before storming off.

"Soma," she began stepping foreword. Lucy stopped mid step. Her head snapped to the side.

"She's here," Lucy whispered with angry excitement. "That angel bitch is here!"

* * *

><p><span>Thanks to:<span> D8nise, Hopelle, Askkara, Catovia, Silver Moon Huntress, RedRaven1888, jacelein, The Dark Lady55, BloodyRose1312, sweetkitten20, purplesnake15,

**Big Thanks Too:**

slashingfruit101: Hope you like this one!

Guest: *fires imaginary finger guns of seduction*

Shadow Fox 2013: *highfives* all the creepiness

LoveIsSick: xD ya that was really fun to write

Red Rose Cat: Glad I could be of ur laughing service ;D

& the lovely

Lyztratianna: Alina will becoming back soon *shhh who said that psh not me* I'm glad to hear you like this story so much and thank you for helping me get up off my ass and get back to work. The triangular thing is from the Marshmallow People video's by FilmCow.

Llama's with Hats forever!

srly carl is my spirit animal... or maybe it's Rodger the Alien form American Dad

these are the tough questions in life

like sand through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives

and there goes my sanity

Welp, there ya go one whole episode :D So as far as updates go, please just bug me about them. It'll speed things up. Again as I let you guys know before, there was a death in my family, an in all honesty I was on auto pilot for awhile there. I back now though an am give you all a gigantic group hug for your support! _STAY CLASSY~_


	31. His Butler, Competing

Bard leaned over towards Finni and Mey-Rin and the queen and Ash began to enter.

"Hey,"he whispered,"where's Lucy? I don't think she'd wanna miss this."

"You're right," Mey-Rin whispred in responce.

"I don't know either," Finni quietly replied.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, as Bard begged that pinnacle question, Lucy was striding towards the the sickeningly sweet aura she knew belonged to Angela. The adrenaline that now pumped through her body had steadied her greatly. Her steps held a calm sharpness to them and her hips had a poised sway to them. Her whole body pulsed with the same power that had burned Sebastian. Her dark blue eyes burned with crazed passion.<p>

She emerged from the shadows to stand by the Viscount. The exsentric man didn't notice her presence until she opened her mouth and began to sing. She pulled ever ounce of physical power into her voice and went into a higher pitch that she normally preferred. Lucy thought back to the times she'd spent listening to opera music with her father and tried with all her might to force her voice to raise itself in volume.

"God save our gracious queen

long live our noble queen

God save the queen

send her victorious

Happy and glorious

long to reign over us

God save the queen"

On that last note, with one last vocal push, Lucy hit e-flat. In her mind, she was beating the note to a bloody pulp with a baseball bat. She did not release it until she heard the sound of glass shattering. Ash bowed by the queen and listened to her whispers.

"Her magisty bids me tell you, I am so sorry i've been unable to appear before you, however I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband was exceedingly fond of curry as well. I look foreword to your food."

A majority of the crowd broke into frantic cheers, and the host started the competition. Lucy brushed past the Viscount before he could fangirl and continued her march towards the fallen angel. Her path was blocked by Ciel and the rest of the group.

"Well, that was quite a sense," the boy intoned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, who knew you could sing like that," Bard chuckled teasingly, scratching the back of his head.

"That was amaz'in," Finni gushed.

"Yeah," Mey-Rin agree.

Lucy gritted her teeth and tried to brush past. Ciel gripped her arm.

"You look like a mad woman. What ever is going on, put a cap on it. I don't need you causing a scene."

Lucy turned on her heals and marched away. Her knuckles turned white from the force she was putting them under.

She continued marching away until she felt Mina's aura. A feral grin washed over the angry woman's face.

"Are you ready for another party, Ciel," she asked herself.

* * *

><p>"Her legs move with such grace, her hips tilt invitingly. She is the goddess Kali personified," the Viscount gushed, before a police man was through at him.<p>

More people in the crowd began to be overcome by the darkness Angela had poisoned the cury with.

"The Queen," exclaimed Ciel.

The blue haired boy rushed towards her only to be cut off by some of the tainted crowd.

"I smell it. I smell it! hatred and greed! The stench of the impure! Snuff out the unclean," growled one of the men.

Ciel gasped at the familiar words.

"A birds whose wings have been plucked will shed all its feathers and turn back into the beast it was before it evolved into a bird,"Lucy quoted loudly, glaring pointedly at Ash.

Her skirt hindered her movement a made it impossible for her to use any leg attacks which Lucy perfered greatly. That in mind, she thought back to the measly two years of kung fu she'd partaken in. She twirled around as one of the men rushed at her and using the force he was already exerting flipped him over into another of the possessed civilians. Sebastian jumped into the fight bearing a ladle as his weapon.

"We may have issues, Sebastian, but something about fighting along side you really just makes me wanna slam you up against-"

"FINNISH YOUR PERVERSIONS LATER," Ciel shouted at Lucy.

"Kill joy," Lucy muttered, before sucker punching another man.

"Sebastian, I order you to stop Kali," declared Ciel.

"Yes, my young lord."

"Tsk, goign off to fight with another woman," Lucy pouted with mock hurt. "I wont forget this, Bas!"

"Still so possessive," Sebastiian chuckled, before going to fight the she-god.

* * *

><p>Sweat began to drip from Lucy's forehead as she continued to flip people. Oh, how she missed pants. A small shriek slipped from her as three men grabbed onto her.<p>

"Agni, Soma," she shouted, as she spotted them. "If you're done making up, could you please get these assholes off me?!"

"Agni, Mina is wrong stop her and free Lucy of those men!"

"Jo ājñā!"

Lucy yelped again as the men began to pull at her. Suddenly, their added weight was lifted from her. She beamed up at Agni.

"Go get em, tiger,"she cheered, slapping him on the ass as he went to join Sebastian.

"I shall assist you," the now blushing indian man informed Sebastian.

"Ah, I see you've powered up even more. Did something happen," Sebastian asked, momentary turning his attention to Agni

"Yes, and now i'm invincable."

"Very well, i'll leave you the two on the right."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>"Ciel, you do'in okay up here," Lucy panted, as she ran up to him.<p>

"For the time being, yes," he assured.

"You have a fine butler. It seems my servises wont be needed," Ash intoned.

Lucy and Ciel both turned their gazees to him.

"But don't you think it's a bit odd. Alll of this due to a spice, why are only certain people affected? If it's that evil dont you think more people would go insain. If you really think about there is no one in this world who can claim to be truely pure," Ash droned on.

Realization dawned on Ciel as he gazed around the room.

" Everyone is a bit insain. To be truely pure would iron out all the wrinkles in life, and those wringlesare what make life worth living. Negative emotions overcome us all at some point, but it is the tiniest bit of joy and hope that can wash them away. Purety is just a word greedy beings use to justify their own ungodly actions," Lucy shot back at Ash.

At the same moment, Mina broke away from Sebastian and charged at the group.

"No, wait Mina," Soma cried, flinging himself in front of Lucy and Ciel.

"Soma, get out of the way," Lucy shouted worriedly. She'd forgtton in the heat of battle that the prince would in fact be ok.

"You fool," Ciel exclaimed.

"Come on Mina," Soma said, moments before Mina tripped on a lobster.

Lucy huffed a sigh of relief. Soma ran to Mina, begging for her forgiveness. Then, the prince stomped on her back.

"Sebastian, feed them some of the buns you made," odered Ciel.

Lucy closed her eyes and let loose a breathy laugh as she felt the heavy aura of the possed people dissipate.

"M-mina?"

Lucy opened her eyes and turned her attention back to the prince.

"Prince Soma I was right. You are terrible."

"No, he's not. You are," Lucy blanched, fanally having enough of the woman. She stomped over to the pair and flung her arm around Soma's shoulder's. "Soma is a truelly kind soul. He's had grown so much in only a few days. Prince Soma a grade A badass and you, Mina, just a whinny bitch."

Mina sneered at her.

"Ignorant white trash," Mina managed to ground out.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to Soma. The arm that wasn't wrapped around his shoulders moved so that she could place her palm against his cheek. She pressed her lips to Soma's gently. All to quickly, the blonde pulled back from her peck.

"You did well today," Lucy informed, with a kind smile.

Mina snorted before passing out.

"The queen bids me tell you,'these cury buns are full of kindness hass defeated the demon spice and even healed those who became devils. The winner of the royal warrent is decided'," Ash declared for the queen.

"I do believe, there are more important things to deal with right now," Lucy muttered under her breath, before pushing herself away from a blushing, shocked Soma.

* * *

><p>"How are you going to handle them," Ciel asked.<p>

"They wont be treated badly," Ash informed walking over the the group.

Ash continued to speak but all Lucy could hear was the adult voice from Charlie Brown.

_'Won won won won won won won.'_

Lucy rolled her eyes. She flexed her hand to bitch slap the hermaphrodite into telling her were Alina was. She felt Sebasian flare out his aura. She trurned to look at him. He moved his head slightly, shaking out a '_no_'. Lucy's gaze turned to the ground and she bit her lip.

Soma went on to thank Ciel, but she couldn't bring herself to tune back in. Finni linked arms with her suddenly as did Mey-Rin, and she looked up. They both shot her cheerful glances. She managed a small smile in return. They broke apart suddenly at the sound of what sounded to be a dying animal. The site that greeted her fully pushed a smile onto her face.

"Mina! Mina! Mina," Soma cried as he clung to Ciel. "My Mina left me for good."

Ciel grunted as he tried to escape.

"Let me go!"

Soma continued to wail ontop of Ciel.

"I am very glad that we came to England. The prince and I both made friends ideally suited to us," Agni said to Sebastian.

"A friend, interesting. No one has ever referred to me as that. You sir are a first," Sebstian stated.

"Go find a handkerchief!"

* * *

><p>"My, that was quite a day," Lucy commented idly, as she stretched her arms.<p>

She and Sebastian at the front of the carriage.

"It seemed no more abnormal than usual," the demon replied monotony, keeping his gaze of the road before him.

"Maybe for you," Lucy hummed, with a smirk. " In one day, I kick a whole lot of ass, bitchslapped e-flat, smacked a hot guys ass, and kissed a prince."

"Excuse me," Sebastian growled incredulously, his head snapping towards her.

Lucy blinked back at him owlishly.

"Didn't you notice? I thought you noticed everything."

Sebastian continued to glare at her.

"There were more pressing issues. Keeping tabs on you isn't my first priority."

"Keeping taps on me shouldn't be a priority of yours at all."

"How else am I to make sure you dont ruin everything."

"Ouch," Lucy chuckled sarcasticaly," you've wounded me sir."

" Trollop."

" I've been called far worest by far better people," Lucy trilled in an almost bored tone.

"I'm sure of that."

" Oh, get over it. The ass slapping was a long time coming. I mean seriously, did you see dat ass. As for the kiss... The kiss was just a small peck on the lips."

"Tsk."

"Sebastian, let me tell you something. Any romantic action can be empty. There was no emotional attachment to either of my actions today. They were just actions. I wanted to slap Agni's ass, so I did. I want to piss of Mina and try to make Soma feel better, so I did. Should any action of mine have true emotion behind it it'll be totally different."

"I hardly see a difference."

Lucy sighed.

"When we first kissed, I had a crush on you. Crushes are small and rather insignificant, but they still carry some weight. Though it was only margenally more significant, that small difference made all the difference."

Sebastian's gaze slid over to her.

"That makes almost no sense."

"A lot of the thing I say make almost no sense," Lucy pointed out, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

" That crush doesn't seem to help now," he muttered quietly. Lucy almost didn't hear him

"Well for one thing I have rules and standards."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow as if to say '_and those would be?_'.

" Now if I told you, i'd miss out on all the fun of watching you try to figure them out. Though, I suppose I could tell you one. I don't like dating men that are shorter than me."

"Soma's shorter than you."

"Agni's not and Soma's only shorter by two inches. More importantly, as I already told you, I'm not interested in him that way."

Sebastian's gaze slide back over to the road.

"Human."

There was a pregnant pause. Lucy glanced away akewkwardly as she malled the inside of her cheek. The cold air nipped at her cheek making it impossible to space out an escape into her mind. Her hands preocupied themselves by playing with the beading on her dress.

"...Demon."

* * *

><p>Welp there's another episode! How you liked it! Please leave reviews~<p>

Thanks to: wolvesnight & Takahashi Amaya

Big Thanks To:

Catovia- I love llamas with hats, but I agree that alpacas are where the money is. ;)

hpandthemaraudersrock- Glad you liked it!

slashingfruit101- yup yup yup

well here's a mobile update for you all :D

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Sorry after writing for long periods of time my eyes start to miss silly mistakes.


	32. The Road to an Isolated Castle

Lucy continued to whistle from her place beside Sebastian. The pair sat together at the front of the lavish carriage. Sebastian was blankly guiding the horse while Lucy was trying to find entertainment.

"This is going to be a long ride you know that? Why can't I just sit in the carriage with Ciel," Lucy asked, while swinging her legs back and forth.

"We wouldn't want to bother him, now would we," Sebastian replied smugly.

"Rude."

"If you were going to complain the whole time why did you come?"

"I can't let you boys have all the fun," Lucy said, telling only half of the truth.

In reality, she want to feel the familiar presence of ghosts again. Their aura wasn't nearly as trying as Sebastian's or even Angela's.

"No, that would be far to kind of you," Sebastian intoned, his attention not drifting from the road to her.

"Wanna play twenty questions," Lucy asked cheerily, ingoring his insult.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I," Sebastian sigh, shaking his head.

"Nope," Lucy replied popping the 'p'.

" What's you middle name?"

"Sure Sebatian, you can totally go first," Lucy muttered blandly.

"Well?"

"My middle and last name do not exist."

"That's ridiculous. Humans do tend to have middle names."

" I haven't been born yet. Therefore, my middle and last name don't exist. Not yet at least. The moment I uttter those words, poof! There's something else I can no longer keep to myself."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but Lucy beat him to it.

" Ask me something else," she insisted.

After another long sigh, Sebastian spoke.

"What religion are you?"

"I'm a good old Irish catholic girl."

" You're not Irish."

"No, but my family is practically all irsh blooded. Hence, irish catholic."

" That does not mean that by extension your family is-"

Sebastian was cut off when Lucy quickly placed one of her index fingers to his lips. She loomed over him in a half standing half siting position.

"Shhhhhhhh," she whispered forcefully. "Your logic has no affect on me, Bas."

Sebastian smirked and Lucy felt a twinge of worry form in the pit of her stomach. The demon turned his eyes to hers. The movement of him angling his head alone brought their faces much closer together. Lucy's traitorous cheek began to blush.

"So, what is it of mine that does have an affect on you," the demon practically purred.

Steele determination came over her and she bravely bit down on the top of his nose. Her blue eyes glared back a his brown defiantly.

"If you wanna play this game, we can. Just know that I'll win," she announced, speaking around his nose.

Sebastian reached up with one hand and slowly pushed her forehead away using his index finger.

"I doubt that, my dear," he chuckled.

"Screw you," Lucy declared with a laugh, a smile gracing her lips.

She stood from her seat on the moving carraige and began to scale the side of it.

"Ciel, you're getting a carrage buddy! Scoot your scrawny butt over!"

"Does this mean we have a bet then," Sebastian asked calmly.

"Yeah sure, it'll be entertaining," Lucy replied nonchalantly, before flinging the carriage door open.

"What the bloody hell are you doing on the side of the carriage," Ciel exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke slowly from within the carriage. Ciel turn his attention from the window to her.<p>

"You're finally up. It took you long enough," the boy grunted.

Lucy pressed her hands together in an attempt to stop them from shaking.

"I dreamt of myself," she blurted out before she could stop herself. "It was like i'd never come to this world. Everyday-life just played past me continually as if it was a movie. It's like I had missed years and years. I my family life was rickety. I didn't have many friends. I didn't know if they even liked me. Alina said we should take a break from our friendship. I cried so much in those passing images. I felt so lost and empty and I wasn't sure if anyone outside of my family cared. I was all dried up and broken. I tried to wake up. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't"

"It was just a dream," the young earl sighed in a bored fashion.

"No, Ciel this was not a dream. I saw into my world. I saw what has become of the part of me that wasn't shoved into this world."

"I highly doubt it was real. Alina and you are nearly inseparable."

Lucy pursed her lips and twisted her gloves between her hands.

"Have you ever heard of an author names Robert Frost?"

"I can't say I have, but that's probably not my fault," Ciel sighed, returning his attention to the window.

"Right, right, right, he didn't sell his first poem until 1894."

"That's six whole years from now," Ciel grumbled, as if he couldn't believe she was so dense.

"Not the point, Ciel. He wrote a poem called _Nothing Gold Can Stay_."

"Prey tell, what is your point?"

"_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold,_

_Her early leaf's a flower_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf_

_So Eden sank to grief_

_so dawn goes down to day_

_nothing gold can stay_."

"You're so ready to cast things aside based on a dream," Ciel snorted.

"No, I merly accept that nothing is forever. You should know that better than anyone."

Ciel replied to her with a glare.

* * *

><p>Hey so here's a quick intro. I'll do thanks and replies next time!<p>

I don't own Black Butler, nor do I own Robert Frost's poem Nothing Gold Can Stay.

Follow me on twitter for more writing updates: typingpains


	33. His Butler, In An Isolated Castle

"Pathetic, canceling construction because of ghosts. There's no such thing. There cannot be," Ciel commented in a perturbed fashion, as he, Lucy, and Sebastian walked into the castle courtyard. Lucy stood by his right while Sebastian walk by his left side.

The boy frowned and glared at Sebastian from the corner of his eye.

Lucy laced her fingers behind her head and smiled brightly up at the sky. She had been right. It was comforting to have something familiar. The woman could already feel the humid aura of ghosts in the air.

"You seem unsure of that," Sebastian commented, with smugness dancing in his eyes.

"For shame, Ciel," Lucy chirped dramatically drawing out each vowel in Ciel's name. "I'd have thought you'd be more open minded."

"Did you," Ciel asked blandly, turning his glare to the blonde.

"No, I lied."

Lucy faltered in her steps and placed the fingertips of her right hand on her lips. She blinked owlishly as if in a trance.

"I'll have to stop that now that we're here," she scolded herself, before falling back instep with the Ciel and Sebastian.

"That's ridiculous, and further more I am your employer. Stop telling me what I should and should not know."

"Okie dokie, boss man," Lucy chuckled, with a two fingered salute.

"Ugh, let's get wrap this up and go home."

Sebastian walked ahead of Lucy and Ciel to open the door.

"Of course my lord," the butler said.

The young lord in question entered the castle followed by Lucy. The woman smirked at Sebastian as she entered.

"At least I know you're a sub," she whispered to him conspiratorially. "Who would have thought."

Sebastian moved to follow Ciel.

"I don't know what you mean, my lady," he said ignoring her.

Lucy sweat-dropped and made a determined fist.

'You can do this, Lucy. You will not lose to that-'

"I've seen this painting before."

Lucy pulled herself from her mental ramblings and hurried caught up to her to companions.

"Is it a replica," as soon as Ciel uttered those words the doors slammed shut.

Lucy jumped a bit in spite of herself. In a mere second, she was facing the door in a horse stance with her fisted hands poisoned to smack a bitch. Dim candle light began to glow in an adjoining hallway. The trio followed the lights into another room

"Who gave you three vagrants permission to enter this castle," a male voice asked from deeper in the room.

"So that's it. A traveling minstrel is courting here," Ciel snorted with clear annoyance.

"You dare insult me," the voice responded incredulously.

The form of a twelve year old boy began to take shape before them. With a golden scepter in one hand the smartly dressed boy stuck a self righteous pose before them.

"Me, the king of all England. I am Edward the fifth."

Ciel floundered for a moment.

"This doesn't make any sense," he whispered to Sebastian.

"It appears as though ghosts do exist," Sebastian stated before launching into a brief background of the Princes in the Tower.

Ciel sighed and closed his eye.

"It may have only be for a few months, but he was still our king. I can't change that," he said stealing his resolve.

Ciel nodded to Sebastian who nodded back.

"Understood, my lord."

"What are you whispering about," Edward asked, as Sebastian stepped foreword.

"Your majesty, may I present to you the right honorable lord Phantomhive," the butler introduce, bowing.

Ciel walked forward with his hat in his hands. He kneeled before the king briefly before standing back up.

"Please forgive my rudeness. I was unaware that your majesty was currently in residence."

"Fine," the kind answered boredly,"you're forgiven. I don't get many guests after all."

"I'm not a guest, sire. In fact, my company actually owns this castle."

"Oh, so you would be the new caretaker then?"

"Not exactly. If I may be frank sire, I'd like you to vacate the premises."

"You're trying to evict the king and his brother who have lived here for more than four hundred years?"

"Naturally, we'll find you compensation for the castle. I shall pay every regard to your wishes. I'm sure we can come to an amicable agreement."

A small boy carrying a skull poked his head out from around a corner. He smiled sheepishly at Sebastian and Lucy.

"Well, well looks as though my little brother Richard has taken a liking towards your butler and your nursemaid."

"He is my loyal servant Sebastian Michaelis. The lady is Lucy Adams. She is my advisor, not my nursemaid, your majesty."

Sebastian and Ciel deepened their bows. Lucy pulled the sides of her dress out and bowed her head.

"We'd have so much more fun if they were around," the smaller boy said to the skull in his hands. Richard looked to his brother.

"Indeed they seem quite the unusual pair."

The brothers shared look and smiled.

"I think this could become interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>And now for another thrilling episode of Lucy's mental ramblings: Ciel, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! vol. 46<strong>

_How'd I get myself into this mess. I thought only Sebastian gets gambled away._

_Maybe he'll win._

_shit no no no_

_Ciel no bad kitty_

_Ciel what the frick frack diddily dack are you doing?!_

_NO N-_

_..._

_and now I'm a nursemaid._

_TT^TT_

* * *

><p>Richard ran over to stand between Lucy and Sebastian. The little boy smiled up at them as he held onto Sebastian sleeve.<p>

"I order you to care for these boys. Do anything your new masters may ask of you," Ciel relented begrudgingly.

"Are you sure, master," Sebastian asked.

"I'm sure, I'm the one who lost."

"Indeed, as you wish then."

"Very well, it is settled," Edward sighed.

"Don't I get a say in this," Lucy asked, one of her eyebrows twitching.

"What could a woman possibly have to say?"

There was a pregnant pause. Lucy head slowly cocked to the right. She smacked her lips loudly once. Ciel's eye widened as he recognized what she referred to as her 'bitch you wanna go?' face.

"We shall do our best to serve you for many years to come," Sebastian interjected smoothly.

"Good then, I will forgive your insubordination for this time nursemaid. Come, Phantomhive I would like to play some more so why don't you stay here as my guest."

"I am honored your majesty."

Ciel bowed his head obediently. To his surprise when he looked up, Lucy, Sebastian, and the princes were all leaving the room without him.

"Now that you belong to me you must get rid of that horrible tail coat. You look like a crow."

"As you wish your majesty."

"And you, nursemaid, must wear a proper dress."

* * *

><p>A new day was almost upon the castle when Sebastian entered Lucy's room. He quietly closed the wooden door behind him and went to sit on the edge of the bed by her. The woman in question remain obvious to all this and continued to lightly snore with her mouth wide open. The fetal position she was in was further emphasized by the fact all the blankets were wrapped around her in a sort of circular cocoon. Sebastian reached out and brushed stray locks of blonde from her face.<p>

"Bastian," Lucy asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes carelessly and stretched her legs out. "Wad are you doing here?"

"It is time for us to begin our servant duties."

Lucy made a whining groaning noise. A frown marred her features. The arm that had been rubbing her eyes draped itself around Sebastian.

"No, we can't the floor is made of lava and if we step on it we turn to dust," the groggy and debatably delicious woman argued.

She pulled at Sebastian in an attempt to drag him to the bed.

"What, pray tell, are you trying to accomplish," he asked slightly amused.

"I'm saving you from the lava," her speech became mildly clearer," so be a good little damsel in distress and let me save you."

Sebastian laughed quietly.

"We have work to do," he reminded.

"Yeah and we're a pair of badasses so I will say it one last time. Ground. Lava. Bed. Now."

The demon sighed and shook his head. Reluctantly he nudged her over and laid down beside her.

" Very good. Now, just," Lucy pulled the arm closest to her up so she could rest her head on his chest. She then placed the hand attached to said arm on her hip. Satisfied with her work she wrapped her own arm across his chest. Her eyes slid shut as she nuzzled crook of his neck.

" How long till the 'lava' is safe?"

"Least five minutes," Lucy mumbled

His head bent so that their forehead barely graced each other. Their black and blonde hair tangling together.

"You seemed to have gained a last name," he hummed, as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"Hmm, I guess I did. Hey, we should postpone the contest."

"Afraid of a challenge," Sebastian asked mockingly.

"Fine then have if your way," she huffed, frowning. "It was simply my thinking that a more entertaining game might be played on the ride home rather than within the confines of this dingy castle."

"I suppose a hold may be put on the contest for the time being."

"Oh, my man be good to me," Lucy giggled tiredly.

"Yours am I?"

"Worry not, you are but one of many who I've collected to entertain me."

"Entertain you," Sebastian spat, as he glared up at the ceiling.

"A woman's heart is a tedious thing. Should it be given wholly be given, one would never be able to retrieve all of it again. You're a ship in my harbor. You bring with you such wonders and I never wish you to leave. But one day you will. One day you'll tire of what I have to offer and set sail anew. Such is the dilemma between one that is bound to the land of time and one that is bound only to thy self."

"You're quite eloquent in the mornings. I wonder what makes it so you can't be this way always."

"Careful, it is when the sun first greets the earth that my tongue is at it sharpest."

"Not a bad thing," Sebastian idly teased, smirking down at her.

"There's a book," her voice tapped off as she fell back asleep.

He nudged her forehead with his nose. Her blue eyes fluttered back open into lazy half lids.

"Right, book. Um, 's called The Life Pi. Basically the point of the book is that the only truth that matters is the truth that we choose to believe."

Sebastian hummed as a confirmation for her to continue.

" Maybe I'll tell you more about it one day. That book infuriated me."

"What was your point?"

Lucy drummed her fingers across his chest.

"Right, my point is that while I find that philosophy faulty most of the time that's the kinda truth that makes us."

"I don't follow you," Sebastian said, frowning.

"To you I am Lucy Adams, and to me you're Sebastian Michaelis. This is who we are. The name you hold to your contract with Ciel, is the only name there will ever be to me."

"Am I not a demon?"

"Am I not a human?"

"That's debatable at this point."

"Hold thy tongue," Lucy ordered with mock authority, smacked his chest. "What I mean is that you are Sebastian. Thats all you'll ever be and that's all I ever want you to be. Any other name or title you hold I don't want to know about."

"So, you're shying away from the truth," Sebastian sighed distastefully

"I've seen you." She shrugged. " I have what I need."

"Why do you withhold yourself from me?"

The question punched through the cold morning air. Lucy's eyes widened and her breath caught.

"You'll leave and there's nothing I can hold to you ever be sure that you won't. Come darling, help me into whatever torturous dress you've prepared for me. We've got work to do after all."

* * *

><p>"No, stop it! Please, just put me down, Sebastian!"<p>

"Richard it'll be alright. I promise you," Lucy tried to assure as the boy thrashed within Sebastian's arms.

"How sad I was so looking forward to a fight between a demon and a ghost. What a pity," Ciel smugly commented.

"Brother, help me!"

Lucy's eyes flickered over to Edward who had become increasingly distressed at his brothers cries.

"I'm sorry," he turned to Ciel. "Come now don't you think you could be a little more gentle."

"You got yourself into this. Really, this has been going on for two hundred years. Don't you think it's silly?"

"I dont want to see my brother cry. That isn't silly.

Sebastian reached out to pry the skull from Richard's hand and the boy gave another protesting cry

"I'm just giving you what you asked for."

Sebastian held the skull in one hand and tossed Richard to Lucy.

"Shh, it'll be okay," she whispered, into the boys hair.

"I am your severest I order you to let him go," Edward shouted at Lucy.

Lucy maintained her hold on the child and Sebastian smirked. The aura around Edward began to gather and the king flew at Lucy. The blonde tossed the child back to Sebastian and met the kings tackle. She held his wrists in her hands and waited for him to stop trying to attack her. When he did not she gritted her teeth. Richard continued to cry in the back ground.

"Doesn't this remind you of something, Edward," Lucy asked tauntingly, though her heart broke to see the boys in such pain." Your brother in terrible danger and you powerless to stop it!"

She managed to push herself forewords enough so that her lips grazed his ear.

"Doesn't it remind you of that night."

Another pulse of energy came from Edward and his eyes glazed over as he was flung back to the night of his murder. Lucy pushed him away from her and let him fall to the floor.

"Stop it, I am your king-"

"You said this skull was what you wanted no matter what the sacrifice might be. if you take that statement back now then you're no better than the liars you claim to hate.

"Sebastian Lucy, listen to me. You belong to us now."

"No, king Edward we never did," Lucy denied, shaking her head.

"I am contractually obligated to the earl Phantomhive."

"Let's get this over with and send you to that heaven play you so want to go to."

"No," cried Richard.

Ciel placed the skull down on the chess board and everyone but lucy waited with baited breath for something to happen.

"Except for the fact that even after four-hundred years as a ghost you failed to notice the aura that composes your brother does not match with that of the skull," Lucy stated sadly.

"Prince Richard is there something you'd like to tell your brother," Sebastian asked.

Richard nodded and so the truth was revealed. Edward was brought to his knees with sorrow.

"Oh, Phantomhive you were right all along. All the hatred and pain, they've been with me for four-hundred years."

"Time eases pain. But I don't want time to heal me. you may think you've escaped the pain and forgotten it but all you have is stagnation. You can't move foreword."

"I see. I've spent all this time hating lairs and all this time I was the one lying to myself and richard," Edward quietly admonished, as he hugged his brother.

A white glow sprouted from the boys. Lucy smiled warmly at the brother and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's left arm. Her temple rested on his shoulder.

"Preparing the funeral was never anything but a formality," Sebastian informed, with his own satisfied smile. "It wasn't your bodies that were needed to release you wondering souls."

* * *

><p>"I am in debt to you Phantomhive. I wish you a long life."<p>

"Really, I didn't do much of anything and one more thing. You don't need to fear for the castle. I'll leave it just as it is."

"That eases my mind, thank you."

The translucent spirit of Richard ran over and hugged a leg of both Lucy and Sebastian.

"Goodbye now, thank you. You were both great."

"Take care, your royal highness," Sebastian replied monotony.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the demon and knelt down to hug Richard.

"You take care of yourself and have a nice afterlife. You deserve it," her eyes moved to look at Edward. "Both of you do."

" Thank you for your kindness, Lucy the advisor," Edward conceded with a smile of his own.

Lucy smiled back.

"You boys better get going your boat is here," she replied.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled at Sebastian from her seat next to him. Ciel had fallen asleep in the seat across from them just a moment ago.<p>

"That was an education," she prompted.

"Indeed it was," he replied, rather uninterested.

Lucy pouted at his lack of interest.

"I suppose it's time for our contest then," she tried again.

Sebastian finally turned to her. His dark eyes bore into hers unrelentingly.

"No, I've had enough of playing games with you."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

*Takes deep breath*

**Thanks to:** jackie-jackie-dont-talk-back63, 12, Imitation1, blackvampcat92, Lithim Nichole Albrecht, CyberRoses, & LiveYou'reLifeInFullWay

*Catches up with breathing and composes self before continuing in a slower manner*

**Big thanks to:**

slashingfruit101: Stay golden Ponyboy ;D ... *gets stabbed by angry readers* No but on a more serious note I feel it perfectly represents where a lot of things in the story are going. Furthermore, ya gotta love da Frostmister! Also, I too loved when Lau called Lucy and Sebastian mommy and daddy :3

BleckBlah5956: here is da update *salutes*

Caged Rage: that's them toned way the hell down XD

sami kitsune: glad you liked it

wolvesnight: Yeah, lucy's thinking was somewhere along the lines of 'there's no way I'm not gonna do that so screw all decorum and gimme dat ass'

Here ya go guys another whole episode and the longest chapter in Run history! They're only going to get longer from here on out because let me tell you right now some crazy shit's bout to go down. Check out my twitter typingpains for my commentary while writing. So far, my first and only follower is GrumpyCatMinds and Sebastian and I are very happy.

Also, there will be a reward to the person who writes the best review from now on and that reward shall be a paragraph long(or longer) response to their review. Each time someone wins they get a point at the end of the story the reviewer with the most points will make a cameo appearance in the next installment of Run!


	34. His Butler, Offering Pt1

_**Flash Forewords**_

_"Don't you understand," she spat hatefully. "It was you all along!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"_

_"Stop fucking crying, you annoying bitch! I don't want your pathetic tears. I want you to die, so I can be free of your clingy ass!"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Undertaker's<span>**

"What joy it is to be an undertaker," the gray-haired man sang.

"Now, what do we have next," he wondered, opening up a coffin to reveal Grell. "Boring, Melody, this corpse is boring! He's got such a weak mouth and not a single wound anywhere on the body. How Pathetic."

Grell's eyes flashed open suddenly. The red-haired reaper sprang forwards and began to choke the Undertaker.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say,"shouted Grell, as he shook the Undertaker about.

Melody sighed and slammed her head on the desk in front of her.

"They seriously do not pay me enough for this," she grumbled.

She exited the shop with out being noticed by either of the other two Reapers. Melody cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hey, Anna do you want to go get lunch," she shouted skywards.

Anna's head popped up from behind a rooftop about a block away from Melody.

"I donnu mkmknow. Ifm got keep amf eye on Grell," the asian woman shouted back around a mouth full of chocolate.

"Let me rephrase that. We're going to get lunch. Come on."

Melody turned on her heels; her dark brown hair trickling through the wind.

"Okay," Anna enunciated cheerfully, as she hopped down next to Melody.

"Hey have you been getting letters from that girl who was with the Phantomhive kid," Melody asked, after they had travelled a few blocks.

"Mmmhm," Anna confirmed, nodding enthusiastically.

Melody sighed before smacking Anna upside the head.

"Hey what was that-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V.<strong>

I'd been writing for some time. One letter was for Anna and the other was for Melody/Petra. The two fat letters now sat ready for Sebastian to deliver. Things with him had been icy in the worse possible way since the whole game debacle. He gone back to treating me as a guest; nothing more than part of the architecture. It would have been much better if he'd at least be mad at me, but instead I got the cold fish addition of Sebastian.

I smacked both my cheeks to clear my head. The episode where I'd get a chance to get up close and personal with Angela was finally next up. I absently shook out my hands that were bruised from my encounter with Edward. I frowned at them. A lock of my hair fell into my line of vision. The straw like split ends that greeted me caused me to cringe. My hair had become rather unkempt and had grown to my hips. I'd managed to avoid it by putting it in tight buns atop my head, but looking at it now, I knew I wouldn't be able to continue procrastinating.

I stood and moved the letters into a pile of things Sebastian had to deliver for the mansion. Upon returning to my room I quickly set about pulling out a pair of shorts and a modest dress. Before undressing, I pulled my final piece of battle armor out.

It was a leather harness of sorts. Once put on the harness would wrap around both my thighs and move up to criss cross across my lower back. From there it came back to the front and wrapped around my ribs. The two trails of leather met at my sternum before moving back to my back. It wrapped around my shoulders and again on my forearms and upper arms. The loops it made around my body had small open slots sewed tightly to them.

I pulled on the shorts and a bra before I buckled myself in and stretched. I moved around more to check that it didn't restrict my movements. Once I was sure it wouldn't hinder me I pulled the dress on over it. I shook out the plain cotton fabric to try to release some of the starch in it.

Then it was off to the kitchen. A pair of scissors now in hand I sat myself on the stoop of the back door and began to chop away. Once my hair was shortened back to my shoulder blades, I shook my head out. Though uneven, it felt infinitely more healthy now that it'd been ridden of the spit ends. I smiled and began to move the strands of hair into the waste bin. Once that was done I began to rummage through the drawers in search of suitable throwing knives.

"What are ya do'in."

I jumped and turned to face Bard.

" Do you want to truth or the lie," I asked bluntly.

He crossed his arms and smiled at me.

"Truth."

"I was looking for suitable throwing knives."

Bard rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You mean like these," he asked coyly, before pulling a bundle of knives before behind his back.

"Bardroy,"I gasped," w-what the hell?"

He deposited the bundle into my hands as I continued to gape at him like a cod fish. Bard grinned toothily and scratched the back of his head.

"May-rin mentioned that you'd taken some knives off the wall when you went after Alina. I figured the young masta wouldn't like it if you kept those, so I got you these when we were in London last," he elaborated.

"For the royal warrant thingy?"

"Yeah, do ya like em," he asked hesitantly.

I blinked between the knives and Bardroy.

"I love them," I exclaimed, tackle hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I gushed while smothering Bard's face in kisses.

Someone cleared their throat. Bard and I turned to look at Sebastian, a blush gracing both our cheeks. My hands moved to rest on Bard's shoulders.

"There is some business in the city that my lord wishes you to accompany us on," Sebastian informed blankly.

"Right, I'll be just a minute," I replied, with a nod.

"Do not keep him waiting," Sebastian monotonly responded.

Sebastian walked away an I rested my forehead on Bard's chest. He placed his hand atop my head and ruffle my hair.

"Give 'em hell," he cheered, smiling down at me.

The corners of my lips twitched upwards.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And Back to the Undertaker's<strong>

"I'm coming in," Ciel announced, as he entered the dimly lit shop.

Lucy followed closely behind him.

"Welcome little lord," greeted a creaky voice.

"Listen up, I have something to ask of you."

"Well you know the price for that," the voice giggled.

The 'Undertaker' slowly began to turn around, revealing himself to in fact be Grell.

"Give me prime romance," Grell declared, launching himself at Sebastian. Sebastian side stepped him and Grell flew into the wall.

"What are you doing here," Ciel asked Grell.

"Alright lets hop to it, kitties," Lucy declared, clapping her hands together. She pointed at Grell dramatically. "Will gave you investigating to do about recently missing doomsday book. You fell asleep in a field. People thought you were dead cause of the whole no breathing thing. Batta bing batta boom! Grell chill'in in the Undertakers and the real Undertaker in a jar of salt. Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Now, you boys have fun chit chatting. I'm going to go forth in search of estrogen."

"How dare you steal my story time," Grell shouted tackling her.

The pair fell forward in a heap of fabric.

"Get the fuck off me," Lucy angrily whined. "You're too heavy!"

Grell bristled.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT!"

"Grell, hush up. We're talking back here, and your blathering makes for quite the unwanted distraction," Melody snapped, poking her head out from the back room.

Anna's head popped out beneath hers. As soon as the asian reaper laid her eyes on Lucy, she yanked Lucy out from under Grell's.

"You make choco things now," Anna ordered in a caveman voice.

Lucy furrowed her brows in hesitation. Anna continued to hold her by her shoulders.

"Put her down, I may need her," Ciel sighed.

Anna ignored him. She started to head back to the other room with Lucy draped over her shoulder.

"You'll be fine!... Probably," Lucy called out before being dragged away.

Lucy's hands latched onto the door way. Her nails dug into it's wooden frame.

"Scratch that! If I'm not back in twenty, assume I'm dead and retrieve my body. Do not leave me here, Ciel," she screeched as she struggled against Anna.

Her human hands gave way to Anna's reaper body. The blonde was pulled forewords; a yelp bursting from between her chapped lips.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the following:ebb3213<p>

Big Thanks To:

slashingfruit101: Ponyboy is the main character from a fantastic book called The Outsiders. it was a reference to that book.

: I'm officially back :D

and Guest: thanks!

I desided to split this episode, because it's going to be rather long an I thought you guys would rather get more updates as apposed to longer updates. For those of you who took the time to review I cannt thank you guys enough. It's you reviewers that keep me updating!

Last chapters review winner is *drum roll* slashingfruit101! That's one point for you, hun.

I'll see ya next time!


	35. His Butler, Offering Pt2

A bead of sweat dribbled down the side of Lucy's face as she moved around the stove Anna had set her in front of minutes before. She spun around and slammed a hot-pot onto the middle of the circular table that Anna and Melody were sitting at.

"Here's you're chocolate soup. Now I'm sitting dow because...because... MURICA," she panted, before slumping into a chair between Anna and Melody.

Melody glanced over at Lucy from behind the rim of her tea-cup. Anna viciously seised the pot in her hands. The asian reaper streak as the hot metal burned her hands. The pot clattered back onto the table loudly. Lucy winced and resisted the urge to 'shh' Anna.

"Took you long enough. You do realize that you set a time limit on our little chat," Melody scolded, completely ignoring Anna.

"Next time you kidnap me, I'll keep that in mind," Lucy quipped.

"Mkbhfknvkd n mfdsf nskfj," Anna announced, from around a mouthful of chocolate soup.

Melody set her tea-cup back on its saucer.

"The letters you've been sending us, what is their purpose?"

Lucy quirked an eyebrow.

"Can't I just say hey?"

"There's more to them then that."

Lucy waved her hand lazily through the air, as to dismis Melody's inquiries.

"So, are you both not going to go along with the plan then?"

Anna and Melody glanced at each other.

"Look," Lucy raised both her hands in mock surrender, "do what you guys need to do. All I'm saying is that, you can go about things like normal, which is safe. However, I think we can all agree that safe is rather dreary. The alternative is that we could shake things up a bit."

"As you previously stated in your letters, you've already shaken things up," Melody pointed out, her face remaining impassive.

Lucy planted her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. Her chin came to rest atop her fingers. An enticing smirk traveled across her lips.

"I am aware, but that, laddies, is neither here nor there."

Melody scoffed, slowly a smile graced the brunette's usually stoic features.

"I think I can work it into my schedule," Melody admonished. "What about you, Anna?"

Anna looked up from the pot where she'd been licking up the last dregs of chocolate.

"Grell's going to be there," Anna shrugged, "I have to go anyway."

Lucy clapped and leaned back in her seat.

"Good then, you laddies have your letters. You each know your parts. Lets cut this bitch down."

* * *

><p>Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, an I managed to get into the abbey with the help of the Undertaker.<p>

"I thought this place was suppose to be hard to get in here," Ciel whispered.

"Yes, that is what I thought as well," Sebastian replied.

Some of the cult followers crossed their path. They bowed and smiled at them before walking on.

"Such perfect smiles," Ciel mused.

"Shouldn't those smiles be an education for you since you've forgotten how to," Sebastian mocked with a close eyed smile.

"Don't be stupid. Those smiles are fake."

"Geez, I feel like I'm in high school again," Lucy shuttered, hugging herself as she wearily eyed them. "Let's get a move on this place gives me the heebie-jeebies."

* * *

><p>The abbey revealed a stain glass window bearing the very mark Ciel had been branded with. Ciel stood, momentarily petrified. Sebastian stepped forward and asked him what was wrong.<p>

"Good evening! Good evening," sang a group of children.

"Another beautiful day today wasn't it," one of the children commented.

Grell placed a hand on his hip and smiled toothy at the children. Lucy, who was standing next to him, felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Well, aren't you cute," Grell gushed. "I really don't do well with kids though."

The three little boys ran up to Grell.

"Hello there, unclean one! You're impure through and through, I see," the boy with glasses said.

"What," blanched Anna and Grell.

"Hmm? What's the matter, unclean one. Are you ill," asked another boy.

Grell struck the boy on top of his head.

"You little brat!Who are you calling 'unclean'?!"

The boy flew into a frenzy and began to scream about how an unclean one had touched him. The boys all began to run and Grell chased them. The kids ran into a door just as a woman stepped out. Grell halted in his chase.

"Everyone over a certain age is called unclean," the new woman explained kindly. She then looked from Grell and Lucy over at Ciel and Sebastian. "I see from your clothing that you're a new convert. Your body will be cleansed."

"Get lost," Lucy almost said.

Anna clamped her hand over the blondes mouth before she could. So instead of saying 'get lost' Lucy just ended up sounding like a slurring drunk.

"Unfortunately we are uneducated in the ways of your sect would you care to tell us," Sebastian asked innocently.

Mathilda blushed an avoided Sebastian gaze.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"It'd be a great help to us," he pressed gently.

Sebastian frowned and tilted his head to the side. Mathilda peaked at Sebastian briefly before turning away again. Mathilda's blush grew. Sebastian shot a glance at Anna and Lucy while Mathilda was looking away. Lucy glared back at him before returning her heated glare to Mathilda. Anna stared at Lucy like she was an idiot an ubruptly released her.

"I got'cha covered," Anna informed confidently, as she began to walk towards Mathilda.

"W-wait, what are you doing," Mathilda asked.

Anna dragged Mathilda away into a broom closet despite the girl's protests.

"Um, what the hell just happened," Lucy uttered in complete confusion.

Anna returned from the room a moment later with Mathilda quietly trailing after her. Mathilda's face was pale and her eyes held absolute terror within them.

"Off you go now," Anna instructed, pushing Mathilda out the door she'd originally enter from.

Anna crossed her arms and sigh.

"Okay here's what I got. The Doomsday Books of those who have lived a long time are impure. Their leader cleanses the unclean passages. And they're told not only the past, but the future is record there. Only the children of the heavenly court can be told it. They don't really sing and to quote Mathilda. 'No, I don't believe 'sing' is the right word. But I hear beautiful voice from our leaders bedchamber.' That good 'nuf for you," Anna finished explaining.

"On the chance I might regret this, what did you do to her," Lucy asked.

Anna placed a finger in front of her lips.

"Secret."

Lucy deadpanned.

"At least Sebastian didn't sleep with her," the blonde muttered under her breath, shrugging.

"Excuse me," Ciel interjected incredulously.

"My Bassy would never-"

Grell was swiftly punched out by Sebastian. Anna ran to where Grell had fallen and began to try to make him regain conciousness by viciously shaking him. Ciel looked at Sebastian questioningly.

"It would have been an easy way to get information, but I had no intention of doing any such action," the butler said, effectively answering his masters unasked question.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and pointed at Sebastian accusingly.

"Lair!"

"I cannot lie to my master," Sebastian smoothly replied.

"Well Ciel didn't ask you it out right," Lucy argued.

Ciel groaned and rolled his eye.

"Oh, for pete sake. Sebastian were you at any point going to sleep with that girl," Ciel asked, shooting annoyed glares at both Lucy and Sebastian.

"No."

Lucy floundered.

"Oh... well then," Lucy coughed an awkwardly stared at the ceiling while scratching her head.

"How dare you call my Bassy a lair," screeched a now conscious Grell.

Lucy sweatdropped and wallowed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Sebastian, Anna, and Grell stood outside the chapel, biding their time.<p>

"So, now we just wait for Ciel to meet the leader dude," Lucy asked, as she balanced a stone on the end of her boot. "Then we go kick some ass, right?"

"No, you're staying here," Sebastian replied coldly.

Lucy blanched. The stone fell from her boot as she rounded to fully face him.

"What? No, I most certainly am not!"

"You will be a hindrance. Stay here and out of the way."

"Bitch nugget," Lucy scoffed in disbelief. She crossed her arms and set Sebastian with an indigent stare. "You can't make me not do anything!"

Sebastian's head turned from her to look up at the church.

"That's our cue. Come along, Anna."

Grell's body wiggled like a worm.

"What about me, Bassy," he whined.

Sebastian sighed.

"Come," he commanded darkly.

Sebastian jumped up and crashed through the church window.

"Coming, my love," Grell sang, jumping after him.

Anna shrugged at Lucy helplessly before following them.

"Seriously?! You all suck," she screamed after them. The blonde crossed her arms and continued to glare at the broken window.

"Hello, Lucy."

Lucy spun around.

"Alina," she gaped.

"The one and only," Alina replied, setting a hand on her hip.

Alina walked over to Lucy, who reached out to hug her long-lost friend. Alina did not return the gesture but instead wrapped her hands tightly around Lucy's neck. Lucy tried to buck away unsuccessfully. Lucy pulled the skirt of the dress up until her shaky fingers could pull one of the knives from its sheath. She struck out blindly at Alina. The knife created a long slash across Alina's left cheek. Alina instantly released Lucy and stumbled back.

"What the fuck," Lucy gasped, jumping back.

"You, stupid, stupid bitch. You really haven't figured it out. They never branded me. I should have returned back to my home! It was you who kept me here! You, you annoying clingy bitch," Alina ranted, while gesticulating wildly.

"Alina, please try to think straight. Angela's is manipulating you," Lucy begged.

Alina's eyes widened to the point of madness and she charged at Lucy. Lucy was unprepared for her friend to do so and was pumled into the ground by Alina. Alina's large knuckles easily bruised Lucy's cheeks as she punched her head back and forth.

"Shut up, you annoying,"_punch_," worthless,"_punch_," clingy,"_punch_,"bitch."

Lucy finally managed to regain some of her senses for just a moment and punched Alina in the diaphragm, effectively knocking the wind out of the russian.

Both girls rolled onto their sides as they tried to regain their breath.

"Alina, Angela's the one who brought us here. I have no power over that," Lucy panted, on her hands and knees.

Alina rounded on Lucy. She stumbled into a standing position and kicked Lucy in the stomach.

"Liar!"

Lucy held onto Alina's foot and twisted the appendage with all her might. There was a cracking noise followed by Alina's screams.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT? I WAS ONLY YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE IT WAS CONVENIENT! AS SOON AS SOMETHING BETTER CAME ALONG, I WOULD HAVE MOVED ON. WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU," Alina screamed, as she curled around her now broken ankle.

"Stop it. please," Lucy whimpered. Her hands began to glow white as tears began to spill from her eyes. "Don't you understand," she spat hatefully. "It was you all along! You dragged me along through this mess. You stole my life away!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Stop fucking crying, you annoying bitch! I don't want your pathetic tears. I want you to die, so I can be free of your clingy ass!"

Lucy's froze in horror and whipped around to look at Alina. The other girl gazed back at Lucy hatefully, her lions mane of hair flung out around her. Lucy's breath caught and she flung herself forewords to hug Alina.

"Please," Lucy begged, "Alina this isn't you. Wake up."

"L-lucy?"

Lucy sprang back just enough so that she could still have her arms wrapped around Alina but could also look her in the eyes.

"Alina," Lucy asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Those blue eyes widened a moment later when Alina plunged a dagger through her liver. Alina hardened her grip on the dagger and pushed it further into Lucy's body.

"You can't change who people really are. You can't know what they really think. You can't fix everything," Alina stated monotony as she stared blankly into Lucy's wide eyes. " I was never bound to you. You shouldn't have expected that from me. You did of course because you're a desperate little girl and now you're going to die for it."

Alina smiled cruelly. A shuttering breath passed through Lucy's lips. Lucy fell forewords onto Alina who twisted the knife in response.

"I-.. sorry."

" Apologize with your death."

Blood began to thickly drip onto Alina's shoulder from Lucy's semi-open mouth.

"Never," Lucy managed to quietly whisper out.

White light surrounded the pair. The glowing sphere slowly drew back into Lucy. Alina was gone now. Lucy fell face first into the ground. The hole in her abdomen was now completely gone, though the large sum of blood remained.

" I'm done crying," Lucy vowed into the dirt as rain began to fall; camouflaging her tears. She gritted her teeth till they hurt. "As long as my heart still beats in my chest, I am done!"

"Um, why the fuck am I naked?"

Lucy strung up and whipped around to see a nude Alina.

"What's two plus two," Lucy asked from between chattering teeth.

"Bitch, I am naked. GET ME SOME DAMN CLOTHES, WOMAN!"

Lucy squeaked and pulled the dress from her body in a clumsy flourish. She tossed it at Alina. Lucy shivered due to the weather and the fact that she was now only in, shorts, a bra, and her knife harness.

"So, you're not going to kill me?"

Alina quickly ducked into the blood stained dress.

"Why would you ask that crazy shit?"

"Maybe cause you just stabbed the hell out'a me like a minute ago," Lucy enlightened carefully.

"What? Are you high? Hey, why are we by a castle? Omg, is it Prince time?"

"No, you crazy, it's feak'in Angela cult church thing time!"

"What? No!"

"You just fucking stabbed me. I think I know what the hell is going on here more than you. Look at the freaking dress I just handed you."

Alina blinked between the dress and Lucy.

"Well shit, sorry yo."

Lucy stared incredulously at Alina.

"We're going to need therapy aren't we," Alina conceded, with a heavy sigh.

"Just a tad," Lucy sarcastically shouted, waving her arms around wildly.

* * *

><p>Yay! Done with this chapter and this episode!<p>

_Thanks to_: Gabby-Paige

**Big Thanks To:**

slashingfruit101: It is a really good book an I would totally recamend it.

Xxle-grellxX: There was a point in my life where tazes were the very bain of my existance. I feel ya.

Guys, pls pls pls review. I see the traffic stats so I know there are a lot more of you reading than reviewing. Your comments really help and motivate me!

Lucy:Yeah! Review, dammit!

Anna: Choco

Lucy: No-no- LEAVE ME BE, SPECTOR!


	36. His Butler, Transmitted

" And then I thought 'YOLO' and so I just smacked Agni's ass," Lucy rambled, as she continued to recount everything Alina had missed.

"Not fair," Alina mock sobbed, fake tears dripping down her face.

"I earned that ass slap," Lucy insisted emphatically.

Alina clamped her hands over her ears.

"Lies, all of them. Dirty lying stupid sexy face lair,"Alina sighed glumly.

"Stabbing silly face," Lucy countered, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

The pair turned into the room where the cult members kept the old clothes of converts.

"Want a shirt," Alina asked Lucy, ask she began to sift through an unorganized pile of clothes.

Lucy glanced at the shirt Alina was offering her. She shook her head.

"Nah, it'll hinder my knife skills."

Alina rolled her eyes.

"But, you know why seeing your body does to me," she murmured coyly.

Lucy scoffed.

"Whatever, dude. Hey, can you check the seam lines on the back side of the harness. I tried my best, but my sewing skills were not ready to work with leather."

Alina tossed Lucy's bloodied dress aside and pulled another equally plain dress over her head.

"Yeah, sure," the russian said.

Alina turned Lucy around and began to scan over the straps. Her fingers poked and prodded here and there for a moment. Lucy turned around.

"Well?"

Alina burst out laughing.

"That thing has so many useless stitches it could be in a Tim Burton movie," Alina choked gleefully.

A tick mark popped up on Lucy's forehead.

"But, it'll hold up?"

"I give it another day, before it falls apart," Alina informed nonchalantly, wiping away tears of laughter.

Lucy shoved Alina's head away playfully.

"Did Sebastian sleep with that cult chick," Alina asked suddenly, her face now clear everything but seriousness.

"No," Lucy replied instantly.

"Did you kill her?"

"Almost. No. Well. IDK maybe. I mean, I didn't."

"You sure wanted to, though," Alina stated, crossing her arms.

"Wait but, didn't Sebastian like mark her or some shit when he-"

Lucy raised up a hand to silence Alina.

"Taken care of, mon cher. I've got Melody on it. Anna's also there."

Alina smiled.

"Mmmmmmm, my girl tak'in care of shit," she purred.

The two friends giggled at each other.

"Fuck man, I missed you," Lucy admitted, embracing Alina.

Alina hugged her back.

"Good to be back. Hey, do you-oh my god what the hell did you do to your hair."

Alina pulled back from the embrace.

"Oh, I cut it. Terrible job I know, but a girls gotta do what a- OH MY GOD WHAT THE FRICK FRACK DIDDILY DACK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" Lucy frantically stared at the lock of hair Alina had set before her.

Her normally dark blonde hair was tinted white at the ends and gradually fading back to her original color. Alina pinched it and the response was immediate. The white bits of hair cracked then fell to dust at the feet of the two girls.

* * *

><p>Sebastian caught Ciel as the boy's cinematic records returned to him.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking," Sebastian scolded.

"Sebastian... Good catch," Ciel replied weakly.

"You always exceed my expectations. You have a worthy soul, my young master." Angela bristled.

"Such a filthy heart. I should never have shown you pity. So, here and now I shall purify you," the depraved angel cried.

Sebastian set Ciel down and smirked at Angela.

"We'll see about that," he smugly countered, pulled knives from within his coat.

"A crime in the library falls under grim reaper jurisdiction. We'll join them. Come, Anna, Grell," William instructed, pushing his glasses up with his death scythe.

"Oh yeah," Grell squealed, jumping up to join them.

"Look at us," the red-head gushed, hugging himself as he swayed side to side. "We're a trinity!"

Anna smacked Grell upside the head.

"Hey, watch it, bub! We're a quartet,"she corrected.

Then the Undertaker made his appearance, with Melody perched lazily atop the cart full of books he was pushing.

"Yes, yes, coming through," the Undertaker announced, before stopping in front of one of the many monstrously sized book shelves.

"Let's see. Eight, eight, number eight-"

"Undertaker,"Ciel exclaimed.

"What are you doing here," Grell shouted.

Will smacked him on the head with his death scythe.

"You all seem busy here. I'll start my purification of the abbey."

Angela floated upwards, surrounded by a glowing blue sphere.

"Running away, coward," Sebastian growled, staring at her.

"I'll show you what happens to a world ruled by impurity, starting with that blonde harlot," Angela threatened, fading away.

Sebastian threw his knives at her but they bounced off the sphere.

"What was that," Ciel asked aghast.

"An angelic seal," Will monotonely answered.

* * *

><p>"The fuck! Is all my hair like the?!"<p>

"No, it was only that strand!"

"I'm freaking out!"

"You're freaking out?! I'm freaking out!"

"I really think of all the thing's to be freaked out about!-"

"It shouldn't be your hair! I know! Seriously though!"

Pain suddenly rippled through both of their chests. They both gasped and grabbed something to support themselves with.

"For fuck's sake, Angela," they angrily shouted in union.

Lucy's face was converted into a poorly masked grimace.

"Alright," she panted,"here's what we gotta do Lion King diversion plan delta."

"That plans for Black Friday blowout sales," Alina whimpered in reply. "Sounds perf now-"

"There you are, my pets," Angela purred, floating into the room.

* * *

><p>"It won't open," Anna and Grell gasped, as they tugged on the door handles.<p>

"Oh dear, it seems we're trapped," Will intoned.

"Yes, thank you, captain obvious," Anna shouted, waving her arms around wildly.

Will narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Mind your manners," he hissed.

Melody, for her part rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Idiots," Melody mumbled.

The brunette pulled a book from the shelf and tossed it carelessly to the ground. The pages of the book flew open to a page where words were still being written. Will bent over and picked it up.

"This looks like the cinematic record of some one in the abbey," Will informed, reading over the record.

"Seriously," Grell asked.

"Interesting," Will continue, ignoring Grell, "An Angel of massacre is descending in an abbey on the outskirts of Preston. She has pulled before the withering congregation The Child Without A World. The Angel and The Worldless One have begun to battle. The Worldless One is loosing; her blades dull in their throw as the hand that throws them shake in pain. The angel rains more pain upon the occupants of the abbey-"

"Stop this," Ciel command. Sebastian stepped up behind him.

"What are we supposed to do," Grell whine," we don't even have a way out of here."

"Yoo-hoo, oh boys," Melody called seductively, wagging the Death Bookmark back and forth.

* * *

><p>Lucy gasped as Angela kicked Alina into a stone pillar.<p>

"You broke my control over her," Angela snarled, turning back to Lucy.

Lucy whipped away the blood trickling down her left temple. She smirk at the angel smugly.

"Not even a little bit sorry," she shot back, throwing a knife at each of Angela's wings. "I'll never apologize for assuring that we can return home!"

Angela laughed cruelly.

"She may have been under my influence, but the words Alina spoke were true. You were branded down to your very soul. You may never return home," Angela snickered, as she dodged the knives.

The angel sent a powerful gust of wind towards Lucy. Lucy crossed her arms in front of her to shield herself. The wind raked through her blonde hair. She lost her footing. Angela then went to kick her in the head. Lucy grabbed onto Angela's leg and tried to break her ankle, in much the same way she did with Alina. However, the angel's strength was too much for her. Angela flung Lucy away from her easily.

Lucy panted as she pulled herself from the ground. She had only a moments rest before Angela came at her again. The blonde quickly changed her plan of attack seeing as she couldn't compete with Angela's strength. Lucy retreated backwards and began jerkily dodging Angela through the row of pillars behind the moaning crowd. She began a steady barrage of well aimed knives. Most of the speeding silver was easily dodged by Angela but the angel seemed to miss the fact that Lucy was clipping her wings shot by shot.

"Give up, you unclean wench," Angela ordered venomously, lunging at Lucy.

Lucy glared at the angel. She dove out from the pillars; jumping off one and onto the top of a pew before pushing herself even higher into the air. The pair was about to meet in mid-air when Lucy felt a shift in the air. The blonde shifted, narrowly avoiding Angela.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he examined Lucy's bloodied form.

"It's about time you showed up," Lucy scolded, frowning at Sebastian.

"Why aren't wearing a shirt," he asked blandly.

Lucy's left eye twitched.

"I'd say that the reason is pretty obvious, being the harlot she is," Angela sneered.

"I've been called far worse by far better that you," Lucy chuckled, turning her attention back to Angela. "Besides, I think it's safe to say that i'm far less experience that you in that department."

"How dare you! How dare you even compare yourself to an immaculate winged angel! Creatures like you and that demon are chained to the earth for eternity."

"I suppose you are chained to the heavens then," Sebastian coolly interjected.

Angela turned around just as Will's death scythe clamped around her throat. Seeing Grell appear, Lucy took the opportunity to run over to Alina. Her russian companion was out cold, but she was otherwise unharmed aside from a few bruises.

"Lucy, would you care to play a game of darts," Sebastian asked.

Lucy turned from Alina and grinned feraly. Angela, though pinned to the wall, scoffed.

"Please, her aim is terrible."

"Bitch, I was clipping your wings, not trying to take an eye out!"

Angela gasped and glanced at her wings.

"But ya know what," Lucy continued,"I think I'll do just that."

Angela screamed as one of Lucy's throwing knives embedded itself in her left eye. The angel squirmed and began to growl. Blue light surrounded her as she continued to shout. The building began to shake dangerously.

"Does she mean to destroy us along with her," Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Snuff out the unclean. Snuff out the unnecessary," Angela chanted.

"HOW ABOUT I SNUFF OUT YOU, YOU ALBINO ASSHOLE," Alina shouted almost drunkenly as she came to.

"Ah, boy's see the ceiling," Grell pointed out hesitantly.

"You're all free to run now if you like," Sebastian said, addressing the crowd.

"We'll retreat as well, Grell," Will ordered, glancing at the red-head.

"Wait! Where's Anna," Lucy asked, pulling Alina to her feet.

Will glanced at Lucy briefly.

"She's back in the library. Come, Grell."

Grell began to dramatically run from the crumbling building.

"Seriously, nevermind over-time. I want a day off," Will grumbled, trailing behind Grell.

Alina patted Will on the back as she and Lucy ran past him.

"I feel ya, hun."

* * *

><p>"Ciel!"<p>

"A-alina!"

Lucy smiled lovingly at Alina as the younger girl ran over to Ciel. Sebastian approached her and came to stand beside her. The pair stood in silence for a moment, just wanting the children embrace each other. Lucy crossed her arms.

"I can't go back," Lucy began softly. "It's just not possible for me. Angela saw to that…. I suppose it's for the best though. I'm not who I was before I came here. I'm not Lucy anymore. The old Lucy would be screaming and running to a church to pray. This isn't Lucy's world though. This is my world. All this time I've been clinging to idea that I could go back. I think I can let go of that now….. I'll need a new name."

"What ever name you-"

"How about Vivian?"

"What ever name you go by I'll love you."

Lucy laughed dryly.

"Ha, good one, Sebastian. Vivian it is."

"I tried," Sebastian sighed.

"Tried what," Lucy asked.

Sebastian removed his coat. He wrestled with the inside pocket before setting the dark coat around her shoulders.

"Sebastian, what are you-"

He held his closed fist out to her, his clenched fingers facing the sky. Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion. Slowly, the blonde reached out and uncurled his fingers. In the middle of Sebastian's pale palm sat a ring. It's platinum band curved elegantly in a solitaire setting, meeting a fat cushion cut diamond. Lucy went completely rigid. Her breath caught and she found eyes incapable of looking anywhere but at the ring.

"I tried not loving you. By all means it should have been easy. You are so stubborn, and troublesome. You never listen and are entirely too blunt. You're so entirely human, and yet despite all that. I can't picture myself without you. I love you and I don't want you to ever leave."

Lucy hesitantly looked back up. Dark blue eyes locked onto dark brown.

"Are you-"

"Yes."

"Just to clarify-"

"Marry me?"

"... Stupid demon," Lucy barked, blushing madly.

"Here's your proof that i'll never leave."

Lucy blinked and nodded.

"Is that a yes then," Sebastian chuckled, leaning forward.

Lucy bit back a sharp remark and leaned forward to meet his gaze.

"O, just put the ring on before I change my mind."

Sebastian chuckled and slip the ring onto her left ring finger. Their forehead rested against each other.

"Lucy Michaelis sound better than Vivian Michaelis. I suppose I'll have to keep my name. Two different people though, got that," she gripped.

Sebastian smiled fondly at her, his head tilting to the side just a tad.

"Another Life of Pi metaphor," he teased.

"Oh, hush, you."

"As you wish, fiancé."

Lucy relented to the smile pressing itself upon her lips. Sebastian's arms loosely wrapped themselves around her waist. Lucy inturned wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his nose with hers affectionately.

"I love you to, Sebastian."

Alina and Ciel slowly made their way over to the pair. Alina quietly snickered at the intimate position the pair before her were in. Lucy and Sebastian separated and turned to the pair.

"I suppose it's over then," Ciel sighed, looking directly at Sebastian. "Go ahead, take it. Take my soul, Sebastian."

Lucy gaze traveled down to Ciel's an Alina's entertained hands. She smirked and knelt down before him.

"It's not over yet, Ciel," Lucy admitted, placing her hands on his shoulders. " We'll be with you a bit longer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks To<strong>_: Hiding dormant in the shadows, Shadow-Heart-of-Death, Storybender7, lokislittlejesterhascometoplay

**Big thanks to**:

slashingfruit101: Glad you liked it!

SnowCat21: Thank you for telling me! I had no idea I've messaged the site and am trying to get it fixed.

I love creepy things: I've messaged the site and am trying to get it fixed. I was unaware of that it happened. Sorry!

Lyztratianna: I'm glad you liked it. Your review made me so happy! Keep review, pls. :D

So 've been made aware that the second and third chapter of Run have been replaced by the first chapter. I'll get it worked out, but for now here ya go.


	37. Here Comes The Bride

Will, Grell, Ciel, Sebastian, Undertaker, Melody, Anna, Alina, and Lucy had all reconviened at the Undertaker's. Most everyone sat on the coffens that were caselessly scattered around the room. Sebastian and Grell stood; the latter deamily serving the Undertaker tea.

"By the way, why were you at the library," Will asked. "I thought that you'd retired from active service."

"Well you see, Ciel reminded me of something. There were some cinematic records I neglected to return," Undertaker cackled.

"Oh, please," Ciel groaned.

Will's scrutinizing gaze slide over to Melody.

"I was under the impression that you had someone for those types of things," the dark-haired reaper continued.

Melody lazily gazed over her tea cup at Will.

"You seem to think a lot of things, Will-i-am," she countered in a bored tone.

Will opened his mouth to scold her, but before he could Melody shrugged.

"I must've forgotten. In anycase, it's all done and over with for now. Isn't that right, Undertaker?"

"Yes, yes," Undertaker nodded,"quiet so. Now that I think of, two of the books I checked out were about an Earl and Countess Phantomhive. Their true cinamatic records, untouched by avenging angels. Do you want to know what they said?"

Sebastian's gaze slid over to Ciel. The young earl closed his eyes and sighed.

"No, now let us go. Come along Sebastian," Ciel ordered, standing and setting his hat back atop his head.

Alina set her beaker of tea down on a coffin. Lucy did the same and then waved cheerily at Anna and Melody.

"Write soon," Melody hummed, waving back.

"I will," Lucy promised, smiling at them.

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel who gracefully strode out. Sebastian offered his arm to Lucy as she passed. Lucy slid her arm through his and exited the building.

"Why thank you, fiancee," she cooed, smirking mischievously.

"What ever your planning stop it now," Sebastian replied, frowning at her.

"Where's the fun in that," she chuckled, nudinging his ribs with her elbow.

"If you two could stop flirting for a freaking minute, that'd be great," Alina gripped at the couple.

Lucy released Sebaastian and hopped over to Alina.

"That was hardly flirting, cher," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

Sebastian passed them and went to speak with Ciel.

"Never picked you for the marrying type," Alina grumbled.

"Niether did I," Lucy admitted.

"Are you sure your just not wrapping all your insecurities about the relationship into a pretty little bow, i.e. the marriage?"

Lucy glared at Alina.

"We are not yet at a place where you can be critisizing my-"

Alina shoved a hand over Lucy's mouth.

"Oh, shut it. As long as I get to make your wedding dress I'm down to party."

Lucy snorted and pushed Alina's hand off her mouth.

"Think it's time to finally bring out the iPod?"

"Oh hells yes," Alina exclaimed, nodding happily.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm beginning to enjoy these carriage rides with you," Lucy hummed contently.<p>

"Think of all the other things you will soon enjoy," Sebastian perversely suggested.

Lucy blanched, her cheeks bright red.

"Shut up, dickface!"

"Thats not very nice," Sebastian pouted.

"You're not very nice," Lucy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"How observant you are," Sebastian chuckled.

Lucy tugged one of his bangs.

"I'm marrying a jerkface."

Sebastian turned and smiled at her.

"And aren't you happy," he remarked pridefully.

Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you," she asked hesitantly.

"Despite all the hell your sure to bring me," Sebastian paused as Lucy snorted,"I am."

"Good, cause if you weren't i'd castrate you," Lucy quipped in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Silence pressed between them with smooth ease. An adequate space lay between them. Lucy's cheeks hurt from her near constant smiling. She suddenly flung her arms around his neck and began to attack the side of his face with kisses. Sebastian although a bit taken aback by her sudden affectionate actions leaned into her embrace. He smirked deviously. He turned his head suddenly so that their lips met. However to his surprise his fiancée smirked into the kiss. she pulled back and grinned.

"Babe, I have absolutely _nothing_ holding me back now. I am going to fulfill every little whim I have. Once we get married I'm going to wreck you so hard, you won't be able to walk right for weeks," the blonde deviously informed.

"I love you," Sebastian admonished, grinning at her.

"Who doesn't love me,"she purred against his lips.

"Sebastian, I swear on the hair on Bard's chimney chin chin that if you swerve one more time, I will end you," Alina shouted from within the carriage.

* * *

><p>Shortish update, but I love it nonetheless. How's all my beautiful Runners doing with finals? Yay for summer cause that means more updates! Okay focus...<p>

Welcome to: Countenance, ZombieInsanity, musicluver707, LightMidnight, Adrian Sol Nightshade, Helivishy, MxM, Predatoria

Big Thanks To:

**Confusing Devil**: Yeah, sorry... Damn website (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ *coughs* -_-+You dont wanna here me rant, sorry. In any case it's fixed now. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Angel Protectress:** Glad you liked it!

**slashingfruit101: **heheheheheMUHAHAHAHA

In Regards To:

Minerva Nargles: It's fine that you don't like my writing etc. The people that do read and enjoy this story have the right to. Just like you have the right not to like it. Don't go insulting their intelligence simply because you have a difference of opinion. Say what ever you want about me, I really don't care, but don't insult them.


	38. All Dressed In

Alina hopped out of the caraige with the help of Ciel. Lucy and Sebastian held the doors open for them as they marched back into the mansion. It was late at night. All but those who had just arrived were asleep. Lucy pecked Sebastian on the cheek before being pulled by Alina up to her bedroom. The next morning, as the golden sunlight trickled into her room through the creak in her curtains, Lucy awoke looked at her hand and screamed bloody murder into her pillow.

She shook the Russian beside her awake.

"So, you finally realized it was a 'hurray we're not dead' decision," Alina sleepily asked.

Lucy's head jerked up and down rapidly.

"Ha,"Alina snorted, rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Oh, I done fucked up bad," Lucy thought, slamming her head into her pillow.

* * *

><p>A shorty to hold you over for till the next super long chapter, which be up sometime next week. Thanks and review responses will also be addressed next chapter.<p>

**REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW**

REVIEWS MAKE FOR A HAPPY AUTHOR, LONGER CHAPTERS, AND QUICKER UPDATES!

_Till next time, keep on run'in~_


End file.
